Past Life Origins of Rayde
by Arrowsight
Summary: Prequel to the Revival of the Warrior trilogy. When a dark spirit is sealed within a young boy, his whole life is changed. Powers will be awoken. Hardships will be faced, betrayal. But in this, trust will be found. Last Chapter is up! Review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Guess who's back! Here we go again, another story to type up. Now we start the details about Rayde's life before he served Kaze. And it will only go up to where he started serving Kaze, no farther than that. Updates are going to be slower due to the lack of ideas, but I still might be able to post daily if I get lucky. The overall story may not be very long. Each chapter is going to cover a period of time in Rayde's life. It will be listed in a year-to-day retrospect, and example: Year 13, Day 175. The time periods is the same as it is now, 365 days in a year. I may also have more than one portion in the same chapter, but that is yet to be decided. Well, here we go. Review!**

*********************************************  
**

**Past Life: Origins of Rayde**

**Prologue**

_Year 1, Day 0_

A man was sitting at a large table with 5 other men. There was a map on the side of the wall. It had a continent and a black circle near the edges. The circle was separated with lines leading to another circle in the center of the continent. In the center, there was a label that read 'Narris'. Around Narris, there were other labels that read, 'Eastern Narris', 'Western Narris', and other directions. The man had dark brown hair, and built like a warrior. The man had a longsword strapped to his belt. He was wearing a silver armor with a black stripe down the side, and black combat pants. The man stood up and said, "We don't have much time, and our options are limited. The Wolf Spirit is at our gates, and it wont be long till his forces break into the last portion of Narris. We have no choice now, our city is surrounded and we have no other alternative. We must fight."

There was a still silence over the room, one of the men then said to the man, "And how are we supposed to win Kale (cale) ?" Kale smiled, Kale was only a nickname, his real name is Kaleem (Call-eem). Kale then said, "That is the bad part. The attack has left Narris with only about a tenth of its total military force, the best bet is to use the towers defenses to try and stop them as they get through the gates, then our troops will take over from there." Another one of the men stood up and slammed his fist on the table and said, "Is that it? Cower behind our defenses until we get overrun? There must be another way!"

Kale sighed and said, "I know it is cowardly, but we have no time to make a different plan that might work." The man sat down, appearing doubtful. Another man at the table said, "Then we will go out with honor. People will remember Narris for her courage. We are screwed either way you look at it." Kale was about to say something when a voice was heard over the room, "I might be able to help you."

A white flash filled the room, and a dragon dressed in a white robe appeared next to Kale. The dragon had a hood over his head, so it was hard to see his face. Kale jumped back and pulled out his sword. The dragon shook his head and said, "Relax, I come in peace. As well as a possible solution to your predicament." Kale sheathed his sword and said, "And who might you be?" The dragon then said, "Call me Mage. My name must not be told. All I can tell you now is that I am part of the Elder council."

Kale was about to ask further, but decided to ask instead, "What other solution do you have?" Mage nodded and said, "I know a vast range of sealing spells, and I have only one that will do the trick. But it has it's downsides." Kale nodded and let Mage continue, "The spell will seal the Wolf Spirit inside a boy who has just turned the age of one today. Does anyone know of such a boy?" Kale grimaced and looked around the room, everyone was looking at him. Kale nodded and said, "My son, Draye just turned one today."

Mage nodded and said, "Then I will explain the rest and you can decide if you want me to do this. The spell will seal the spirit within the boy's heart. This is risky in two ways. It will increase the boy's physical body. He will be stronger, faster, more flexible, and he will have very sharp reflexes. The second risk is that it is possible for the spirit to take over the boy in time, if he doesn't learn to control it. Any other downsides to the sealing I do not know of. There is another thing as well, using this spell takes a lot of power. In fact, it might destroy the city anyway, but I cant be certain."

One of the men stood up and said, "So you want to seal the spirit in the boy, hope that the spell wont destroy the city that is about to be destroyed, and hope that the spirit doesn't take over the boy. That sounds grim any way you slice it to me." Kale growled and said, "But it is a chance, and we only have one chance." The man looked at Kale and said, "You're not thinking of following this hair-brained scheme are you? How can we even trust this Mage? He won't tell us his real name, and he hides his face!" Kale growled and said, "I have my suspicions, but if we don't act now we will have to fight them off! If we have a chance to avoid that, then we should take it!" The man sighed and sat down saying, "Do as you wish."

Kale nodded and turned to Mage. Kale then said, "I will let you do it. I hope this works." Mage nodded and said, "What about the mother?" Kale lowered his head and said, "She was killed in the attack on the eastern section of Narris." Mage then said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Kale nodded and said, "Then we should get going. This meeting is adjourned. Go to your stations in case this fails, fight to the last man." All of the men then said, "Will and Honor!" Kale nodded as they said this. All of the men then left the room. Kale started to walk out of the room, Mage close behind. Kale then went to a different portion of the building, a daycare. Kale knocked on the door, a young woman opened it and said, "Can I help you Kale?" Kale smiled and said, "I need my son." The woman frowned and said, "He is asleep, do you want me to get him?" Kale nodded in response. A few minutes later, the woman walked out holding a bundle of cloth, and an infant inside.

Kale took the baby and started to walk out of the building, Mage was behind him every step of the way. Kale looked down at his son. Draye was fast asleep, he had brown hair like his father. Although you couldn't see it, Draye had bright blue eyes, just like his mother. Kale looked at Mage and said, "What now?" Mage looked around the city and said, "We need to get closer to the Wolf Spirit. I will take down his minions and we will begin. I will need you to hold off the spirit while I say the incantation, it is rather lengthy." Kale nodded and said, "Do you know where he is?" Mage nodded and said, "Cover up the boy's face." Kale then wrapped the cloth around Draye's head, careful not to wake him up.

Mage then placed a hand on Kale's shoulder. A bright flash filled the air and Kale found himself standing outside the one of the central city's gates. Kale looked at the forces on the other side of the gate. It looked as if a pack of glowing green wolves had invaded the city. These wolves, however, seem to be able to block all kinds of physical attacks, and killed the residents of the outer cities. Kale then said, "What now?" Mage nodded and said, "Stand behind me, keep the boy's face covered." Kale nodded and walked behind Mage.

Mage then held out his hands, as if waiting for something to charge at him. Suddenly, the gates exploded open, sending in hundreds of snarling wolves. Just before the wolves were able to attack, Mage muttered an incantation and a white light exploded out of his hands. The wolves disappeared instantly. Kale tried to look past Mage, but couldn't see due to the light. For about 5 minutes, the light shined out of Mage's hands. Very slowly, it started to dim. Once it was gone, Kale could see past the gates, there was no trace of the wolves. Kale noticed there was a figure wearing a hooded black cloak standing a few hundred feet back from the gate. The figure jumped forward, transversing the distance between then in about 5 seconds. The figure landed and said, "All that is yours, is now mine. And mine it shall be once I am done with you, Jex." Kale looked at Mage and said, "That's your name? Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

The figure laughed and said, "You wont be able to mortal, in fact, here in a few seconds, you wont know a thing." Kale turned to the figure and said, "I will take it you are the Wolf Spirit?" The figure laughed and said, "Indeed, you may call me Xaider." Xaider then took off his hood. Xaider did not look human at all, in fact, he looked just like a black wolf. Xaider smiled, revealing his yellow teeth and said, "Look well human, this is the last face you will ever see." Kale smiled and said, "Since you introduced yourself, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kale, leader of Narris."

Xaider bowed his head and said, "At least you know how to be proper. And why are you here, Jex?" Jex said nothing. Jex turned to Kale and whispered, "Give me the boy, fight him off. I am about to use the spell." Kale nodded and handed the sleeping Draye to Jex. Kale then unsheathed his sword and charged at Xaider. Xaider smiled as Kale drew closer. Kale swung downward, attempting to cleave him from shoulder to hip. Xaider only blocked the sword with his arm. Xaider then punched Kale upward. Xaider then grabbed Kale's foot and swung him to the ground. Kale caught himself with his hands and used the momentum to launch Xaider into a nearby wall. Xaider went face-first into the wall.

For a moment, it looked as if Xaider was knocked unconscious. Xaider then laughed and said, "So you do have some fight in you. No more play time." Xaider then turned around and ran at Kale. Xaider held both of his hands out to his sides, revealing his hands with long claws. Xaider then slashed at Kale. Kale jumped back, only to be slashed at again. One of Xaider's hands struck Kale's sword hand, making him drop his sword. Kale then leaned back as Xaider slashed downward at his face. One of the claws cut down the right side of Kale's face, going over his eye. Kale groaned as he felt his eye get scarred and did a backflip, intending to kick Xaider in the chin. Just as Kale landed upright, a tight hand grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air.

Kale struggled for breath as Xaider cut off his air supply. Xaider then said, "That was fun, but I am afraid that this ends now for you." Xaider then lifted a hand, intending to cut Kale's throat. Kale's vision was starting to black out due to lack of oxygen. Kale then heard Jex shout, "DARK SPIRIT SEAL!" Xaider froze for a second and turned to look at Jex. Jex had placed Draye on the ground and was glowing white. Xaider growled and dropped Kale. Xaider then turned to Jex and charged at him. Xaider jumped in the air and went to impale Draye into the ground with his claws. Just before his claws were an inch away from Draye's heart, Xaider froze in midair. Xaider then started to glow white.

Kale fell to the ground as the earth started to shake violently. Kale couldn't make out anything, things were shaking to hard. Kale curled into a ball and waited for it to stop. It took about 15 minutes for the earthquake to stop. Kale was sure that the city would be destroyed. Once the shaking stopped, Kale stood up and looked around. It was hard to see due to the dust, but Kale could make out the sound of a baby crying. Kale walked towards the source of the sound and found a crater. Kale looked down in the center and saw the bundle of cloth. Jex was no where in sight. Kale ran down to it and picked it up.

Draye was crying. Kale placed the baby to his shoulder and tried to soothe the baby. Eventually, the crying reduced to a hiccuping sob. Kale noticed that most of the dust had settled. Kale then walked towards the center of the city. It wasn't long before Kale could make out the tower, a massive white stone building. Kale was surprised that it was still standing. Just before Kale walked inside, a man stopped him and said, "The wolves just disappeared, we thought that Mage did it. Then the earthquake happened. I was sure we were finished. But we are still alive! Did the spell work?" Kale nodded and walked inside. Kale then started to ascend to the top of the building. Within 10 minutes, Kale was standing on the rooftop, surveying the damage.

The outer cities, which were connected to the central city, were gone. There was only a large trench. The trench seemed to go on forever. Kale could make out what looked like water rushing towards the city. The water went around Narris, turning it into an island. Eventually, Narris was an island settlement in the center of a massive ocean. Kale looked at Draye. Draye was staring at his father, Kale then noticed that Draye's eyes changed color. Instead of the bright blue, they were a light green.

Kale smiled and said, "It looks like it worked. Now, what will I do about you?" Draye smiled and reached out to grab Kale's face. Kale smiled at this. Kale then heard someone behind him say, "Now he needs his nickname." Kale turned around to see an old man standing behind him. The old man then said, "When a child turns the age of one, he or she is given a nickname. You know this as the custom of Narris, Kaleem."

Kale smiled and said, "You're right Ancient." Ancient then said, "Normally, it would be up to the mother to make the nickname, but since she is not alive, that responsibility lies with you." Kale thought for a long time, contemplating names in his head. Eventually, Kale was making names that had the same letters as Draye. Kale smiled as he landed on the perfect name.

"I have it. Draye's new nickname is Rayde."

***************************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! There we go, first chapter is up and going. There is how everything started. Next chapter will come in time, but I can't really say when. Review!**


	2. Startings

**Author's note- Hello again! Now for chapter 2. I cant really say what will happen yet, but things are going to be picked up rather quickly. Review!**

************************************  
**

**Chapter 1- Startings**

_Year 14, Day 75_

Fourteen years has passed since the Wolf Spirit, Xaider, was sealed within a young boy named Draye, or Rayde as he is called. Rayde has gone to school, just the average student. Rayde is also the student that everyone seems to avoid. Rayde is just about to start his fighting training. Each male is assigned to an adult who teaches them how to use a sword. Rayde has landed with a man named Swift, or Galdevorm is his real name. Rayde always calls him Galdevorm though.

Rayde just got out of school, eager to get home and prepare for his training. Rayde walked out of the school building and started to walk to the streets. Just as Rayde was rounding a corner about halfway to his house, a voice called out, "Hey, Rayde!" Rayde turned around to see a young girl nicknamed Lace, her real name is Holly. Lace had always been Rayde's friend. She was the only one who seemed to not be afraid of him. Lace was about the same age as Rayde, born just a few weeks after him. Lace had chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. One thing that was unique about Lace, is that she seemed to dress differently than other girls. Lace wore blue jeans, and a black sweatshirt. Lace also had her hair braided. Most girls wore skirts and dresses, Lace never did.

Rayde smiled and said, "Hey Lace, what's up?" Lace smiled and said, "Nothing much, what about you?" Rayde sighed and said, "After I get home I have to get to Galdevorm's house for training." Lace smiled and said, "Don't you mean Swift? Why don't you call him by his real name?" Rayde shrugged and said, "I don't know, there is just something different about him to me." Lace shook her head and said, "Then your only superstitious. He is the same as the rest of us." Rayde nodded and said, "I know that. He just acts different than all the other trainers." Lace nodded and said, "The main reason you ended up with Swift is that he is the only one that can match your speed." Rayde nodded and said, "It isn't much of an accomplishment. I'm just faster than others."

Lace was about to answer, but was interrupted by another, slightly older boy. "What are you doing with my girlfriend, freak?" Rayde looked behind Lace and saw a boy nicknamed Brute, Brutic is his real name. Rayde frowned and said, "Brute." Brute pushed Rayde back and said, "Don't play the innocent act with me. Why are you hanging out with Lace?" Rayde sighed and said, "We're just friends." Brute snorted and said, "Not anymore. Don't let me catch you near her again." Lace grabbed Brute's arm and said, "Don't be mean, I came up to him. You don't need to be that way." Brute turned to her and said, "Don't hang out with him again Lace. Let's go." Brute then wrapped an arm around Lace's shoulder and walked the opposite direction of Rayde. Lace turned her head around to look at Rayde and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Rayde nodded and continued to walk towards his house.

Brute was Rayde's least favorite person. Brute never left him alone after Lace would talk to him. This is the first time he ever shoved him. Rayde didn't really mind though, he was always the outcast of others. Rayde cant figure out why.

Rayde finally arrived at his house, a basic two-story building. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a dining room. The bedrooms were on the top floor, as well as the bathroom. The rest was downstairs. Rayde walked inside and looked around, his dad Kale hasn't come back from work yet, which is odd because he is usually home at this time. Rayde noticed a note on the table, Rayde walked over to it and read it. _Rayde, I am going to be home later today. Don't be late to your training with Swift. He lives just past the East Side dinner. His house is two-stories tall, and he has a symbol of a star on his front door. I'm sure you can find it. See you later, Love Dad._

Rayde nodded and walked upstairs to his room. Rayde had a single bed, a dresser, and a lounge chair. Rayde threw his bag on top of the bed and opened the last drawer on his dresser. There was a white robe, the basic robe for combat. Rayde took off his school clothes and put on the robe. It was a perfect fit. Rayde smiled and walked downstairs, and out of his house, locking the door on the way out. Rayde then ran down the street towards the East Side dinner. The dinner just happened to be one of his favorite hang-out places. No one really bothered him there.

It took Rayde about 10 minutes to reach the dinner. Rayde looked down the streets for any two-story houses. There was only one street, but it had many houses like that. Rayde walked down the street and looked at the doors. Eventually, Rayde found the door with a star symbol on it. Rayde walked up to it and knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, Rayde heard someone say "Come in." Rayde then opened the door and walked inside.

Rayde was standing in a living room, a couch and a lounge chair. "Up here." Someone said from upstairs. Rayde walked up the staircase and opened the door. Rayde entered what looked like a small dojo. Wooden floor, walls, and ceiling. Rayde shut the door and walked inside. The room appeared empty. Rayde suddenly heard a rush of wind to his left. Rayde jumped to the side and looked towards the sound. An old man was standing just where Rayde was, a wooden sword in his hand. The old man was wearing the same kind of Robe, only his had a golden vest over the torso. The old man smiled and said, "You know how to dodge, very good."

Rayde smiled and said, "Galdevorm." Galdevorm shook his finger at Rayde and said, "Here refer to me as Master. It is custom and I will not let you tarnish it, or you can find another teacher." Rayde bowed and said, "Yes Master, I understand." Galdevorm was silent for a moment, and then said, "You know I am kidding right? You can call me Galdevorm, or Swift if you want." Rayde shook his head and said, "I guess that was a test?" Galdevorm nodded and said, "Indeed, that was a test of discipline. It is good to see you can follow orders."

Rayde nodded and said, "Well, where do we start?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "First, I will test you at physical combat. That is what we will focus on first. Once you have mastered that, we will move on to physical combat." Rayde nodded and said, "Lets get to it then."

Galdevorm nodded and walked over to a nearby shelf. Galdevorm pulled out a series of thin planks of wood about 2 feet long. Galdevorm held it out in front of him and said, "Try to break this." Rayde nodded and walked up close to the plank. Rayde drew a fist back, and shattered the wood plank. Galdevorm threw the fragments to the side and said, "We are going to need more wood."

A few minutes later, Galdevorm was holding up about 7 of those wood planks. Rayde smiled and punched at it. This time, Rayde only dented the wood, but didn't break it. The punch nearly broke Rayde's hand. Rayde grunted and cradled his throbbing hand. Galdevorm chuckled and said, "That is your limit, for now. My goal with you is to have you break at least 15 of those wood planks at once." Rayde nodded and said, "I don't think even you can do that." Galdevorm laughed and struck at the wood planks that Rayde couldn't break. All of the wood shattered instantly, sending splinters flying across the room. Galdevorm looked at Rayde, seemingly unaffected by the wood and said, "We are going to get you stronger one way or another." Rayde sighed and said, "What do I need to do?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "I need you to work boy!"

Over the next few hours, Galdevorm gave Rayde a series of workouts to do. Push-ups, squats, anything that helped his arms and legs. By the time that Rayde finished, he felt like his arms were on fire, and his legs seemed to sag with every step. Galdevorm smiled and said, "That is enough for today. We are going to do this workout every day for the next few months. I will also add more and more as time goes on. There will not be very many days where you will not be sore. First lesson, Pain is weakness leaving the body. The faster you learn that, the better. You are dismissed for today, go home and get some rest."

Rayde nodded and walked out of the Dojo, his legs paining him along the way. _This is not gonna be a fun walk home._ Rayde thought as he walked outside, and towards his house. Along the way, Rayde passed Lace's house. Rayde looked up at the second-story window as he walked past. Hoping that Lace will talk to him. Rayde wasn't infatuated with her, but he really cared for her. Lace didn't look out the window, and Rayde continued to walk to his house.

Rayde finally reached his house just as the sun set over the horizon. Rayde walked inside and noticed his dad sitting on the chair. Kale looked up at him and said, "Hey, good to see your back. Dinner is on the table." Rayde walked over to the table and sat down. The meal consisted of 3 pork chops, corn, and white rice. Rayde ate the meal quickly, he was starving after Galdevorm's workout. Once Rayde finished his meal, he put the diningware in the sink and sat on the couch near his dad.

Kale stared at Rayde and said, "You look beat, did Swift go easy on you?" Rayde smiled and said, "I don't think he is capable of taking it easy on me." Kale laughed and said, "That sounds like Swift all right. He was my teacher too. He never gave me a breather. The weekends were my only reprieve." Rayde chuckled and said, "Galdevorm taught you too? How did you survive?" Rayde said sarcastically. Kale smiled and said, "Just do it, that's it." Rayde smiled and said, "I'm going to bed for tonight. Need to be rested for tomorrow." Kale nodded and said, "Okay son. Sleep well, and just a word to the wise, stretch your arms and legs before you go to bed. It will help with the soreness tomorrow."

Rayde nodded and hugged his father, and walked upstairs. Rayde walked into his room and moved his bag out of the way. Rayde tried to stretch his arms and legs as best as he could, but he was already very sore and could barely pull it off. Once Rayde finished, he fell on top of his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes. Rayde quickly fell asleep.

Kale was still sitting downstairs, thinking to himself. _When should I tell him about Xaider? Should I tell him about Xaider? No! I have to eventually. But now is not the time, when he is older I will tell him._

_*******************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!! Well, there is chapter 2. I have introduced Rayde's teacher, and his closest friend as well as his greatest rival. Next chapter should come soon. Review!**


	3. Athletics

**Author's note- Hey, sorry for the long wait. Things got kinda hectic lately. I had to get a tooth pulled a few days ago so, I feel like crap now. This chapter is gonna focus more on Rayde's training, and he will learn something new about himself.**

******************************  
**

**Chapter 2- Athletics**

_Year 14, Day 135_

Rayde was in Galdevorm's dojo again. He has been doing a series of different workouts for the past 2 months. Rayde has been nothing but sore as a result. His arms, legs, and abs felt as if they were on fire after each workout. Eventually, it didn't hurt as much over the weeks. Rayde was also getting more muscular as well. He was much stronger than he was before.

Rayde was setting up 14 wood planks back to back. Galdevorm decided that he should test Rayde on this again. Once Rayde had then all set, he walked in front of them and looked at Galdevorm. Galdevorm nodded and Rayde readied to punch the wood. Rayde took in a deep breath and drew his fist back. In a sudden burst, Rayde punched the wood, shattering all of them into splinters. The impact jarred Rayde's hand slightly, but not breaking it.

Galdevorm smiled and said, "Now for the next one. 15 wood planks." Rayde nodded and set up the planks. Rayde then walked in front of them, Galdevorm nodded and Rayde pulled his fist back. As Rayde pulled his fist back, he felt a strange stir in him. It felt as if a second person was trying to get out of his head. Rayde then felt a strange surge of power in him Rayde grunted and punched the wood.

The wood shattered instantly, but Rayde hit it so hard that the wood fragments flew into the wall and stuck to the wall. The impact also made such a loud _crack_ that it made Rayde's ears ring. Galdevorm flinched and said, "What was that?!?" Rayde shook his wrist and said, "I don't know. I just felt weird all of a sudden." Galdevorm walked over to Rayde and looked into his eyes. For a long time, Galdevorm stared at them. Galdevorm then noticed that his pupils had been turned into slits, rather than regular pupils. After a moment, the turned back to normal.

Rayde eventually said, "What is it?" Galdevorm shook his head and said, "Nothing. Good work on breaking the wood. Don't worry about the damage, I'll fix that later. Now I am going to test your athletics, and your dexterity. Follow me." Galdevorm then opened a hatch that was in his ceiling. The hatch lead to outside the house. Galdevorm pulled down a ladder and climbed out, Rayde wasn't far behind.

Rayde and Galdevorm were standing on the roof of Galdevorm's house. Galdevorm smiled and said, "I want you to follow the same path I do." Rayde nodded and waited for Galdevorm to start. Galdevorm then started to run towards the edge of the roof. Galdevorm jumped off of the side and landed on a house nearby. Galdevorm then turned to the left and jumped over to another house. Galdevorm stopped and looked at Rayde. Rayde nodded and ran towards the edge of the roof. Rayde jumped off of the side and landed on the next rooftop. Rayde then turned and jumped to the next just as Galdevorm did.

When Rayde ran up next to Galdevorm, he smiled and said, "Good work. Now that was only a warmup. Lets see if you can keep up with me. Follow me as best as you can." Galdevorm then took off, leaping to another house. Rayde smiled and followed close behind. For the next few minutes, all they did was jump from rooftop to rooftop. Galdevorm eventually jumped up the side of a building and climbed up the side. Rayde followed this and kept on chasing him.

Galdevorm smiled and jumped towards a small ledge that was jutting off the side of a building. Galdevorm then jumped off of the ledge at a different angle and landed on a small tower. Galdevorm then jumped to a nearby building and waited for Rayde to have his turn. Rayde smiled and jumped towards the ledge. Rayde landed on it with no trouble, Rayde then jumped towards the small tower. Rayde grunted as he landed, expecting momentum to take over. Rayde didn't move at all though, once he landed he stuck. Rayde smiled and jumped next to Galdevorm.

Galdevorm looked at Rayde in surprise and said, "Well done." Galdevorm looked around. They were standing on top of a roof in the center of a series of taller buildings. Two of them were very close together, about a 5 foot difference. Galdevorm smiled and said, "Follow me just like last time." Galdevorm then started to run towards the short-gap buildings. Rayde smiled and followed. Just as Galdevorm hit the wall, he ran straight up the side of it and did a back flip so that he landed on Rayde's shoulders. Galdevorm then jumped off of Rayde and pulled himself up to the top of the roof. Rayde fell backwards, grunting as he fell on the ground. Galdevorm looked over the edge and said, "Lets see if you can get up here." Galdevorm then walked away from Rayde so that he couldn't see him.

Rayde grunted and tried to run up the wall. Rayde could just barely get in reach of the ledge, but missed every time. Rayde then looked around and noticed the small gap in between the buildings. Rayde smiled and ran towards it at full speed. Rayde jumped off of it just as he hit the ledge. Rayde then moved his feet so that he was running along the wall. Rayde then turned and jumped towards the other wall. Rayde then planted his feet to the wall and began to run up it. Just as Rayde was losing momentum, he turned around and jumped off of the wall. Rayde reached for the ledge and grabbed it. Rayde dangled for a second, and climbed up the ledge.

Rayde rolled on the top of the building and just lay there. He was exhausted after jumping from roof to roof. Galdevorm walked over to him and said, "That was a gutsy move. Have you tried that before?" Rayde shook his head and said, "No, never before." Galdevorm stared at Rayde quizically and said, "Ah, I see. Well, that is enough for today. Go home and get rest. Tomorrow we will work on your physical combat." Rayde nodded and said, "Then I will see you later."

Galdevorm nodded and took off, jumping from the roof to get home. Rayde stood up and looked towards the tower. He knew he was on the east side of it, he wasn't far from his house. Rayde smiled and though, _I should get some training in._ Rayde then ran towards the south, where he knew his house was. Rayde jumped off of the roof. Rayde noticed a pipe mounted into the wall. Rayde grabbed it and began to climb to the top of the roof. Rayde pulled himself up and continued to run. Rayde noticed that the only way to get to the next roof, was to jump off of a wall connecting the roof he was on, and the other roof. Rayde smiled and ran towards it as hard as he could. Rayde jumped and started to run along the wall. Rayde was losing momentum as he neared the wall and started to fall. Rayde quickly jumped off of the wall and landed on the roof in front of him.

Rayde smiled and decided that was enough and jumped on the ground. Rayde then started to walk towards his house, eager to get some rest.

_______________

_Meanwhile with Galdevorm_

Galdevorm was back at his house sitting in his living room. Galdevorm was thinking about the day, _Rayde shows qualities that I have never seen in a new trainee. He acts as if he was experienced in regular roof-running. And what was the deal with the wood planks? He shattered them as if they were nothing. What could explain this?_ Galdevorm then started to go over scenarios. Eventually Galdevorm landed at this. _Could it be that he has something inside of him? The first thing that comes to mind is the Wolf Spirit.........is that even possible? I will have to talk to Kale about it later._

_*************************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Well, that is what I could think of now. I don't know when the next chapter is, but I will try to get it going as soon as I can. Oh, by the way, if you feel like talking with me you can find me on IMVU. IMVU is a 3-D chat network. Look up Guest_Arrowsite. I should be there. Review!**


	4. Rescue

**Author's note- HEY!!! and yes I am still alive. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, but I am short on ideas. I had a huge creative burst earlier today and I just started thinking of the next 3 chapters in a matter of minutes. However, it will be a while before I can get those other chapters going. Well, here we go. Review!**

*********************************************  
**

**Chapter 3- Rescue**

_Year 14, Day 154_

Over the past few weeks, Galdevorm has been training Rayde in physical hand-to-hand combat. Over time, Rayde and Galdevorm have landed on equal footing in combat. This day is no different, Rayde and Galdevorm are just about to fight.

Galdevorm was standing in a battle position. One of his hands was in front of him, palm facing Rayde. His other hand was across his chest. Rayde had one hand curled in a fist towards Galdevorm, and his other hand was to his side, open and used for defense. Galdevorm smiled and said, "If you do well here, I will start on sword training next week." Rayde nodded, still prepared to fight.

Galdevorm nodded and charged at Rayde. Galdevorm slid on the ground, kicking his feet out to swipe-kick Rayde. Rayde jumped over the legs and punched towards the ground. Galdevorm rolled out of the way, letting Rayde's fist hit the hard wood on the floor. Rayde's fist hit with a muffled _thud_, resulting in pain in his knuckles. Galdevorm smiled and said, "You left yourself open, even though you were attacking me. Watch your environment." Rayde grunted and stood up.

Rayde then ran at Galdevorm, aiming to uppercut him in the gut. Galdevorm stepped out of the way and punched Rayde's back. Rayde grunted and punched Galdevorm's stomach on the way down. Galdevorm stumbled backwards as a result. Rayde used this as an opportunity. When Rayde hit the ground, he used the momentum to swipe-kick Galdevorm to the ground. Galdevorm fell face-up. Just before Galdevorm was able to get up, Rayde aimed a punch at his face, Rayde stopped his fist just before he hit him. Rayde smiled and said, "Knock-out"

Galdevorm sat still for a moment, then he started to laugh. Eventually, Galdevorm said, "Good work, you pass. Next week we will get to Sword combat. And I am not going to go easy on you. You have the next week off so you can recuperate a bit. You have earned it, not many of my students work as hard as you have." Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks Galdevorm. I will not disappoint you." Galdevorm nodded and said, "You may leave"

Rayde then helped Galdevorm up and walked out of the training room to change. Once Rayde was back in his red and white shirt, he started to head for the roof. Rayde had become accustom to running on the roofs to get home. He found it a faster way to travel, and the neighbors didn't seem to mind. Once Rayde was on the roof, he started to head for home. It was late night at this point in time, most of the neighborhood was asleep.

Rayde's dad wasn't home yet, he left a note saying it will be a while before he can get back. The only other details it said was that he needed to discuss something with Galdevorm. Rayde didn't pay much attention to it, he got letters like that all the time. As usual, Rayde passed Lace's house on the way back. Rayde stopped for a second to look in her window.

Rayde was expecting to see nothing, but this time he was wrong. And what he was seeing shocked him. Brute, Lace's boyfriend was holding Lace down on her bed, a hand clamped over her mouth, and a knife to her throat. Lace was crying and Brute was smiling. Brute looked out the window and saw Rayde. Brute shook the knife at him and pulled a shade over the window.

Rayde couldn't believe what he just saw. Rayde jumped down to the street and ran up to the front door, and knocked vigorously. After a few second of no reply, Rayde kicked the door in. Rayde ran inside and saw Lace's father and mother sitting in the living room. Lace's father jumped up and shouted, "What are you doing?" Rayde shook his head and said, "Follow me." Rayde then ran up the staircase and tried to open the door he assumed was Lace's. The door was locked however. Lace's father walked next to him and said, "Whats going on boy?"

Rayde grunted and kicked the doorknob, forcing the door to fling open. Rayde ran inside. Brute still had Lace on the bed. Brute was holding the knife as if he was going to stab her. Brute smiled and said, "I wouldn't move if I were you." Just as Brute said the word 'move' Rayde charged at him as fast as he could. Brute was ready for this, and stabbed down towards Lace's heart. A surge of fear ran through him, and Rayde felt that strange power surge through him again. Rayde was moving at an inhuman speed. Rayde threw himself over Lace, protecting her with his own body. The knife went into Rayde's shoulder, but Rayde didn't feel much pain from it. For a moment, Rayde just stood there, leaning in between Brute and Lace. Lace rolled off of the bed and ran to her father.

Rayde growled and said, "Now you have really pissed me off." Rayde then grabbed Brute by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Rayde pinned him there, and noticed that Lace and her parents were watching him. Rayde looked at Lace and said, "Are you okay?" Lace, who was still in shock and tears, nodded and buried her face in her father's chest. Rayde then looked back down on Brute and said, "You listen to me, and listen well. If I ever find you near Lace again, if you even touch her, I will break every bone in your body and throw you into a river." Rayde then picked up Brute by the neck and started to carry him out of the house by his neck.

Right when Rayde reached the front door, Rayde threw Brute into the street. Brute scrambled to his feet and ran off. Rayde grunted and turned around to see Lace's family staring at him. Rayde smiled and said, "Too much?" Lace's dad shook his head and said, "Not at all. What happened?" Rayde sighed and said, "Brute had a knife held to Lace's throat. I think he was trying to do something he is too young for if you know what I mean. And I bet he was going to take it by force." As Rayde said this, Lace tightened her grip on her father and sobbed harder.

Lace's father held out a hand and said, "I think I should thank you then. What's your name?" Rayde took his hand and said, "My name is Draye, but people call me Rayde." Lace's father's hand stopped for a second, then started shaking his hand. Lace's father then said, "They call me Twist." Rayde nodded as he let go of Twist's hand. Lace's mother then hugged Rayde lightly and said, "Thank you. If you didn't come when you did....." The words caught in her mouth as she spoke, but Rayde knew what she meant. Rayde nodded and said, "It wasn't a problem. Sorry for breaking in your door." She shook her head and said, "Twist works in a wood mill, replacing the door shouldn't be a problem."

Lace's mother then noticed the knife still in the back of Rayde's shoulder. She then said, "We should get you to a doctor or something. Your shoulder is looking bad." Rayde turned and noticed the blade in him and said, "Yeah, better not take that out yet. I cant feel half of my arm, so I bet that hit an artery or something." Twist nodded and said, "Then we will go with you. Lace, will you be okay?" Lace looked at her father and nodded. Twist then said, "Then we should get going."

It took a while for then to reach the nearest hospital, since it was on the other side of the city. Once they got there, Rayde was feeling a bit light-headed due to loss of blood. They walked inside, and Twist walked up to the counter. "We need a doctor, now." The accountant looked up at Twist and said, "What reason?" Twist was about to answer when he heard something heavy fall to the ground. Twist turned around too see Rayde unconscious on the ground. "That's why." Twist said.

_A few hours later_

Rayde stirred as he woke from his slumber. Rayde noticed he was in a white room, and his shoulder was killing him. Rayde grunted and looked down to his shoulder, it was completely wrapped in linen fabric. Rayde grunted and looked around the room to notice there were a few people in there with him. Kale was there, Lace's family was there as well. There were two other figures, one looked like a doctor, and the other Rayde recognized as a police officer. Rayde grunted again and said, "Where am I?" The doctor smiled and said, "You're in the hospital. You're a lucky fellow, you lost a lot of blood. If you arrived a few minutes later, you would probably be asleep until next week." Rayde blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light and said, "How long have I been out?"

The doctor looked at Rayde calmly and said, "Not for very long, about 4 hours." Rayde nodded and said, "And what about my shoulder. Is it fixed?" The doctor sighed and said, "The knife cut through the main muscle mass in your arm. We were able to stitch it back together, but you shouldn't use it for a few weeks." Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks doc." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Kale then walked next to Rayde and knelt down. Kale then said, "You were cutting it a bit close there Rayde. What were you thinking, you could have been killed." Rayde sighed and said, "What would you have me do then, just let Brute rape my best friend? What would you have done?" Kale sighed and said, "It was still reckless of you." Rayde shook his head and said, "But necessary." Kale nodded and said, "Perhaps, but still reckless. I've told Galdevorm of the situation and your training will continue when your arm is healed." Rayde nodded as a response.

The officer then cleared his throat and said, "When you have time, I would like to ask you a few questions. If we need to, we will apprehend Brute." Rayde was about to answer when Kale said, "Not tonight, come back tomorrow afternoon." Rayde was about to protest when Kale said, "You need to rest, and you know it." Rayde sighed and nodded. The officer nodded and said, "Then I will return tomorrow. Have a good evening." The officer then left the room.

Rayde looked over to Lace and said, "How are you doing?" Lace nodded and said, "Better now. But still shocked." Rayde nodded and said, "I'm sorry." Lace smiled and said, "For what, if you didn't come when you did, who knows what would have happened." Rayde sighed and said, "I know, but I still acted farther than what I should have." Lace shook her head and said, "You did what came natural to you, no one can blame you for that." Rayde nodded and shut his eyes, his exhaustion was increasing by the minute.

A few minutes later, Kale decided that it was best if Rayde was left alone to sleep. Just before Lace left the room, she walked up to Rayde and hugged him. Lace moved her mouth to his ear and said, "Thank you, Rayde" Rayde smiled and said, "It was nothing." Lace smiled and let go of him and walked out of the room. Kale smiled and said, "Get some rest, you need it." Kale then shut off the lights, then shut the door. Rayde smiled and shut his eyes, eager for the day to be finished.

******************************************************

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Well, that certainly shortened things up a bit. I just fit in two of the chapters I had planned. But while I was typing this one, another chapter idea came into mind, so I guess its fine. Review!**


	5. Fugitive

**Author's note- HEYYYYA, I'M BACK!!! Okay, let me explain the situation. I broke my wrist at wrestling practice by falling on it with the extra force of a takedown....(cringe). I was in a sling for a little over a week, so I couldn't type. Now I am in a hard-cast so my elbow is back and I can type again. This chapter is gonna be long, and it is where things will begin to kick off. Review!**

**********************  
**

**Chapter 5- Fugitive**

_Year 14, Day 155_

Rayde stirred as he woke from his sleep. As his vision focused, he remembered the events of the previous night. Rayde tried to stretch his arm. When he did, he felt a lot of pain. It felt as if an heated plate of iron was pressed onto his shoulder. Rayde groaned and reached for his shoulder with his other hand. All he felt was fabric. Once the pain stopped, he put his arm down and looked around the room. Rayde noticed that his father, Kale, was staring at him smiling. "Yeah, you shouldn't move that arm for a while. The pain meds have worn off so that is gonna hurt for a while" Kale said.

Rayde sighed, much to his shoulder's protest and looked at the ceiling. Rayde then said, "Where is Lace?" Kale smiled and said, "She went back home. Don't worry, her father and mother are with them at all times, and the police are stationed outside their house. You seem rather interested in her. Do you like her?" Rayde looked at his father and said in annoyance, "She is my best friend, I don't want to see her hurt. Brute will pay for what he tried to do. Oh! Speaking of which, is there any information on him?" Kale shook his head and said, "None at all. The police, and myself are going to search for him."

Rayde looked at his father and said, "Let me go too." Kale looked at Rayde surprised and said, "Are you crazy? You are in no condition to look for a fugitive. I won't allow it, and nothing you say can change my mind." Rayde sighed and said, "Fine, but when I can move my arm again, I am going to look for him if he isn't found." Kale smiled and said, "But that won't be for a while. In fact, you probably won't be leaving this hospital for another week or so." Rayde groaned and said, "That long? Brute could be at the Mainland by then." Kale shrugged and said, "Then we will be rid of one less criminal."

Rayde shook his head and relaxed. "Then I will wait to recover."

* * *

_Year 14, Day 165_

It has been 11 days since Rayde has gotten his recent shoulder injury. Every day, Lace has come to visit him. They had basic conversations, until the previous day. They managed to get on the topic of dating, which was awkward to Rayde since he has been single his whole life. Just before Lace left that day, she gave Rayde a swift kiss on the cheek, leaving Rayde flushed after she left.

Rayde is getting out of the hospital today, his shoulder will well enough to move, he cant do anything strenuous without keeling over in pain. Rayde was at the front desk with Kale, signing out and paying the hospital bill. Once that was done, Rayde and Kale walked outside. Rayde noticed that Lace was standing outside waiting for him. Lace walked up to Rayde and gave him a light hug to avoid irritating his shoulder. Lace smiled and said, "Bet it feels great to be outside again huh?" Rayde smiled and hugged back and said, "You have no idea." Lace giggled and stepped looked at his dad, who had that sarcastic 'you don't like her, huh?' look on his face. Rayde shook his head and looked back at Lace.

Lace decided to walk home with Rayde and Kale. Over the walk, they passed something that Rayde never recalled seeing. It was a massive bridge that stretched off of the island. Kale looked at the bridge and said, "It was finished just recently. The Narris Bridge. It took 13 years to make, now we can get to the Mainland without using boats. We have coaches installed on the bridges to make travel faster. The coaches are attached to a rope, that rope pulls it across the bridge to the other side. It takes about 2 hours to get to the Mainland this way. There are a total of 80 coaches per rope. There is a total of 3 ropes, making 240 coaches in all." Rayde nodded and said, "13 years, around the same time I turned one?" Kale nodded and said, "Yeah, just a few weeks after your first birthday."

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at their house. Just before Rayde was about to say goodbye to Lace, Kale smiled and said, "Lace, how would you like to join us for dinner?" Lace smiled and said, "I would love to. Thank you." Kale nodded and said, "Come in then." Rayde looked at his father accusingly, but Kale seemed to ignore him.

It was getting decently late at this point in time. The sky was just starting to turn orange. Rayde and Lace were sitting in the living room while Kale made the dinner. It was just another one of their conversations. "Where does your dad work again?" Lace asked. Rayde thought for a second and said, "He is the mayor, or governor. He is basically the principal of the city." Lace looked at Rayde surprised and said, "I never knew that. You would think that people would flock to you to be friends with you." Rayde smiled and said, "I know, but for some reason people tend to just stay away from me"

Just as Rayde finished his sentence, he heard Kale drop something. "IM ALRIGHT! JUST DROPPED A BOWL!" Kale shouted from the kitchen. Rayde and Lace stared curiously into the kitchen. About 10 minutes later, dinner was finished. While they ate, Rayde and Lace talked some more, while Kale sat and watched them. It took about an hour for them to finish, then Lace decided to leave. Just before Lace walked out of the house, Rayde caught up to her and asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?" Lace nodded and said, "Sure." Rayde then grabbed a coat and walked outside with her. As Rayde turned around to shut the door, he noticed Kale staring at him with a big grin on his face. Kale winked at him just as Rayde shut the door.

The walk back was very peaceful. Once again, they talked quite a bit on the way back, even getting in a few laughs. It was like they were on a first date in a way. During the walk, Lace started to shiver due to the cold air of the night. Rayde smiled and draped his coat over her shoulders. Lace snuggled in it and thanked Rayde. About 20 minutes later, they arrived at her house. Lace walked up to the front door and said to Rayde, "Tell your dad that the meal was great. I had a good time with you tonight." Rayde smiled and said, "Yeah, I did too." Lace smiled and opened the front door and turned around to face Rayde, her face blushed.

Lace smiled and said, "I guess I will see you later." Rayde nodded and thought, _she is blushing._ Rayde then said, "Yeah, take care of yourself." Rayde then decided to hug Lace. Lace gasped for a second and then hugged back. Once Lace stepped back, she looked at Rayde and noticed he was blushing. _Oh my god! He's blushing!_ She thought. Rayde the noticed that Lace was moving in a bit closer, her face flushed red. Rayde didn't know what to do, or what he was doing. He found himself moving closer as well, he decided to go with it.

They kissed.

Rayde was in a moment of surprise, and joy. Nothing was visible to him except Lace. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds. Lace broke the kiss and said, "See you later." Lace then walked inside and shut the door. Rayde stood at the door for a few seconds, then started to walk back to his house. Rayde stopped in the street for a second and looked up at the sky. Rayde smiled and laughed as loud as he could. Once his laughing fit was over, he started to head for home. Rayde passed through the central courtyard on the way back.

Rayde stopped and looked around, he very rarely comes to this part of the city. The courtyard was fairly large, about 200 feet across. In the center was a statue of a man named Hegs, or 'Builder' as his nickname was stated. Builder was the one who built Narris, and gave it a position of power in the world, although that wasn't the case any more. Rayde stopped to look at the statue, marveling its detailed design.

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard behind him, "Finally, I got you alone." Rayde gasped as he recognized the voice. Rayde turned around to see Brute staring him down. Rayde grunted and said, "Where have you been?" Brute smiled and said, "I have a lot of holes in this city to hide in, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you kissed my girlfriend." Rayde stared at Brute enraged and said, "Your girlfriend?!? You tried to RAPE her! And you still think you two are going out? You are a dumber idiot than I thought! How dare you show your face here, you have no reason to be in Narris anymore." Brute laughed and said, "I have one reason to be here, to kill you. You ruined my life, now I'm gonna take yours. I told you to stay away from Lace, now I am going to show you why."

Brute then charged at Rayde, and punched towards his face. Rayde dodged it and tried to punch him with his left arm, his bad arm. Rayde's arm gave out just before it hit Brute, resulting in a dull thud as it hit him. Brute laughed and grabbed his arm saying, "Is that it?" Brute then pulled at Rayde's arm, causing him to yell in pain. Brute pulled the arm so that Rayde was kneeling over. Brute then punched him in the back, sending him face-first into the ground. Brute then started to stomp Rayde's injured shoulder. Causing Rayde to cry out in pain. Brute laughed and said, "I'm gonna make sure yo have a slow, painful death."

Brute then grabbed Rayde's arm and placed a foot to the back of Rayde's head and pulled on his arm while pushing down on Rayde's head. Rayde screamed in agony, tears of pain coursing down his face. Rayde was blind with pain, all he could do is let Brute torture him to death. Just before Brute would have pulled Rayde's arm out of socket, Rayde felt that strange surge of power rush through him, only this time it was massive. Rayde then released it, making Brute stumble back a few feet. Rayde sat up and looked at Brute. Brute was staring at him curiously and said, "Enough of this." Brute then pulled a knife out of his belt and ran at Rayde.

Rayde felt the strange surge of power again, only this time it was in his arm. Rayde flung his arms up to protect himself, even though he knew it was futile. Rayde heard the sounds of something coming out of the ground, and Brute groaning in pain. Rayde looked up and gasped at what he saw. Brute was impaled through the chest by what looked like a light green crystal that was jutting out of the ground. Rayde couldn't believe what just happened.

Brute looked at Rayde and said, "What.....'cough'.....what are you?" Brute then tensed up, then fell limp. Rayde's eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened. He somehow killed Brute without meaning to do so. Rayde crawled backwards from the corpse and covered his hands with his face. Rayde wanted Brute to pay, but not like this. Rayde didn't want to be a murderer. Rayde then began to shake, and sob. For a long time, he just sat there. Rayde was there for about 2 hours, before he tried to stand up.

As he did, the pain in his shoulder shot through him, casing Rayde to pass out.

* * *

_Back at Rayde's house_

Kale was sitting in his chair waiting for Rayde to return. This was about 30 minutes after Rayde left with Lace. Kale decided to step outside for some fresh air. Kale put on his coat and walked outside. Just a few minutes after Kale shut the door, he started to hear a horrible screaming, as if someone was in pain. Kale thought for a second and realized that the screaming could be from Rayde. Kale then started to run as fast as he could towards the sound.

It took Kale about 2 hours to find the source, due to the many winding streets and the source was on the other side of town. Kale eventually ended up in a courtyard, and he noticed there were two people in it. There was someone passed out on the ground, and another that appeared dead impaled on a crystal. Kale ran towards the dead person and realized that it was Brute. Kale sighed and looked at the person laying on the ground. Kale then realized that it was Rayde. "RAYDE!" Kale shouted as he ran towards him.

Kale knelt down next to him and noticed that his shoulder was slightly dislocated. Kale grunted and grabbed the arm and the shoulder. _Good thing he isn't conscious or this wouldn't be quite_. Kale thought as he quickly pushed the bone back in place with a sickening pop. Kale then picked up Rayde and started to walk back to the house. Kale stopped to take one last look at Brute. "What is this, where did this crystal come from? Did Rayde do this?"

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Well, there we go. The kickoff for this story. Welly well well, so Rayde's powers are starting to kick in eh? I wonder how this will turn out. Review!**


	6. Truth

**Author's note- Ok! Lets continue shall we? I bet last chapter left some of you on an edge huh? Oh, and if you didn't know already, I replaced chapter 5 with the real one instead of the notice. Lets get this going shall we? Review!**

***********************************  
**

**Chapter 6- Truth**

Kale was running through the streets, carrying Rayde in his arms, trying to get back to his house before he was seen. Eventually, Kale reached his house. He stopped at the door and opened it. Once he put Rayde down on the couch, he turned around and shut the door. Kale then walked back into the living room and looked at Rayde's shoulder. It was obvious that he had taken a beating, bruises were on his neck, face, and shoulder. The strangest thing though, is that the wound was gone. There was no trace of the knife injury, there wasn't even a scar.

"How in the world? The injury is healed? Thats not possible." Kale said out loud. Kale studied Rayde's shoulder for a little while longer, then said, "No one should know about this until I hear his side of the story." Kale then turned around to get in the kitchen to get some ice, only to find Galdevorm standing there staring at him. "His side of the story? What did you see?" Kale stepped back, startled by Galdevorm appearing out of nowhere and said, "How did you get in here?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "I followed you home and entered while you were putting Rayde on the couch, but that is not important."

Kale stared at Galdevorm angrily and said, "What did you see?" Galdevorm smiled and thought, _He sees me as a threat to his son. No surprise._ "Everything." Galdevorm said. Kale stared at him curiously as Galdevorm then asked, "How long did you think you could keep his power secret?" Kale then started to think, _Power, what power?_ "Are you talking about the crystals?" Galdevorm stared at Kale surprised and said, "You didn't know? I saw the whole thing. I guess I should tell you."

Galdevorm then began to explain the details of the fight, and how Brute died. Kale stood in disbelief, his son had some kind of strange power. Galdevorm placed a hand on Kale's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "If there is something that you are hiding to him, now is the time to tell me, and then him. If not, he won't trust you. I know there is something about him, and my guess is a sketchy one. So now I will ask you, is the Wolf Spirit involved?" Kale looked up at Galdevorm and said, "That would be my guess, but we cant be sure." Galdevorm sighed and said, "I can understand why you kept this secret from him, you thought if he didn't know of him he wouldn't be able to tap into his power." Kale nodded and said, "It appears I was wrong. When he wakes up, I will tell him."

Galdevorm nodded and walked into the living room, sitting down in an empty chair. Kale sighed and walked into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack. Kale then walked back into the living room and set the pack on Rayde's shoulder. Kale then sat down and waited for Rayde to wake up. Galdevorm remained quite for most of the time. He occasionally asked questions about the Wolf Spirit.

It took Rayde about 4 hours to wake up, it was just starting to get daylight outside. Rayde stirred and opened his eyes. He noticed that Kale and Galdevorm were resting in their seats. Rayde grunted as he sat up. Rayde felt a strange pounding in his head, and his limbs were sore, almost as if he went through another one of Galdevorm's workouts. Rayde suddenly remembered what had happened. The thought nearly made him sick. Rayde looked at his father and said, "How long have I been out?" Kale sighed and said, "Around 4 to 5 hours. I think you need to tell us everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that happened."

Rayde stared at his father for a second, then at Galdevorm, then back to his father. Rayde then told all of the details of his encounter with Brute. When he finished, Kale stared at his son. Kale turned to Galdevorm and said, "Do you have anything to ask?" Galdevorm nodded and said, "You said you felt a power surge through you when it happened. Has this happened before?" Rayde nodded and said, "During your training. I felt it a few times. But it wasn't as big as the two recent ones."

Galdevorm then looked at Kale and said, "I think that settles it." Kale nodded and looked at Rayde. Rayde stared at the two adults curiously and asked, "What settles it, what do you mean?" Kale sighed and said, "I'm not going to hide it from you anymore. Please don't say anything until I'm done." Kale then explained to Rayde everything that happened on the day of Rayde's first birthday. The attack by Xaider, the Mage appearing, how large Narris used to be, and the sealing of Xaider to Rayde.

Rayde sat there stunned as Kale spoke of this. He didn't even move, he only stared at his father. _How......how is this........is it........why.......my whole life....he never told me?_ Rayde then looked at Kale and said, "Did you ever plan to tell me?" Kale sighed and said, "Only if you experienced strange occurrences, and that has happened." Rayde frowned and said, "So your telling me that if nothing happened, you would let me live in a lie?" Kale hung his head low and said, "I didn't want this for you, but we had no choice. If we didn't seal the spirit within you, all the humans would be dead."

Rayde looked at Galdevorm and said, "Did you know about this?" Galdevorm shook his head and said, "Not until tonight. I had my suspicions, I have never seen anyone progress through the training as much as you have." Rayde sighed and said, "I need to be alone. I'm going in my room." Kale nodded and let Rayde go. Rayde then walked upstairs and shut the door. Rayde walked to the center of his room and just stood there.

_So, I have a demon sealed within me that nearly wiped out the human race. No wonder everyone hates me. I can understand why this happened to me, and I cant change that. Maybe I can get in contact with it....no! What am I thinking. I don't want it to try and control me or something. Is it possible that this spirit is the reason that I made that crystal appear? And can I do it again?_

Rayde then held out a hand in front of him, he then tried to find that source of power. He then moved his hand in a wave-like pattern. Nothing happened. Rayde put his hand down. Feeling foolish, he fell on his bed. "I need to sleep."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Okay, that was probably one of the most difficult chapters I have ever typed. I had no idea how I was going to plan this one. Sucks that its so short.....oh well. Review!**


	7. Trial

**Author's note- Heya readers! Hmmm, I'm in a bit of a predicament. I have to figure out how to …....wait, maybe I shouldn't say that here. Either way, know that I am at crossroads. And I have to choose a path blindfolded, but I have an idea what is in that direction. Things are going to start to get complicated here, Review!**

*************************************  
**

**Chapter 7- Trial**

_Year 14, Day 166_

By the time Rayde woke, it was late evening. The setting sun cast an golden-orange glow to his room. Rayde stood up and stretched, easing his arms and legs. Rayde then walked downstairs. The only person in the room was Kale. Kale looked at his son for a moment, then walked into the kitchen. Rayde walked into the kitchen and asked, "Any news?" Kale stopped what he was doing and said, "We were able to get the body out of there, but we cant do anything about the crystal. We cant get rid of it, we cant even scratch it. Whatever it is, it's very strong. Not many people know about Brute, but my guess is that by the end of the week, almost everyone will know. No one knows of what you did. That isn't the biggest issue however." Kale's face darkened as he then said, "Brute's parents are not pleased. They have been notified of the situation, but not how he died. Brute's father, Check, is personally investigating the death. He has a personal feud with the Wolf Spirit, and he knows it resides within you. I wouldn't put it past him to blame you."

Rayde looked at his father and said, "And what if he does blame me, will anyone believe him?" Kale sighed and said, "It doesn't matter whether or not anyone believes him. The Wolf Spirit is known, even among most of the children. But not many know that it resides in you. We don't know what you can do, and that is the problem. If Check decides to blame you, it would be easy for him to tell everyone about you and the Wolf Spirit. If all know of this, it would be impossible to stop them if they took matters into their own hands."

Rayde nodded and said, "So regardless, the people will try to kill me, or get rid of me, all due to fear of what happened 13 years ago." Kale nodded in response. Rayde thought for a second and asked, "So what do we do?" Kale shrugged and said, "All we can do is wait. If Check starts accusing you, there will likely be a trial held. In that case, you have to claim your innocence. Galdevorm will likely be a witness. And the verdict will decide what we are going to do next."

Rayde nodded, thinking about what he can do. Rayde then thought of something, "What about Lace?" Kale smiled slightly and said, "She has been notified, although she was stunned, she wasn't depressed. I was able to tell her what you told me. I know she can keep a secret, she now knows of the Wolf Spirit. She believes you are not to blame, and she said that she will support you no matter what." Rayde nodded. Kale stared at him and said, "You two seem close. Are you together?" Rayde sighed and said, "If you must know, we kissed last night." Kale smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded into your personal business. I'll keep to myself from now on." Rayde nodded silently.

Kale looked at Rayde and said, "The worst situation is that the city will turn against you. I want you to be prepared to leave Narris. Galdevorm has made arrangements in case that were to happen. Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you. As long as I am your father, they will not get to you without a fight." Rayde thought of something and said, "Don't you have influence over decisions like this?" Kale sighed and said, "Only in the court. Even then, not very much. Check is the biggest worry, if he decides to get a big mouth, then we may have to evacuate you. There are still others that don't blame you."

Rayde nodded and said, "Thats good to know. We might need as many allies as we can get."

_Year 14, Day 174_

Over the next few days, Rayde kept as quite as he could. He definitely didn't want to attract attention. Kale has been getting Rayde's school work and notes. Lace also visits him now and then. Only twice in the past days. They are close now, and have agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Rayde hasn't tried to control the crystal power again, even though he is very curious.

Today has put Rayde on edge, Kale was suddenly and out of nowhere called to the council. Rayde was waiting for him to return to learn the news. It was about noon when he came back. Kale had a grim look on his face. Kale looked at Rayde and said, "Get dressed, your being called to trial. Check will ask the questions." Rayde nodded and walked upstairs.

Rayde put on his more formal clothes. A gray dress shirt and black dress pants. Kale opened the door and said, "I want you to pack some clothes in a suitcase." Rayde nodded as he caught his meaning, and pulled the suitcase out from under his bed. Rayde then packed as many clothes and a blanket into the suitcase. Rayde then walked down to the living room and set the suitcase down on the couch. Kale was standing at the door. Kale looked at Rayde and said, "I can't be at the trial. Thats why I told you to pack. If the worse comes to pass, you will have to leave Narris." Rayde looked at his father in surprise and said, "Are you serious? I thought that was only if he told everyone about the Wolf Spirit!" Kale sighed and said, "The verdict of the trial will be held public, Check will announce it to everyone in the city. The transport systems on the bridge have been stopped for today, that is how you will escape. I have the key to start it. You will have to leave with Galdevorm, he will take care of you until you are old enough to care for yourself, or Narris becomes safe again. Lets just hope the council will see to your favor."

Rayde nodded and started to walk outside. There was a small group of guards to escort him. Rayde looked at his father, Kale nodded and said, "Good luck." Rayde nodded and left with the escort. It took then about 30 minutes to reach the tower, where the trial would be held. There was a large crowd of people waiting outside the building, it looked like the majority of the city. It was almost unnerving to walk through the crowd, everyone cast him an unsure glance, some a friendly face. Once Rayde was inside, he was lead into a long corridor.

The inside of the tower was made of a basic stone. The floors were smooth and glazed, the walls held pictures of important political figures in Narris's history. Rayde was lead to a large door made of red wood. The inside of the courtroom was dark and depressing. Black stone lined the walls, and lanterns were placed on the walls, giving the room a dark glow. The only source of the outside was a large window in the back. The room was lit well enough to see everyone in it though. There was a small set of benches that held the 14 members of the council. There was also an assortment of seats for witnesses. In the center, there was a desk and a chair. That is where Rayde would sit.

It wasn't until after Rayde walked into the room did he notice two people, Check and Galdevorm. Check looked much like Brute, square shouldered, muscular, and brown hair and eyes. Galdevorm was standing next to the council as a guard. Check was the prosecutor. Rayde sat down in the chair and waited for the trial to begin. Check looked around and said, "We will now begin. First you will have to do a few things before the trial starts. Stand up Draye, and place a hand over your heart." Rayde stood up and did so. Check then said, "Do you swear to tell the truth by your name, family, heart, and pride?" Rayde swore that he would. Check then said, "Do you swear not to lie to me, the council, and the witnesses to this trial?" Rayde swore that he would. Check then said, "And do you also swear to take the punishment as the council demands?" Rayde swore that he would.

Check then said, "Then you may be seated." Rayde nodded and sat down. Check cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now commence the trial. The charges on Draye, is the murder of Brut. How do you plead?" Rayde then said, "I plead innocent." Check frowned and continued, "I am aware that you had a feud with Brut ever since you were young, correct?" Rayde indicated that it was so. "I am aware that you threatened to kill Brut the night he was with Lace, correct?" Rayde nodded and said, "I only said that because-" Rayde was interrupted by Check saying, "And its just coincidential that he would be killed a few days after-" Galdevorm cut of Check by saying, "The boy was in the middle of a sentence. For this to be a fair trial, we must hear his side of the story."

Check shot a dangerous glance at Galdevorm, but Galdevorm held the same face. Check then said, "Very well, continue Draye." Rayde nodded and said, "That night, as I was coming home from Galdevorm's training, I saw Brut at Lace's house. I could see through the window. Brut had her pinned to the bed, and a knife in his hand. He looked at me and shut the blinds. I went inside and got him away from her. I was enraged at seeing this and I threatened him after throwing him to the street." Check sighed and said, "You have no witness to prove that." Galdevorm cleared his throat and said, "As a matter of fact, we do."

Just then, the doors burst open, showing Lace walking in. Lace walked in silently and sat down next to Rayde. "I will act as a witness." Lace said. Check glared at her and said, "Fine, state what happened on the night that Draye claims that Brut had you pinned to the bed." Lace nodded and recounted the details perfectly, almost exactly as Rayde said it, only more detailed. When she finished, Check nodded and said, "You say that Draye moved at a very fast, faster than normal?" Lace nodded in response. Check then said, "Very well, you may go." Lace nodded and walked out of the room, not even looking back at all.

Check then said, "I will get to my point now. Draye, are you aware of something called the Wolf Spirit?" Rayde nodded and said, "I was told recently about it." Check smiled and said, "Are you aware of where it is now?" Rayde nodded and said, "It resides within me, but as I said before. I didn't know of this until recently." Check was startled that Rayde said that out loud. The council was stagnant, while the witnesses were stunned. Rayde looked at Check's startled face, _You weren't expecting that were you?_

Check then said, "My reason for calling you here is an extreme worry to the city. We are aware that you were there the moment that Brut was killed. There was no one else that could have done it. What do you have to say to that?" Check smiled as he said this.

Rayde frowned and thought, _He wants me to lie._ Rayde cleared his throat and said, "I can't really explain what happened, but I can explain the events leading to it. That evening, after I walked Lace home, I stopped at the courtyard just to admire the evening. That is when Brute attacked me, he had a knife. My shoulder was injured at the time, and he used that to his advantage to cripple me for the moment. Brute charged at me, and I felt a strange power surge through me. All I did was fling up my arms to protect myself, that is when the crystal came out of the ground. I didn't know what I had done, only that it happened. I wasn't planning on killing him, I never have. But what happened was an accident, I didn't know that was possible as I was told after that the Wolf Spirit was housed within me. Know this though, I had no reason to kill Brute, I only wanted him away from Lace. I tried to defend myself, but killed someone in the process. The worst part is, I have no idea how this is possible. That is all I have to say." Rayde then sat down and stared at Check's startled face. _I'm not as stupid as you think._

Before Check could answer, one of the council members said, "We have decided to discuss the verdict." Check looked at them and nodded. Rayde stood up and followed the guards out to the front doors. Once they were outside, they had to wait for the council to make a decision. It took them about 2 hours to come out. One of the council members handed a piece of paper to Check. Check read it and looked at the crowd. Check then said as loud as he could, "The council has found the defendant guilty, for the crime of murder of Brut. The punishment, I will make myself." Check then crumpled up the paper and said, "Open your eyes, the gem still stands in the courtyard. No normal human could have made it. I want the city to know this, DRAYE HOLDS THE WOLF SPIRIT WITHIN HIS BODY! TAKE UP ARMS AND LETS BE RID OF THIS ABBOMINATION!!!

The crowd was startled for a second. When one person stepped towards Rayde, others followed. Some of them drawing swords. Rayde tried to back away, but was stopped by the guards. Rayde then noticed that Galdevorm ran in front of Rayde, Galdevorm was wearing some kind of mask over his mouth. He quickly thrusted a similar mask at Rayde's face and threw a series of pellets at the ground. The area was almost instantly covered in smoke. Rayde held the mask over his mouth. Galdevorm grabbed Rayde by the wrist and ran off. Galdevorm then said, "We must get to the bridge. To the rooftops, lets see how much you practiced." Rayde nodded and followed Galdevorm. Galdevorm found a small ledge that he could vault off of to get to the roofs, Rayde quickly followed.

Galdevorm and Rayde were running as fast as they could to get to the bridge. Rayde matched Galdevorm when it came to running on the rooftops. It took them about 30 minutes of solid sprinting, jumping, vaulting, climbing, and wall running to get there. Rayde noticed that Kale was already at the bridge, a covered coach sitting there waiting for them. Rayde stopped a few feet in front of his father and stopped to catch his breath, as did Galdevorm. When Rayde could breath well again, he looked up a Kale and said, "Check took matters into his own hands. He has the whole city after me." Kale nodded and said darkly, "Then you have to leave. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but we have no choice."

Rayde nodded and said, "I'll find a way to prove that I am not an enemy, I swear it." Kale shook his head and said, "Right now, you need to worry about getting out of here. Get in the coach...... Goodbye Draye, I never could have asked for a better son." Rayde hugged his father and said, "And I couldn't have asked for a better father. I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me. I love you dad." Kale hugged his son and said, "I love you too. Take care of yourself you hear?" Rayde nodded and turned to get on the coach. Kale stopped him by saying, "Wait a second, I have something for you." Kale then pulled out something wrapped in cloth, it was about 4 feet long, and not very thick. Kale handed it to Rayde and said, "Use it when you have to." Rayde nodded and stepped in the coach.

Just as Rayde put a foot I the coach, he heard a faint voice call out, "Wait for me!" Rayde looked towards the city and saw Lace running towards them, carrying a suitcase about as big as Rayde's. Rayde ran out to Lace and said, "What are you doing here?" Lace smiled and said, "What do you think, I'm going with you." Rayde shook his head and said, "You....you can't. What about your parents?" Lace smiled and said, "They said its my decision, my mind is made up, you're stuck with me." Instead of arguing, Rayde turned to Galdevorm and said, "What do you think?" Galdevorm shrugged and said, "I don't mind. It is her choice." Rayde sighed and said, "Fine, you can come with us." Lace then hugged Rayde and said, "Then lets get going." Rayde, Lace, and Galdevorm then got in the coach. Rayde looked back at his father one last time and said, "I promise I will come back. I will find a way to get rid of this Wolf Spirit."

Kale smiled and said, "Take care." Kale then walked over to a console that had a key slot and a few buttons. Kale inserted the key and turned it. Kale then pushed a red button, causing the coach to take off down the massive bridge very quickly. Rayde sat back down in the coach and rested his head on his hands. Rayde felt tears coming to his eyes, he was leaving the only place that he could call home, he had to leave everything behind, or die. Lace wrapped her arms around Rayde to comfort him, while Galdevorm watched them. Galdevorm then looked outside, not knowing what is to come for the three of them.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Whew! That was longer than expected. But there we go, start of major events. Review!**


	8. Maylan

**Author's note- Heeeeeeyyyaa! Okay, sorry for the brief delay, things have been kinda hectic. Although there is a good side, my wrist is healing at an amazing rate. I was supposed to be in a hard cast for 4 weeks, I was only in it for one. I'm in a medical brace right now. Well then, enough of my problems, on with the chapter.**

***************************************  
**

**Chapter 8- Maylan**

_Year 14, Day 174_

The coach pulling Rayde, Lace, and Galdevorm slowed to a halt at the end of a massive bridge. The ride had taken about an hour or so. Rayde was still in shock from the reality of the situation. All he had known, all he knew, was changed in an instant. Rayde was still holding the bundle of cloth that his father gave him shortly before departure. Galdevorm stepped out and looked around, they had reached the mainland now. All that was here, was a few mountains and a large grassy plain. A city could be made out in the distance. Galdevorm looked in the coach and said, "We need to move, it wont be long before Check and his men come after us." Lace nodded, who was holding a shaken Rayde in her arms, and helped him to get out of the coach. Galdevorm walked to the back and pulled out all of the suitcases that they took along, one for each.

Once Rayde had collected himself enough, he said, "So, what now?" Galdevorm pointed to the distant city and said, "That is Maylan, we need to get some horses there. Then we will go to the Torrac Mountains. I have a house up there." Lace looked at Galdevorm and asked, "You have a place outside of the city?" Galdevorm nodded and said, "Yes, I have been away from Narris before. The mountains is also where I trained as a swordsman. Enough of this, we need to get going." Rayde and Lace nodded and picked up their suitcases and continued towards Maylan.

During the walk, Lace looked at Rayde. His head was low, and he was dead silent. "Rayde, are you okay?" Lace asked. Rayde sighed and said, "I'll live. I just need some time." Lace nodded and asked, "What is it that your dad gave you? The thing wrapped in cloth?" Rayde shrugged and said, "I don't know. I cant find out right now anyway, I might need two hands---" He was interrupted by Galdevorm grabbing Rayde's suitcase our of his hands. Galdevorm smiled and said, "You need to see it, I know what it is." Rayde, startled by Galdevorm's statement, nodded and held the cloth out in front of him.

Rayde then started to unwrap the cloth. To Rayde's surprise, he unraveled a sheathed sword. The hilt had green fabric around a 8 inch long hilt, able to be wielded with two hands with necessary. The hilt was a deep dark emerald green. The crossguard consisted of two metal wires forming a shape of a fang on either side. What was strange about the sword, is that the sheath was unnaturally wide for a sword. Rayde unsheathed the sword, and was amazed by what he saw. Instead of one blade, the hilt held two on one side of the hilt. At the bottom of the blade, a symbol of a fang was engraved into the sword. The blade was about 4 feet long, and had a slight curve to it.

Rayde marveled at the sword, it seemed to shine with strength. Galdevorm eventually said, "That sword was created by Builder, the one who started the production of Narris. That is how he got his name. He had an ancient mage cast spells on it while forging, the sword will never dull, rust, break, bend, dent, basically it is immune to everything. This sword has been passed down through the leaders of Narris since Builder. Cherish it deeply, it is his most valuable possession. It is a hidden sword that no one in Narris knows about, only relatives of the family leading Narris know of its existance." Rayde looked at Galdevorm and said, "Then how do you know of it? Wait, you cant be?...." Galdevorm smiled and said, "Yeah, Kale never told you did he? Kale is my brother, making me your Uncle."

Rayde was taken aback by this. "Why didn't father ever tell me?" Galdevorm sighed and said, "He never wanted anyone to know of it. We never had......what you would call.......family love. But you don't need to worry about that, we need to get to Maylan." Rayde, still appalled by the recent developments, nodded and continued onward.

It took them a few hours to reach the city. Maylan was a small, trade-like settlement. The city consisted of mainly shops, and a series of houses. Galdevorm stopped at the entrance and said, "I'm going to find us some horses, but I won't be back till later. The guy I need to buy them from is a friend of mine, but his store opens late for some strange reason. We are going to meet back here at sunset, you two can go around the city, here I'll take your bags." Galdevorm then took Lace's and Rayde's bag. Galdevorm then handed a pouch full of coins to Rayde and said, "Here is some money, buy what you want as long as it doesn't get us in trouble. And only buy from merchants at stands. And Rayde, stay out of trouble." Rayde nodded and said, "We will."

Galdevorm nodded and walked into the town. Lace looked at Rayde and said, "What do you wanna do?" Rayde buckled the Fang Sword to his belt and said, "Lets look around, there is bound to be something to do here." Lace smiled and said, "Then lets go!" Lace then grabbed Rayde by the wrist and walked into the city.

Maylan was definitely a fascinating settlement compared to Narris, there were merchants yelling out deals, there were a lot of people buying things as well. Lace and Rayde were walking together taking in all of the sights, and smells. Lace then noticed a small stand filled with gems, she pulled Rayde over with her to have a look. The merchant smiled and said, "How can I help you?" Lace shook her head and said, "Just looking, if thats okay?" The merchant nodded and said, "Suit yourself."

The stand had many colorful gems and jewelry placed on it. All basic colors were displayed, as well as a few exotic colors. Reds, Blues, Gold, Silver, White, Purple, Black, and more. Rayde looked at him and said, "Are these crystals valuable?" The merchant shook his head and said, "Not crystals, these are gems. Crystals are concentrated gems that are extremely rare. I don't sell any, but that fella over there does." The merchant then pointed to another stand littered with very few gems.

Lace then started to look at the jewelry, there were rings, earrings, bracelets, and more. Lace picked up a small silver ring studded with emeralds and asked, "How much is this, it looks pricey. I don't really need to worry about jewelry though." The merchant shrugged and said, "A decent deal, 5 silver coins would do it." Lace set down the ring and looked at Rayde, "Lets go." Rayde nodded, but just before leaving, he threw 5 gold coins on the table and snatched the ring. Lace didn't notice. Rayde stuffed the ring into his pocket.

Rayde looked at the merchant selling the Crystals. Rayde then looked at Lace and said, "I want to check something." Lace nodded and followed Rayde over to the merchant selling the Crystal. The merchant smiled and said, "Anything I can help you with?" Rayde looked at him and said, "Nah, just browsing." Rayde then looked at the Crystals. They were only about the size of a pea. There were only 6 colors, red, light blue, white, light gray, purple, and black. Rayde felt as if a strange power pulsed from the crystals. Rayde looked at the merchant and asked, "Where did you get these?" The merchant smiled and said, "You noticed my small supply. Yes they are rare. Crystals are concentrated gems, but I know they are more than that. If they were just concentrated gems, there would be more of them. No, I think these come from somewhere else. Have you heard of the myth of the Crystal?"

Rayde shook his head as the merchant continued, "There are supposedly 7 warriors who can wield Crystal, but not in a fashion like manner. No, they use them as weapons. They create them from virtually nowhere. Their powers are incredible, they can demolish cities in instant moments if they wanted too. But one of their own grew greedy, he started making threats to city leaders for money, blackmail as well. The other warriors didn't like that. When the warrior decided to try and kill the leader, the leader struck back and killed him. From then on, nothing else. It is almost as if they vanished."

Rayde was fascinated by this, but he didn't really believe it. Rayde nodded to the merchant and said, "Thank you, have a good afternoon." The merchant nodded and waved as Lace and Rayde walked off. Lace looked at Rayde and said, "You don't believe him do you?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Myths can be proven."

For the next few hours, they walked through the city. Buying various foods, but nothing more. The sun was soon setting, the sky had started to get its orange glow. Rayde looked at Lace and said, "We should get going, Galdevorm does not appreciate lateness." Lace nodded and said, "Yeah, we should." Rayde and Lace then began to walk back towards the main entrance.

Along the way, they passed the Crystal merchant again. Rayde looked at the crystals curiously, wondering if the myth is true. Just then, Rayde felt a splitting pain shoot up his skull. Rayde groaned and knelt over, grabbing his head. Lace knelt down next to him in alarm and said, "Rayde? Rayde! What's wrong?" Rayde groaned and said, "My head......urgh!!!" Rayde then felt a strange surge of power come from the crystals on the merchants stand. Rayde looked over to them to see them glowing slightly. Rayde then felt a pair of strong hands lift him up and help him walk. Rayde looked up to see Galdevorm carrying him by the shoulder to the main gate of the city. The pain in Rayde's head slowly went away as he got farther away from the crystals.

Rayde's sudden spasm of pain, and the glowing crystals caught the attention of the crowd, people were watching them leave. The pain in Rayde's head eventually reduced to a regular headache, allowing him to move on his own. Galdevorm had three brown horses stationed outside of the city. Two of them were attached to one by a rope. The horse in the lead had the three suitcases strapped to its sides. Galdevorm, Rayde, and Lace climbed on their horses, Galdevorm taking the lead. Galdevorm looked at Rayde and said, "Tell me what happened when we reach the mountains, we need to put some distance between us and Maylan." Rayde nodded as Galdevorm kicked his horse in the sides lightly, causing it to walk away from the city. Rayde looked back towards Maylan. _What was that back there?_

____________________________________________  
_

_Meanwhile_

An male elf was sitting in a room alone. The elf had blazing red hair that fell to his shoulders, and blazing red eyes. The elf was reading a book of sorts. The elf had a red iron breastplate held up on the wall. Next to it was a straight red sword, and a red shield. The room he was sitting in looked like a bedroom, only there was a large map of the continents on the wall.

The elf suddenly grasped his head, as if something pained him for a moment. The elf gasped and planted a hand to the ground. When he pulled it back up, he was pulling up a blazing red crystal. The crystal was glowing bright red. The elf looked at the crystal and said, "Show me." His voice was mild, like an experienced spokesman. A red beam of light shot out of the crystal, the beam of light directed at a specific point of the map. The elf took notice of the area and walked out of his room. He walked into what looked like a living room, where there were 5 other elves were sitting. One of them had light blue armor, slightly pointed ice-blue hair, and deep blue eyes. He also wore a blue armor, and had a curved longsword at his side. The blue-haired elf looked at the red-haired elf and said, "You felt it too, Infern?" Infern nodded and said, "It came from Maylan. I suggest we get there, Frigid."

Infern looked at the group and said, "Don't make yourselves known at Maylan, we don't want who we are to be exposed. Especially you, Vale." An elf with black hair that was spiked in a wind-blown fashion (Think Sonic the Hedgehog's hair, only shorter), sighed and said, "Fine. We should get going then." Vale then stood up, he had a notched black longsword at his side. A male elf with gray hair that fell just below his earlobes, and a shuriken strapped to his back said, "What do you think Infern? Did we find another?" Infern sighed and said, "I don't know, Gale, the energy signature is strange." Then another female elf with white hair that fell to the center of her back and a staff strung to her back said, "What do you mean different?" Infern looked at her and said, "It feels as if there is more than one type of power in him, Hayos (hay-oss)." Then a female elf with purple hair that covered her face that wields two short-swords then said, "Two, how?" Infern shrugged and said, "As I said before, Arcana, I have no idea. We should get going to find out."

Infern then walked back into his room and strapped on his armor and weapons. Infern then walked back into the living room and said, "Lets go."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Well, more characters introduced. I wonder if anyone can tell me who these people are. I'll give you a hint, their names have been mentioned before. Review!**


	9. Sanctuary

**Author's note- CREATIVE BURST!!! I have a good feeling that once I get this chapter updated, I should be able to get to the next very soon after. I have the next few chapters all planned out. Aaaanyway, lets get to it shall we? Review!**

***********************************************  
**

**Chapter 9- Sanctuary**

_Year 14, Day 175_

Rayde, Galdevorm, and Lace were ascending a mountain on horseback. A well worn trail led their way. Rayde and Lace were asleep on their horses, Laces head was resting on Rayde's shoulder. Galdevorm smiled as he saw this. _It is good that Lace decided to come along. I don't think that Rayde would be able to handle the shock an depression without her._ Galdevorm thought as he looked ahead. It was nearing dawn, a dim light casted over the mountains gave the mountains a pleasant glow.

In the distance, Galdevorm could make out what looked like a long wooden house. It wasn't very far. Galdevorm looked back and tapped Rayde on the shoulder. Rayde slowly opened his eyes. Once Rayde was awake, Galdevorm said, "We are approaching my house. Just thought you should be awake." Rayde nodded, not letting Lace off of his shoulder.

The house seemed old fashion, it was very long. It seemed as if it was an old school. Once they reached it, Rayde looked at Lace and said, "Hey, we're here." Lace stirred slightly and mumbled something. Rayde smiled and jumped off of his horse. Rayde then walked over to Lace's horse and gently pulled her off the horse. Rayde then picked her up bridal-style. Lace nuzzled against his chest and draped an arm over his shoulder. Galdevorm jumped off of his horse and looked at Rayde. Rayde smiled and shrugged. Galdevorm laughed and picked up the suitcases. Galdevorm then said, "Through the front door, turn left, and five doors down. A room should be open for her." Rayde nodded and began to head towards the building.

The building was made of a brown wood. Outside, there was what looked like a circular arena around 50 feet in diameter. Rayde walked through the front door and looked around. There was a living room, dining room, and kitchen in sight. The living room consisted of three large sofas, two lounge chairs, and a love seat. There was a fire right in the center of the furniture. A hole was in the ceiling so the smoke could escape. Rayde turned to the left and walked down the hallway to the fifth door as indicated. Rayde opened the door as best as he could without disturbing Lace.

The room had a single large bed, dresser, mirror, and even a bathroom off to the side. Rayde smiled and placed Lace on the bed and covered her up. Just before he left the room, he heard Lace say, "Rayde." Rayde turned around and knelt down next to Lace and said, "Yeah, something wrong?" Lace shook her head and said, "Stay here with me?" Rayde smiled and said, "Sure." Rayde then walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down next to Lace. Lace cuddled close to him and said, "Thanks." Rayde smiled and said, "No problem." Rayde and Lace then shut their eyes, happy to be sleeping somewhere other than on a horse.

Galdevorm meanwhile, was walking in with the suitcases. Galdevorm set his on the nearby couch and walked over towards the room that Lace and Rayde were in. Galdevorm noticed the door was slightly open. Galdevorm looked inside to see Rayde and Lace asleep together. Galdevorm smiled and set the suitcases by the door, and shut the door. Galdevorm then walked over to where his room was. He walked inside and shut the door. His room looked almost exactly like the one at his house in Narris. Galdevorm then lied down on his bed, eager to get some rest as well.

_Year 14, Day 176_

Rayde woke from the sound of someone walking near him. Rayde opened his eyes to find Lace gone. Rayde looked up just in time to see Lace walk into the bathroom carrying a suitcase. Rayde smiled as he realized that she was just getting changed. Rayde looked outside of his room to see his suitcase sitting near the door. Rayde got up and picked up the suitcase. Rayde quickly changed into something more clean than what he was wearing. Rayde put on a gray shirt and blue jeans. Rayde folded his dirty clothes and put them on top of his suitcase. Rayde heard the bathroom door open behind him.

Rayde turned around to see Lace dressed in a nice blue shirt, and dark blue pants. Her chestnut-brown hair was pulled back. Rayde smiled and said, "Good morning, Sleep well?" Lace walked over to him and said, "Yes I did. How about you?" Rayde nodded and said, "Good." Rayde then kissed Lace on the cheek and said, "Thank you for coming with me." Lace hugged him and said, "Its no problem at all. I always wondered what the world outside of Narris was like." Rayde cocked his head and said, "Is that the only reason?" Lace looked at Rayde and said, "Well, there is one other thing." Lace then kissed Rayde lightly. Rayde smiled and kissed back.

Lace broke the kiss and said, "There is someone I want to be with." Rayde smiled and said, "Then I have something for you. Rayde then walked over to his dirty pants and pulled out the ring that he bought last night. Rayde walked over to Lace and placed it on her ring finger and said, "I want you to have this. Think of it as a promise ring." Lace marveled at the ring and said, "This is the same one that I looked at last night, isn't it?" Rayde nodded and said, "I thought that you should have it. It suits you." Lace hugged Rayde tightly and said, "Oh Rayde! Thank you so much. I will keep it with me forever." Rayde then brought his lips to Lace's and kissed her, both of them getting lost in the moment.

Eventually, Rayde broke the kiss and said, "We should see Galdevorm, if he is even awake yet." Lace nodded and said, "Okay." Rayde then walked out of his room, and headed towards the living room, followed by Lace. Rayde and Lace looked around the living room, there was no one in it. "Galdevorm? You in here?" Rayde called out.

"Galdevorm isn't here, he went out to Maylan to get some food." A voice called out. Rayde and Lace looked for the source of the sound. "In the kitchen." The voice said. Rayde and Lace then walked over to the kitchen. There stood a female human with pointed ears. She had long black hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore an elegant white house robe. She had brown eyes as well. "Who are you? Lace asked.

The woman laughed and said, "My name is Alliel (al-eel) {on the 'al' part, the 'L' sound is longer.} I'm a friend of Galdevorm's. He told me you were here. You must be Rayde and Lace." Rayde and Lace nodded in response. Rayde, out of curiosity, asked, "Are your pointed ears natural? Or is there something I'm missing?" Alliel smiled and said, "You don't know? I'm an elf, and Maylan was an elf settlement. Not our most elegant city, but it is a good trade point." Lace looked at Alliel curiously and said, "An elf?" Alliel smiled and said, "You don't know? You guys have never been outside of Narris have you? Well, I'll give you a brief lesson. Humans are not the only race on this planet. There are Elves, Apes, Wolves, Humans, Felines, Atlawa, Moles, and Dragons." Rayde gaped when he heard this, "Dragons?" Alliel nodded and said, "They're not just myths. They hold balance of the planet. If a major crisis happens, it is usually the dragons who resolve it. They are very powerful."

Lace nodded and said, "What about the other races?" Alliel smiled and said, "It seems the lesson gets longer. Well, the elves are the main users of Magic. Elves are the ones who make enchanted weapons and items, as well as royal clothing. The apes make the weapons themselves. They overwhelm in military power, but they have dwindled over the years and started to fall apart. The Felines are the trade focal points, and they are the best fighters around. The Atlawa are the main source of military tools, like catapults, ballista, barricades, that kind of thing. The Dragons are the peace keepers. If anything comes up that effects the planet itself, it becomes their business whether you like it or not. The Dragons are the ones you don't want to mess with, they are mysterious and incredibly powerful. The Moles are the best in aerial machinery. The Humans, as you know, are well in anything water related. Boats, ships, military boats and ships."

After a pause, Rayde asked, "What about the wolves?" Alliel sighed and said, "The wolves, or the Deroves (Der-roves), are not well known due to their few numbers. They were once the best in aerial machinery, until the Moles took that title. There was a war between the two, which left the Deroves on the verge of extinction. They only have one settlement left. It is to the south in the Vergan Plains. Their numbers are in the 100,000 area. They have earned the reputation of the scourge of the lands, as even their leaders have been reduced to lowly theives." Rayde nodded and said, "So it would be best to stay away from them huh?" Alliel nodded as a response.

Alliel then handed Rayde and Lace a plate of food, cooked eggs, vegetables, and ham slices. Alliel smiled and said, "You guys look beat, you should eat." They both nodded and took the plates. Rayde and Lace then walked over to the table and ate their meal. Once they finished, Rayde looked at Alliel and said, "So, how long have you known Galdevorm? Alliel smiled and said, "I have been living here for 13 years, I met Galdevorm right around the time I got this house." Rayde nodded in response.

Soon after, Galdevorm opened the front door and said, "Got some food, but I may need help bringing it all in." Rayde nodded and walked outside to help Galdevorm. Galdevorm had a cart full of different types of food. Fruits, vegetables, meats, and even soups that require just water and heat. Galdevorm then said, "Put all of those on the table, Alliel will put them away. Sleep well last night?" Rayde smiled and said, "Well enough, you?" Galdevorm shrugged and said, "Good enough."

Once all of the good was brought in and put away, Galdevorm sat on the nearest chair and said, "Rayde, I want to talk to you." Rayde nodded and sat down near Galdevorm on a sofa. Galdevorm sighed and said, "This is entirely up to you, but if you want to continue your training, I will gladly help you. We will pick up on swordplay, and I warn you, it wont be easy." Rayde nodded and said, "I have no problem with it. Knowing how to fight is a good thing out in the open world." Galdevorm nodded and said, "Indeed it is." Alliel then walked up behind Galdevorm, placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Would you like to learn how to use magic Rayde? It is up to you."

Rayde cocked his head and said, "Humans can learn magic?" Alliel shook her head and said, "No, but Galdevorm told me of your....uhh... problem with the Wolf Spirit, Xaider." Rayde stared at Alliel and said, "Xaider? That's his name?" Alliel nodded and said, "Yes, I have studied on him. Since he is within you, you might be able to learn magic. Are you interested?" Rayde nodded and said, "Sounds good, but not till after my sword training is complete, okay?" Alliel nodded and said, "Fine with me. That gives me time to prepare your lessons."

Rayde nodded and said to Galdevorm, "When should we start?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "If your ready, we can start now."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Well, here we go. The story continues. Well, I have some pretty good news. This story is also going to cover Rayde while he was serving Kaze, although this is going to make this much longer. I have a good set of ideas set up and I can go with it. Review!**


	10. Swordplay

**Author's note- As I said last chapter, the next chapter wont be far behind. Obviously, this chapter is going to cover Rayde's training, but I am going to put something else in as well. Review!**

******************************************  
**

**Chapter 10- Swordplay**

_Year 14, Day 176_

Rayde and Galdevorm were standing in a courtyard just outside of the house in the mountains. Rayde was holding a wooden sword, as was Galdevorm. Rayde was wearing his traditional training clothes, a white robe-like attire. Galdevorm smiled and said, "I want to see what you can do as of now. Come at me." Rayde nodded and ran towards Galdevorm, sword raised high. Rayde tried to bring the sword down across his chest. Galdevorm easily blocked it and pushed Rayde back. Rayde stumbled and charged again, this time trying for a sideswipe. Galdevorm ducked under the blade and pushed Rayde back again.

For about 10 minutes, it was the same routine. Rayde would strike at Galdevorm, Galdevorm would then block and push Rayde back. Eventually, Galdevorm said, "Enough." Rayde lowered his sword and waited for further instruction. Galdevorm sighed and said, "You attack with sheer offense. You will get nowhere with that type of style. Now, lets see how well you can defend. Prepare yourself!" Rayde then readied his sword for the attack.

Galdevorm then charged at Rayde and swung at his shoulder. Rayde lifted the sword to block, but the sheer force of the blow pushed the wooden sword against his shoulder and forced him to stumble back. Galdevorm then swiped at his side. Rayde barely had time to lift the sword to block, but the effect was the same. After about 5 minutes of this, Galdevorm stopped and said, "We have a lot of work to do. Overall, your just like any rookie swordsman. Lets hope you can improve. I am going to inform you on what you did wrong."

Rayde nodded as Galdevorm said, "If an enemy strikes at your shoulder, don't just raise the sword to block, strike back with the blade. That will prevent the recoil. Now, when you block you leave yourself open. Try your best to be in front of the blade, that will decrease your chances of being hit at an awkward angle. Now, as for your offense, you are very frontal. That is not how you should do it. Wait for the enemy to open a weak point. The best thing to do is to wait for your opponent to make the first move. Only strike first if your enemy is caught off guard. This will set him off balance, giving you an opportunity to strike again. Now, as for your open assault, try your best to keep the blade in line with your chest, unless going for a swipe attack, in that case keep it level with your shoulders. If you are attacking at an angle, go for a shoulder-to-hip fashion. Now, practice by yourself for a while and I will test you again."

Rayde nodded and waited for Galdevorm to walk out of the arena. Rayde then practiced his swordsmanship by ghost-fighting, or fighting alone. Rayde did this for about 20 minutes. Galdevorm eventually walked back into the arena and said, "Prepare yourself." Rayde nodded and readied his sword. Galdevorm struck first this time, ducking low to swipe at Rayde's legs. Rayde planted the sword into the ground to stop the attack. Rayde then pushed against Galdevorm's sword, holding at a standoff. Galdevorm smiled and said, "Good." Galdevorm then pushed off of Rayde and swung at his shoulder. Rayde struck back against Galdevorm's sword, resulting in another standoff. Galdevorm smiled and pushed off of Rayde again. Galdevorm then ran at Rayde and battered against him profusely, pushing Rayde back step by step. Rayde was able to block each blow, but when Galdevorm tried to strike at one side, then quickly switch to the other side, Rayde stumbled over his feet and fell to the ground. Rayde looked up to see Galdevorm's sword pointed at his neck.

Galdevorm sighed and said, "Although you have learned how to block, now you must learn footwork. Footwork is how you move your feet in response to your enemies movements. This will set your balance so you wont fall over as you just did. Practice moving your feet alone, find a rhythm that will keep you standing." Rayde nodded and got to his feet as Galdevorm walked away from the arena.

For the next hour, Rayde practiced movement with his legs and feet. He found it much easier to move while striking, making a skip-like attack, as well as defending. Once he had the hang of it, Galdevorm walked out into the arena again and said, "Last time for today, then you will practice alone for a few hours." Rayde nodded and readied for Galdevorm's attack.

Galdevorm wasted no time in attacking, he charged at Rayde and swung towards his neck. Rayde ducked under the blade and stabbed at Galdevorm. Galdevorm quickly jumped out of the way, and swiped at Rayde's chest. Rayde leaned backwards and lunged at Galdevorm again. Galdevorm batted aside the sword and swung the sword overhead. Rayde used the momentum of Galdevorm batting Rayde's sword aside and blocked Galdevorm's attack. Rayde then pushed back against Galdevorm and swung at his shoulder. Galdevorm blocked it, and stepped back. Rayde then jumped at Galdevorm, attempting to cut him down the middle. Galdevorm rolled out of the way and stabbed at Rayde. Rayde leaned back to avoid it and swiped at Galdevorm. Galdevorm moved out of the way and swiped at Rayde. Rayde had to block with both hands on the sword. Galdevorm then pushed Rayde back a few steps and swiped upward at Rayde's sword. Before Rayde could react, his sword was knocked out of his hand and caught by Galdevorm. Galdevorm then placed both blades to his neck, ending the duel.

For a long moment, Galdevorm stared at him. Galdevorm eventually lowered the blades and said, "Good improvement. You catch on quickly. I would say that within a month or so, you will be as good as me." Rayde nodded and said, "I will try." Galdevorm smiled and said, "Work hard. When you are ready, we will spar again." Rayde nodded and took the sword back from Galdevorm. Rayde then started to practice by himself. Galdevorm, who was standing on the sides observing started to think to himself. _His progress is surprising. He is a very fast learner. Still, I wasn't even trying compared to what I can do. Lets hope he can keep up._

_________________________________________________________  
_

_Meanwhile, with Alliel and Lace_

Lace was watching Rayde and Galdevorm spar, Alliel cleaning a few things in the house. Alliel looked towards Lace and noticed she looked sad. Alliel walked over to her and said, "Is something wrong?" Lace looked at Alliel and said, "It's just......Since Rayde is learning how to fight, what should I do? How can I be any use? I want to help him, but I don't really know how. What can I do?" Alliel smiled and said, "You are helping him more than you know. Do you think he would be able to handle the stress of the current situation without you?" Alliel was waiting for a reply, but Lace was silent. "I suppose, I can teach you a few things about combat."

Lace smiled and said, "Really? I mean, I don't want to trouble you." Alliel smiled and said, "I have a nothing else to do. While Rayde and Galdevorm are training, I can teach you how to fight a bit. Not as much as Rayde, but enough so you can defend yourself." Lace nodded and said, "Great! Now I don't have to worry about being as much of a burden." Alliel smiled and said, "Then follow me."

Alliel then started to walk down the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, and another part of the house that Lace had never been in. Lace was lead into a large shooting range. Lace noticed that there was no room to learn how to fight with her hands. Lace then said, "What are you going to teach me exactly?" Alliel smiled and said, "Something easy to learn, and effective. I am going to teach you how to use a long-range weapon. I have a few choices here. I have throwing knives, shurikens, bows, crossbows, and darts. Take your pick."

Lace then walked up to a shelf that had all of the weapons. A white-metal bow caught her eye. She picked it up to see it. The bow was about 4 feet long, a regular bow. The shaft was made of metal, the string an elegant clear wire. There was designs of vines on the shaft, except on the handle, which was smooth. The bow fit perfectly in her hands, almost as if it was made for her. Lace turned to Alliel, bow in hand, and said, "Lets try this."

Alliel smiled and said, "A reasonable choice. Now, lets see if you can shoot the target downrange." Alliel then pointed towards a circular target down the range. It had a blue outer circle, a yellow center circle, a red inner circle, and a black dot in the center. Lace walked up to the edge of the range and picked up a quiver of arrows. Lace put on the quiver and notched an arrow, she found it surprisingly easy, she had always heard from friends that bows were hard to shoot. Lace pulled back the string and let go. The arrow only made it about halfway down. Alliel laughed and said, "Pull harder than that."

Lace smiled and readied another arrow. This time, she pulled the bow back as far as she could, bending it very far. Lace then let go of the arrow. The arrow shot through the air and landed just outside of the blue circle. Alliel smiled and said, "You need to aim, line up the tip of the arrow with the center, then raise it to meet gravity's pull. Master this, and shooting a bow will be very simple." Lace nodded and readied another arrow, this time, she lined up the tip of it as instructed. She pulled the arrow back and let it go. The arrow landed in the blue, only below the center.

Alliel then said, "You didn't raise it. Remember to do that." Lace nodded and tried again. Over the next hour or so, she practiced her marksmanship, she only hit the blue and yellow, not the red or the black dot. Once the sun was nearly setting, Alliel said, "Alright, that is enough for today. I bet your arm is tired." Lace groaned and dropped the sword, rubbing her shoulder. Lace then said, "Yeah, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Alliel smiled and said, "Well, rest that arm. Tomorrow, your going to use the other arm. You are going to learn how to shoot a bow with both hands." Lace groaned and said, "Both hands?" Alliel laughed and said, "I'm not gonna go easy on you. And when you can hit the black dot 4 out of 5 times, I will teach you how to defend yourself with the bow. As in deflecting arrows, and even fighting with it. That is why metal bows are the best." Lace nodded and said, "I'll just put the bow back." Lace then carried the bow back to the cabinet. Lace noticed something about the other weapons, they had a strange symbol on them, it had two curved lines meeting at a point, making a 'V' shape, in between the top of the lines, there was an eye. Lace looked at the design and asked, "What does this symbol mean, the one on every weapon?"

Alliel thought for a second and said, "All of those weapons belonged to my grandfather. No one knew his name, he only called himself by Arrowsight. He was a master of all ranged weapons." Lace nodded and said, "Did he make these by hand?" Alliel nodded and said, "He also fused magic in them so they will never break, or temper. No matter how far you bend them, smash them, beat them, they wont even dent." Lace smiled and said, "He must have been very good at that." Alliel nodded and said, "I was with him a lot, he trained me. He was a brilliant elf." Lace nodded and said, "What happened to him?" Alliel smiled and said, "He died of old age. After his arm gave out, he gave up the live of action and settled down."

Lace nodded and said, "Well, lets see of Rayde and Galdevorm is finished for today." Alliel smiled and said, "You really care for Rayde don't you?" Lace blushed and nodded. Lace then said, "What about you and Galdevorm? You said you were together for 13 years." Alliel blushed and said, "We're not really, 'together', just living together." Lace nodded and started to walk out of the range towards the living room.

A few minutes later, Rayde and Galdevorm came inside. Alliel had dinner ready at this time. Everyone ate their fill, and prepared for bed. Just before everyone started to head for bed, Alliel walked up to Galdevorm and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight." Galdevorm, surprised by this, blushed brightly and said, "Goodnight Alliel. See you in the morning." Alliel smiled and walked towards the bedrooms, winking at Lace along the way.

When Alliel was out of earshot, Rayde said, "Feeling flushed Galdevorm? Your as red as a cherry." Galdevorm cleared his throat and looked down. Galdevorm then said, "Goodnight you two." Rayde laughed and said, "Goodnight." Rayde then walked back towards the bedroom that he shared with Lace. Lace wasn't very far behind. Galdevorm was standing in the living room alone, still trying to stop blushing. Galdevorm shook it off and headed towards his bedroom, trying to think of ways to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Hmmm, sorry if I seemed like a stuck-up by putting in my own name, but I had no other ideas for a name. Hmmmmmm, Alliel and Galdevorm? An intriguing concept I must admit. Oh, and Lace is learning how to fight with a bow. This is gonna get good. Review!**


	11. Discovered

**Author's note- The streak continues! I'm gonna speed things up a bit, although this chapter will introduce something that is the main point of a large portion of the story. Well, all I can say is that multiple things will happen that will surprise some of you.**

*******************************************  
**

**Chapter 11- Discovered**

_Year 14, Day 192_

Over the past month, Rayde and Lace's training have progressed very smoothly. Rayde was learning quickly, mastering multiple sparring stances, but he only uses one. Scorpion Tail. Galdevorm feels that he is ready to start testing with real swords, on account that Rayde eventually shattered his wooden sword. Galdevorm also is teaching Rayde how to take down enemies using the environment. Galdevorm has an arena stationed in the mountains. It is surrounded by the mountain tips, giving it a bowl-like shape. The walls had many ledges, but just out of reach of a jump. This training has been going on for about a week. Galdevorm is soon going to give him his last test based on the environment combat. Then Galdevorm will test Rayde again, in person.

Lace's training has been progressing smoothly as well. Lace can now hit the black dot 8 out of 10 times, or 4 out of 5. Lace has also learned how to deflect arrows, bolts, knives, shurikens, and even swords with the bow that Alliel gave her. Lace has nearly finished her training, all she has to finish up on is physical attacks.

* * *

_Rayde_

Rayde was standing in the center of the hollowed-out section of the mountain containing the arena. Rayde has his sword that his father gave him unsheathed and ready for combat, both blades glistening in the morning light. Galdevorm, who was standing next to a console said, "Okay, this is your last test before your training takes it last challenge. You are to take on four enemies at once. Although, you cannot slay them with swords, or fists. And you must slay them all within 3 seconds." Galdevorm then pressed a few buttons on the console.

Four human-like dummies appeared from the ground, wielding a sword each. Rayde readied his sword and looked around. _Okay, slay these guys without sword of fist. Maybe their own weapon? No, that is a sword. Maybe I have to make them destroy themselves......at the same time? Not possible. Wait, maybe I'm looking at the wrong places._ Rayde then started to look around the nearby rock formations. Rayde smiled as an idea occurred to him.

Rayde then charged at the dummies, just before running into them, he slid on his back and tripped all of them. As Rayde got past them, they fell to the ground. Rayde stood back up and ran towards the walls. Rayde looked back along the way to see the dummies chasing after him, just what he wanted. Just before Rayde hit the wall, Rayde planted his feet on them, and vaulted off of the way. Rayde then landed on one of the dummies heads, and pushed himself up the wall, letting him grab a nearby ledge. Rayde then started to climb up the wall so he can get to a larger ledge, one that he can stand on. Once Rayde got on a large enough ledge, he climbed up on it and looked down. The dummies were starting to climb up the wall, using their friends as supports to get high enough.

Rayde smiled and looked at the ledge he was standing on, it seemed as if there was a section that was pushed into it. There was a crease at the ledge, and the wall supporting it. Rayde smiled as an idea occurred to him. Rayde placed his sword in the crack at the wall and the ledge. Rayde then pushed into it as hard as he could. Once he had the sword halfway into the rock. Rayde pushed down towards the ledge. Little by little, the ledge started to come out of place. Eventually, Rayde got the ledge out about halfway. Rayde then pulled out the sword and stood towards the edge of the ledge.

Rayde looked down to see nearly all of the dummies at the bottom of the ledge he was standing on, all of them in a vertical line. Rayde smiled and jumped straight up. As he came down, he stomped on the ledge as hard as he could. The ledge came loose and began to fall. Rayde immediately sheathed his sword and jumped off of the ledge. The ledge quickly took the dummies off of the wall, knocking them down one at a time.

Rayde rolled as he landed so he wouldn't hurt himself. Rayde ended up on one knee, as he heard the ledge crash into the ground. Rayde looked behind him to see the ledge he was standing on sitting on the ground, a dummy's arm sticking out from the bottom. Rayde turned to Galdevorm, who was smiling.

Galdevorm then said, "Well done, that is exactly what I would have done. Well, I'll let you rest for a while, and then your last test will begin." Rayde nodded and sat on the rock he just knocked down, a bit tired from the recent task. About 30 minutes later, Galdevorm walked out into the center of the arena, carrying a single greatsword. The blade was 4 inches in width, 6 feet in length, and one foot for the hilt. The hilt was made of metal, and wrapped in red cloth. The pommel had a single round disk at the end about an inch wide. In the center, a symbol of a wing on the side.

Galdevorm readied the sword and said, "The rules are simple, disarm your opponent. Try your best not to injure your enemy, we don't need any missing limbs today." Rayde nodded and unsheathed the Fang Sword, and prepared to fight. Rayde stood with his feet shoulder-width apart, the sword was held in his right hand. The sword was held up above his shoulder, and about two feet from his head. Making a resemblance of a scorpion's tail. Rayde also had a hand straight out in front of him, palm facing upward. This is the Scorpion Tail stance.

Galdevorm held his swords with both hands. The sword was out in front of him, angled slightly so that it is held comfortably. Galdevorm's right foot was in front, while his left was in the back, making his center of gravity equal on both feet.

For about 5 minutes, neither once moved. The chilled wind whistling through the arena. Galdevorm moved his leg slightly, this is when Rayde attacked. Rayde ran at Galdevorm and swiped at his chest. Galdevorm blocked and punched Rayde in the chest, pushing him back a few feet. Galdevorm then brought his sword down on Rayde's shoulder. Rayde jumped to the side to avoid the attack and swiped at Galdevorm's legs. Galdevorm blocked with his sword and jumped back.

Rayde readied his sword. _Good defense, lets see about his offense. If he gets a chance to._ Rayde thought as Galdevorm ran at him. Galdevorm swiped horizontally at Rayde's stomach. Rayde blocked with his sword. Galdevorm quickly recovered and struck again, battering Rayde blow after blow. Rayde was being pushed back. _This is how he got me last time. Think Rayde, what is his weak point?_ Rayde thought as he blocked three more of Galdevorm's attacks.

Galdevorm eventually pushed Rayde back towards the wall. Galdevorm then swung the sword to cut Rayde shoulder to hip. Rayde blocked, resulting in a standoff. For a while, they just stood there, pushing against each other. Galdevorm eventually said, "You have improved ten fold. I will no longer take it easy on you." Galdevorm then jumped back and charged at Rayde again, slashing at Rayde's side. Rayde ducked under the blade, and rolled out back into the arena. Rayde then slashed at Galdevorm, aiming for his right arm. Galdevorm blocked with his sword and pushed Rayde back. Rayde stumbled and blocked another attack. Galdevorm then struck at Rayde's left shoulder. Rayde blocked and pushed Galdevorm back with his hand. Rayde then swipe-kicked at Galdevorm's feet. Galdevorm jumped over Rayde and swung down. Rayde rolled towards the wall to avoid it.

Rayde quickly stood up just in time to block another attack. Rayde noticed his back was to the wall again. _He is going to pin me here till I mess up. Although....._ Rayde smiled to himself as he got an idea. Rayde stood with his back to the wall. Galdevorm quickly started battering Rayde with attack after attack. Rayde was able to block every single one of them. Galdevorm eventually tried to swipe at Rayde's side. Rayde blocked the sword and smiled. "Gotcha." Rayde said.

Rayde then grabbed the hand that Galdevorm was holding the sword with and drove it into the wall, pinning the sword in place. Rayde then elbowed Galdevorm on the cheek, causing him to stumble backwards. Rayde then brought his sword up to Galdevorm's neck before he recovered. Galdevorm froze as he felt the cold steel barely touch his skin. For about 30 seconds, they just stood there, the gravity of the situation settling in. The student has beaten the teacher. Galdevorm smiled and said, "In all of my years of teaching, no one has ever beaten me in swordplay. I wasn't even holding back. Well done Rayde, you have surpassed me."

Rayde smiled and sheathed his sword. Rayde then walked back towards Galdevorm's sword and pulled it out of the wall. The sword was surprisingly heavy. Rayde handed the sword back to Galdevorm and asked, "Why a greatsword? Although it is a very strong sword when it comes to blows, it lacks speed." Galdevorm smiled and said, "Regular swords are fragile, very easy to break. A greatsword has always suited my style." Rayde smiled and said, "Well, what now?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "Now that you have surpassed me, you will train alone. Until you are ready, you can go off on your own. Or you can stay here with me and Alliel. The choice rests on you."

Rayde nodded and said, "It will also depend on Lace." Galdevorm nodded and said, "Yes indeed. I have a question for you. Do you plan on being with Lace for the rest of your life? As in marriage?" Rayde blushed a bit and said, "I......I hope so." Galdevorm placed a hand on Rayde's shoulder and said, "Well, it seems you are growing up." Rayde smiled and blushed in response. Galdevorm then said, "Lets go back to the house. We should see how Lace's training is progressing." Rayde nodded and said, "I still don't see why she wanted to learn how to fight." Galdevorm smiled and said, "I bet she feels like a burden. She doesn't want to be in the way in case you end up in a fight. Lace cares about you, and she will do all in her power to protect you." Rayde nodded and said, "As will I."

* * *

_Lace_

Lace was standing in the courtyard with Alliel. Lace was holding the white-metal bow made by Arrowsight. Alliel was holding a basic sword. Alliel smiled and said, "Lets see if you can hold yourself if someone fights you with a sword." Lace nodded and readied the bow. She held it out in front of her so that it was angled with her body, a hand to her back ready to draw an arrow at any given second.

Alliel ran at Lace, swiping the sword downward. Lace blocked the blow with the bow and spun around to the side. Lace then swung the bow upwards towards Alliel's wrist, knocking the sword out of her hand. Lace then drew an arrow and notched it, ready to shot at any second. The arrow was pointing straight at Alliel's head. All of this happened in a matter of three seconds. Alliel smiled and said, "Your speed is astounding. Does your family have a history with bows?" Lace shrugged and said, "I don't know. I never checked." Alliel nodded and said, "You should check when you have a chance."

Lace then studied the bow for a while, marveling at it expert craftsmanship. "Did Arrowsight ever name his weapons?" Lace asked. Alliel nodded and said, "Yes, he named the bow Heilig (Hail-ig), it means 'Holy' in the language of the elves." Lace smiled and thought, _Just one letter less than my name._ Alliel then smiled and said, "We should get ready for when Galdevorm and Rayde get back. Knowing boys, they are going to be hungry when they get back." Lace nodded and followed Alliel inside the house.

Alliel and Lace then prepared lunch, as it was early in the day. About an hour in, Alliel smiled and Lace and said, "Mind if I ask a personal question?" Lace smiled and said, "I don't mind, if I don't like the question, I wont answer." Alliel smiled and said, "What will you do if Rayde decides to leave?" Lace was silent for a moment and said, "I will go with him, if that is what he wants." Alliel smiled and said, "Do you love him?" Lace blushed and said, "I.......I suppose......I do." Alliel smiled again and said, "I see. It's only natural. How long have you two been together?" Lace thought for a second and said, "A month or two. Everything started when he saved me life." Alliel nodded and said, "Yes, I heard about that incident. I bet Rayde would do anything to protect you." Lace smiled and said nothing. Alliel decided best not to intrude further and continued to cook.

About 30 minutes later, Galdevorm and Rayde walked inside. Lace ran up to Rayde and kissed him. Lace eventually broke the kiss and said, "So how did it go?" Rayde smiled and said, "I beat Galdevorm." Alliel laughed and said, "You're joking right? Right?" Galdevorm smiled and said, "It's true, he is the first student of mine to surpass me." Alliel was obviously surprised.

Once the meal was finished, everyone got a plate and sat down to eat. There was usual conversation at the table, now and then, Galdevorm and Alliel would get deep into a conversation. Once they finished, Alliel started to do the dishes, while Galdevorm sharpened his sword. Rayde and Lace were sitting at the couch talking.

About 10 minutes later, a loud knock was heard at the door. Galdevorm looked at the door and said, "Rayde, Lace, get to your room. Don't come out until I tell you to. Go!" Rayde, not sure what was going on, nodded and grabbed Lace. He then quickly walked to their room. Rayde shut the door and locked it. Rayde could hear Galdevorm open the door and start talking. His voice was muffled due to the walls. Another person was talking, the voice sounded vaguely familiar. After about 10 minutes, the conversation started to heat up, it was obvious they were yelling.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple swords unsheathing and people storming the house came through. There was the sound of Alliel's scream, and Galdevorm yelling profusely. Suddenly, Rayde and Lace's door was kicked in, showing someone from Narris standing outside. The soldier looked out to the living room and shouted, "Check! I found them!" Rayde then heard the same voice from before say, "You three hold Galdevorm here. The rest of you, block all exits. Don't even think about trying anything woman, unless you want Galdevorm's blood to stain the floor." Rayde and Lace then heard multiple footsteps, five more guards surrounded the door, and a few more went outside. Check then walked through the crowd and entered Rayde's and Lace's room. Check, who was wearing a silver battle armor, smiled and said, "It's been a while Draye, Holly." Rayde stood in front of Lace and said, "What do you want Check? I'm out of the city, I'm out of Narris's hair. Cant you just leave us alone?"

Check chuckled and said, "It took us a while to find you. You really think these men are going to leave after searching this long? Besides, now it's time for you to pay for what you did to my son." Rayde groaned and said, "I told you, I didn't mean for that to happen, it just did!" Check unsheathed a sword and said, "Don't play that shit with me, you wanted my son dead. Is it just a coincidence that he was slain by your hand? I don't think so!"

Rayde was about to answer again when he heard the sound of clanging swords outside of the house. Check quickly pushed Rayde out of the way and grabbed Lace. Check then brought the sword to Lace's neck and said, "Come quietly." Rayde growled and said, "You coward." Check smiled and said, "Tactical Warfare, hit them where they are weakest. Their emotions. Now, come with us." Rayde clenched his fist, and reluctantly obeyed. He walked towards the guards. One of them quickly wrapped Rayde's hands in rope. They then started towards the front door. Three guards had Galdevorm pinned to the floor, a sword to the back of his neck. Alliel was standing by the table, tears in her eyes. Check pointed at Galdevorm and said, "Take him with us, something is going on outside."

Check then had everyone moved outside. Check gasped as he saw what happened. There were 5 dead guards outside of the house. There was also a large group of Narris's soldiers. Leading them, was Kale. Check growled and said, "How did you find us?" Kale smiled and said, "You really think that I was going to let you walk out of the city? Especially after your stunt at the trial." Check chuckled and said, "What are you smiling at? I have your son, his girlfriend, and your brother. All three of their lives are in my hands." Just then, Check's guards pulled out their swords, one of them placing a blade to Rayde's neck.

Kale thought for a second and said, "What happens after? Try to run from us? Your back is to the mountain." Check smiled and said, "You speak as if these three lives mean nothing to you. Well if that is how you feel..." Check then braced himself to slash Lace's neck. Kale threw a hand out in front of him and said, "Wait!" Check smiled and let Kale talk. Kale sighed and said, "What do you want?" Check smiled and said, "Give me Narris, and I will think about sparing their lives." Kale, for a moment, looked to the back of the crowd and said, "I cant do that." Check then said, "Then your decision is final?" Kale shook his head and said, "No, but hers is."

There was a sound of the twang of a bow, and almost all of the guards fell to the ground, arrows procuring out the back of their heads. Check glanced behind him to see Galdevorm grab Check's sword out of his hands. Galdevorm then cut the ropes binding Rayde's hands. Rayde then grabbed the arm that Check was using to hold Lace and broke the wrist. Check howled in pain and let go of Lace. Once Lace was away, Rayde kicked Check in the chest, sending him on his back. Kale walked up to Check and said, "As my right of leader of Narris, I am placing you under arrest for illegal influence of a political trial. Do not attempt to flee, and you will not be killed. You will await trial for your punishment. Men! Bind this criminal!" 7 of Kale's guards then ran up to Check and wrapped his hands in rope. They then heaved him to his feet and walked away with him.

Kale looked at Rayde and said, "Are you okay?" Rayde smiled and said, "It's good you came when you did. We're fine." Rayde then hugged his father. Kale smiled and hugged back. Kale then said, "We knew what Check was planning, we have been trailing him for weeks. At least we caught him. How is your training going?" Rayde was about to answer when Galdevorm walked up and said, "He has surpassed me in swordplay." Kale flinched and said, "You should be proud Rayde, no one has ever beaten him. Not even I could!" Rayde smiled and said, "Yeah, well....you know."

Kale looked at Lace and said, "Hey Lace, your parents say hello." Lace nodded and said, "Tell them I said hi, and that I'm fine." Kale nodded and said, "I really wish I could stay and catch up, but we have a little criminal problem to deal with." Rayde sighed and said, "Darnit, oh well. Guess it can't be helped." Kale placed a hand on Rayde's shoulder and said, "I will be back as soon as I can." Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks dad, I wait for that day." Kale nodded and said, "Hate to run, but I have to go." Just before Kale left, he had his men help dispose of the bodies. They ended up throwing them over the side of a steep cliff. Once all of the bodies were taken care of, everyone said their goodbyes. Kale then left with his group. Check walking with them, tears in his eyes because of his wrist.

Rayde looked at Alliel and said, "How did you do that?" Alliel smiled and said, "Eight arrows in one shot. I had to use magic with that." Alliel was holding a bow made of brown wood. Rayde nodded and said, "Well, that was interesting." Galdevorm laughed and said, "You are a strange one. Even in the face of death your smiling." Rayde shrugged and said, "No use looking at a situation so bleekly." Lace hugged Rayde and said, "That's the second time you saved me." Rayde smiled and said, "We all did, it wasn't just me."

Lace smiled and nodded, holding Rayde tight. "I hate to be a burden." Lace whispered. Rayde smiled and said, "You're not a burden. That could have happened to anyone." Lace stayed silent for a while. Eventually, Rayde said, "We should get inside." Lace agreed and started to walk inside with Rayde.

Once Rayde and Lace were inside, Galdevorm walked up to Alliel and said, "Thank you, you really saved me, us." Alliel smiled and said, "I'm sure you would have done the same." Galdevorm smiled and said, "Yes, I would have." Without warning, Galdevorm pulled Alliel in and kissed her. Alliel froze as his lips touched hers. For about 10 seconds, Galdevorm kissed Alliel. Galdevorm eventually broke the kiss and said, "I have been waiting a while to do that." Alliel smiled and said, "Lets go in." Galdevorm nodded and walked inside with Alliel, holding hands the whole time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on a nearby mountaintop_

Infern was sitting on a large flat mountaintop overlooking a small house. Infern saw everything with Check. Infern nodded and said, "That boy is him." Frigid walked up next to him and said, "What should we do? I bet he will be reluctant to leave." Infern thought for a second and said, "We will talk to him tomorrow. We will leave the choice to him."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Whoa, that was way longer than I expected. So, now that I got Check out of the way, I can deal with the big issue at hand, these six warriors. Review!**


	12. Magic

**Author's note- Heeelooooo! Okay, got a nice little chapter coming up. Start of magic training, as well as something else that I cant find a phrase for without giving it away. Review!**

*******************************  
Chapter 12- Magic**

_Year 14, Day 193_

Rayde and Alliel were standing outside of the house, in the courtyard used as a training ground. Alliel was dressed in a white and silver robe, Rayde was in his usual training clothes. Today, Rayde convinced Alliel to start his training in magic. Alliel eventually agreed.

Alliel then said, "Lets begin. Magic is a tricky business. It's not just say the words, and it happens. It is much more complicated than that. Magic should be a drastic resort, only if something needs done that conventional means will not solve. Before you learn to cast a spell, you must know about what you are casting. The worst thing to do is to cast something you have no understanding of. Magic works as the way that the user knows it. Say I wanted to summon up a block of wood. I would have to know exactly how much, what kind of wood it is, and what condition it is in. Although, you only need to envision this. The words are used in the actual casting, think of it as starting a fire. The flint are the words used, the paper in the wood is what you envision it as, and the wood is what it actually is. The end result, a fire, or what you wanted. Does that make sense?" Rayde nodded and asked, "Are there limits to magic?"

Alliel nodded and said, "Indeed, and that is the most dangerous part. Before you learn magic, you have to know the limits of both your physical body, and your mental mind. Lets say you wanted to make a 2 pound rock hover to midchest hight, casting the spell will take just as much of your stamina as it would to do it without magic. This means, that anything that would effect difficulty of anything effecting the targeted object. Movement, force, weight, speed, things like that. The best example is this. Say you wanted to stop a 300 pound boulder rolling towards you instantly. You would have to physically be able to stop that boulder, if not, then the spell cancels out and takes your energy. If done too much, it will kill you. So, moving a mountain, or something thousands of pounds heavier than you is out of the question. Don't ever try to break things down to their original forms, as in metals. And don't ever attempt to raise the dead."

Alliel paused for a moment and said, "I will teach you the words, but the limits of your abilities will have to be discovered by you." For the next few hours, Alliel tutored Rayde on the words. Apparently, the spells were worded after some kind of ancient language that no one knows of. A massive book was found containing all possible words, and translation with them. Alliel would scold Rayde for every time he messed up a particularly confusing syllable or cluster of letters. Eventually, he got it down, learning a large variety of words.

Alliel eventually said, "Now lets start with something simple." Alliel then picked up a small rock and said, "See if you can make this rock come out of my hand." Rayde nodded and concentrated on the stone. (I'm gonna translate the words already, so I don't have to jump to a translator every few seconds.) Rayde then said, "Rise stone." The stone did nothing. Alliel smiled and said, "I didn't expect you to do it on the first try, that would have been astounding. Now, something that I neglected to mention. Spells will work, but you have to let the source of magic flow through you. It's not just talk and go. Try to find the source of our magic. If you have trouble, I will help. And if I can't find it, then we know you can't use magic."

Rayde nodded and closed his eyes. Rayde eventually entered a meditative-like state. Rayde searched his mind to find anything that seemed unnatural. Rayde searched through feelings, memories, pulses in his mind. Rayde then stumbled on something different, it felt like a second conscious in his mind. Rayde brushed against it again, he felt the same feeling. Rayde then searched it. As soon as his conscious got deep enough, Rayde felt as if he was being pulled into his head. Rayde then blacked out for a second.

When Rayde's vision came back, he was standing in what looked like an old chapel. The walls were made of gray stone, long benches in neat rows lined the chapel. Stained glass gave the room an eerie glow. The roof was completely torn off, showing nothing but white above. Rayde looked towards the front of the chapel. Upon the wall, in between two large windows of stained glass, a figure was chained to the wall. Rayde slowly walked forward. As he did, he started hearing whispering voices. Rayde couldn't understand what they were saying. Rayde eventually made it to the front of the chapel and looked at the figure chained to the wall.

It was wearing a dark brown cloak, covering its face in its hood. Rayde tried to think of who this was. The figure suddenly stirred slightly. Rayde then said, "Who are you?" The figure then slowly opened it's eyes, although under the hood they glowed red. Rayde then felt a deep power rush through him, and Rayde blacked out again.

When Rayde opened his eyes again, he was standing back in the courtyard. Rayde shook his head and said, "What happened?" Alliel stared at him curiously and said, "You just grew limp. It looked as if you were sleeping standing up. Why?" Rayde cocked his head and though, _What was that?_ Rayde then said, "It's nothing. Let me try again." Rayde then concentrated on the stone. Rayde brushed the presence again with his mind, this time the same power he felt at the chapel rushed through him. Rayde then said, "Rise stone."

The stone wobbled slightly, the lifted a few inches off of Alliel's hand. Alliel smiled and said, "Good work, now sever that magic so the spell will end." Rayde nodded and moved away from the source of magic. The magic power immediately disappeared and the stone fell back into Alliel's hand with a soft _thump_. Alliel smiled and said, "How do you feel?" Rayde shrugged and said, "Fine. That felt like nothing." Alliel looked at Rayde curiously and said, "That's strange. Normally, that would leave you gasping for breath. But you look as if you have been doing this for years. Now I know something happened while you were searching for your source of magic. What happened?"

Rayde sighed and recounted what he saw at the chapel. When Rayde finished, Alliel nodded and said, "I don't really know what that was. Although, if I had to guess, I believe that you may have seen the Xaider." Rayde flinched and said, "Xaider?!? The Wolf Spirit!?! That was him?" Alliel nodded and said, "That sounds like him, red eyes and a dark brown cloak. I would refrain from diving into the conscious again as you did. We don't want him to get active." Rayde nodded and said, "What now?"

For the next several hours, Alliel had Rayde perform various small spells. Moving rocks, moving water, shattering rocks, that kind of thing. Once Rayde had shattered another rock for the 37th time, Alliel smiled and said, "I think that will be enough for today." Rayde nodded, he was out of breath from using so many spells in one day. Alliel then said, "We should go inside, you must be starving." Alliel then started to walk back inside. Alliel got in first. Rayde then started to walk towards the door. Just before he reached for the doorknob, he heard and felt a rush of wind behind him.

Rayde turned around to see what looked like a red-haired elf with massive wings made of crystal. The wings disappeared and the elf said, "We need to talk." Rayde, now surprised at the random person, knocked at the door and said, "Who are you?" The door opened to show Alliel and Galdevorm standing at the doorway. The elf smiled and said, "Rest assured, I mean you no harm. I just came to talk." Rayde nodded and said, "Alright then, talk."

The elf nodded and said, "My name is Infern. We have been waiting for another Crystal Warrior to appear. And yes, I mean you.....uhhhh." Rayde sighed and said, "Call me Rayde." Infern nodded and said, "Right, Rayde. I am sure I seem like I am lying. But, I am sure you have heard the legend of the Crystal Warriors?" Rayde nodded in response. Infern then said, "They are not legends, they exits. One of them is right in front of you." Infern then planted a hand to the ground. Rayde felt a strange surge of power surge through Infern, it felt as if fire had replaced his blood. Infern then lifted his hand, pulling a red crystal out of the ground. The color of the gem seemed familiar to Rayde. Rayde the remembered, "You was the one who placed those crystals in Maylan. You used them to detect people with powers like yours."

Infern nodded and said, "And that is how we were able to track you." Infern then pushed the crystal back into the ground. "Your energy signature was different. It felt as if there is two types of crystal in you. I will make this simple, join me and the other warriors. We can teach you things that you never thought were possible. Powers you never knew you had. Will you do it?" Rayde smiled and said, "You appear out of nowhere and expect me to join you by just an invitation? You're good, I'll give you that. Although, I'm not finished here. I still have training to finish. Once that is done, I will think about joining you." Infern smiled and said, "Fine then. I will give you 2 months. Will that satisfy?" Rayde looked at Alliel, who nodded in response.

Rayde then nodded. Infern then said, "Although, before we accept you, you will be tested. Tested in combat against me. Be prepared, I won't go easy on you." Infern then summoned up his wings and left, blinding the group with a flurry of dust. Rayde looked up and watched Infern fly away. _Crystal Warrior huh?_ Galdevorm then said, "What was that about?" Rayde shrugged and said, "He just appeared out of nowhere. It's obvious he bears us no ill will." Alliel then said, "Are you thinking about joining him?" Rayde thought for a second and said, "I don't know. We will just have to see."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! I know, I know, that was kinda short. But this is what leads to about halfway through the story. Review!**


	13. Evaluation

**Author's note- Okay, lets continue. Pretty big chapter coming up here. Gonna be the start of the main sources of action, and all of our problems. Review!**

********************************  
**

**Chapter 13- Evaluation**

_Year 14, Day 245_

It has been quite a while since Infern's visit. Lace is fully aware of the situation at hand. Alliel has been trying her best to speed up Rayde's training, although Rayde is not too worried. Alliel has recently taught Rayde that magic has a few other qualities. Using sealing spells, and other certain spells require no energy to use. Some of the certain spells are spells that would increase eye-sight, see invisible objects, anything that wouldn't be violent, or hurt others upon casting. Rayde has progressed very well in using spells, he can do things he never thought was possible. He also knows the limits of his abilities as well. Rayde has also been practicing swordplay on the side, as Lace has been practicing her archery. Rayde was expecting Infern to return at any time, so he spends most of his day outside practicing. It was all he had to do. Galdevorm would occasionally duel him, setting up a heated battle every time.

Rayde was outside practicing again, particularly on the Scorpion Tail stance. Rayde noticed, far off in the distance, winged creature flying towards him. It was too far away to tell. As Rayde watched, 5 more came into view, all of them bearing the same shape. As they got close enough, Rayde identified the one in the lead as Infern. Rayde ran to the door and opened it saying, "Infern is back, and he brought company." Galdevorm nodded and started to walk towards the range, where Lace was. Alliel nodded and started to head for the range as well.

Rayde shut the door and walked back towards the arena, gazing upon Infern and his group as they flew towards him. All of Infern's companions bared the same type of armor, only different colors. Red, White, Blue, Dark Gray, Purple, and Black. The one with the White armor had blonde hair that fell to the center of her back, a white staff strung across her back. The one in Blue armor had light-blue hair that was spiked on end, a curved longsword at his side. The one with Dark Gray armor had gray hair that fell to his shoulders, a shuriken across his back. What was strange about this one, is that he was flying on what looked like a surfboard made light gray crystal. The one with Purple armor had purple hair that fell to her shoulders, only half of the bangs covering her face. She had two short swords at her sides. The one with Black armor had black hair that fell just below his earlobes, only his bangs were bent, giving his bangs a 'V' shape before falling over his face. He had a notched longsword at his side. The sword looked as if it had been battered for years, and not repaired. Infern had a basic sword, and a red shield.

The group landed in the arena, sending up plumes of dust. Rayde covered his eyes and waited for the dust to settle. Once everything was clear, Infern placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly saying, "Hello again, Rayde. I hope our timing was well?" All of the other elves bowed in a similar manner, except the black-haired one. He only crossed his arms and stared at Rayde. Rayde nodded and said, "I have been waiting for a while. I have improved my skills in both magic and swordmanship." Infern looked up and said, "Then I wish to test you."

Rayde put up a hand and said, "Wait, before you do. Who are you guys, and what is your purpose?" Infern smiled and said, "Ahh, how rude of me to not introduce my comrades. The white haired woman is Hayos, she is the Crystal Warrior of Light. The blue-haired man is Fringe, he is the Crystal Warrior of Ice. The Dark Gray haired man is Gale, he is the Crystal Warrior of Wind. The Purple haired woman is Arcana, she is the Crystal Warrior of Shadow. The Black haired man is Vale, he is the Crystal Warrior of Darkness. And I am Infern, the Crystal Warrior of Fire. We are protectors peace. Mercenaries of peace. Our intentions are noble, and true. Although there is something else we are after, although I will tell you when the time is right. That is if you accept to join us."

As Infern was introducing everyone, Lace, Galdevorm, and Alliel made their way outside, ready for combat. Rayde nodded and said, "What is this about me being a Crystal Warrior?" Infern smiled and said, "Crystal Warrior is just a title we have given ourselves. A Crystal Warrior is someone with the power to control Crystal element, as I demonstrated the last time I was here. Crystal is just a incredibly concentrated form of an element. To put it simply, a very very large amount of a single element packed into one small space."

Rayde stared at Infern and said, "So, you think I can control this power?" Infern nodded and said, "If you don't believe us, then we will show you." All of the warriors then pulled up a small fragment of Crystal, each one having its own color similar to the armor of the user. The Crystal then lifted from their hands and floated around Rayde in circles. The spun faster and faster, filling the air with a low humming sound, colors flashing in a bright and vibrant ring. Rayde felt a familiar power surge through him, the same one that he felt the night that Brute was killed. Rayde twitched his finger slightly, and a light green Crystal shot from the ground and hovered at eye-level to Rayde. The other Crystals froze in the air. Rayde reached for the light green Crystal and grabbed it. It felt like glass under his fingers, but not sharp. Rayde marveled at the rock, it held a serene beauty that seemed to radiate with power.

Infern smiled and said, "There is no doubt now, you are a Crystal Warrior. The first Human Crystal Warrior. That was only when your finger twitched, imagine if you used all of your power, and imagine inf you could control it at will." Rayde pondered the question. "We can teach you how to use Crystal as both a weapon, and a tool. Join us, and you will unlock powers you never knew you had."

Rayde kept on staring at the Crystal in his hand. _Could this be real? What should I do? Can I really trust this guy?_ Rayde pondered on whether to decide to join the Crystal Warriors. Rayde then thought of an idea. "Tell you what, you said you wanted to test me personally in a duel. If I win, I will learn how to control this power on me own. If you win, I will join you. Also, if I join you, I would request that my love, Lace, would come with me." Lace gasped as he said this. _His love?_ Galdevorm and Alliel looked at her when he said this. Rayde looked back at Lace and said, "If that is alright with you?" Lace smiled and nodded, tears of joy in her eyes.

Infern pondered the proposition. Eventually nodding and said, "Ultimately, the decision will rest on you. I will not force you to follow us. But I accept your terms." Infern then walked out into the arena, drawing his sword and shield. Rayde smiled and walked into the arena, drawing his Fang Sword, and getting into the Scorpion Tail stance. Infern smiled and held the shield close to his chest, the gleaming red sword held above his head. Infern crouched low to the ground and attacked, thus the duel began.

Infern leapt at Rayde, swinging his sword to cleave his arm off. Rayde rolled out of the way and slashed at Infern's hip. Infern blocked with the shield and stabbed at Rayde. Rayde jumped back to avoid it. Infern then jumped at Rayde again, this time aiming for his neck. Rayde ducked under the blade and punched Infern in the gut. Infern grunted and stumbled back. Rayde took this as an opportunity and slashed at his sword arm. Infern recovered just in time to shield himself and slash at Rayde again. Rayde angled his sword so that it caught Infern's sword, while holding the shield back.

_He attacks from his defense. The shield is a set-up and the sword is the strike. A perfect defense. How can I break it?_ Rayde's trail of thought was cut short when Infern pushed back against Rayde, forcing Infern to jump back. Infern then planted his feet in the ground and stood there, ready to pounce at any second. Rayde got back in the Scorpion Tail stance and readied himself for Infern's attack. Infern then leapt at Rayde again, going for a stab. Rayde knocked the sword out of the way, and shouldered the shield as Infern flew by. Infern rolled to the ground, quickly getting back up and jumping at him again. _Every time he is pushed back, he strikes back with a jump attack. Maybe I can use that._ Rayde thought while dodging two more attacks.

Rayde then struck at Infern, aiming for the gap in between his sword and shield. Infern blocked with his shield. Just as Infern's shield struck Rayde's sword, Rayde punched the shield as hard as he could, sending Infern flying a few feet back. Infern did a backflip upon landing and prepared to jump at Rayde again. _Here it comes._ Rayde thought.

Infern then jumped at Rayde again, aiming to cleave him from shoulder to hip. Rayde smiled and slid underneath Infern while he was in the air. Rayde then grabbed Infern by the shield and thew him to the ground, forcing the shield off of Infern's arm. Rayde got to his feet before Infern. Infern smiled and said, "Well done, now lets finish this." Rayde smiled and threw the shield to the side, never taking his eyes off of Infern. Just as Rayde threw it, Infern seemed to vanish. Rayde heard a rush of wind next to him, and turned to see Infern slashing down at him. Rayde barely had time to block the sword. Infern then grabbed his shield by its side and swung it at Rayde's sword, knocking it out of his hand. Infern then hit Rayde with the shield again, knocking him on his back. Before Rayde could get up, he saw a flash of red, and Infern's blade was pointed at his neck.

_Dammit, he got me._ Rayde thought as he looked up at Infern. Infern had a serious look on his face and said, "You are unique. I have never met a human that has as good as skills at swordplay. Although it can be worked with. Your swordsmanship is near flawless. With my help, we can make it better. Hang on for a moment, I need to talk to everyone else."

Infern then sheathed his sword and shield and walked over towards the other warriors. Rayde got up and picked up his sword. He then walked over to Lace and the others, bitter at his loss. Galdevorm smiled and said, "That was one of the best duels I have ever seen. Even though you lost, you nearly had him. You can tell that he has had years of practice." Alliel nudged Galdevorm and whispered bitterly, "Shut up!"

Rayde smiled and looked at Lace. She had a big grin on her face. "Your love, huh?" Rayde blushed and said, "I....uhhhh.....that is." Lace put a finger to his mouth and said, "I love you too." Lace then kissed Rayde. Rayde nearly blacked out from shock, _She loves me! She really loves me!_ Rayde then kissed Lace back.

The moment was ended with Infern saying, "We have reached a decision. Welcome to the Crystal Warriors, that is if you are still willing to join?" Rayde broke the kiss and looked at Lace questioningly. Lace nodded and whispered, "I will go with you if you go." Rayde looked at Infern and said, "Lace can come?" Infern stared at Lace, as if he was peering into her soul. Eventually, Infern said, "As long as she doesn't interfere with out matters." Lace smiled and said, "Don't worry about me, I know how to fight with a bow." Infern nodded and said to Rayde, "She will be your responsibility." Rayde nodded and said, "Then I will join you."

Infern clasped his hands together and said, "Good, now I have one thing to teach you before we go. Obviously, you saw us fly in. We need to teach you how to do that. It is very simple. Since you now know what your Crystal looks like, envision yourself with wings made of that very Crystal, and it will be so."

Rayde nodded and looked at Galdevorm and said, "I guess this is where I leave." Galdevorm nodded and said, "The choice is yours. Although, if you wish to return, our door is always open." Rayde nodded. Alliel then looked at Lace and said, "I have something for you before you go." Alliel then ran inside the house. A few minutes later, Alliel came back out holding Arrowsight's bow, and a quiver of arrows. Alliel shoved them into Lace's arms and said, "You need these more than I. I won't take no for a answer. They are yours now." Lace stared at the bow, eventually saying, "Thank you, for everything." Alliel smiled and said, "As Galdevorm said, if you ever need to come back, we will be here." Lace nodded and said, "I guess this is goodbye." Rayde smiled and said, "If we have time, we could stop by now and then."

Galdevorm nodded and said, "I look forward to that day. You are my best, and favorite student. I am proud to call you my pupil, and my relative. Good luck." Rayde and Lace then finished their goodbye's to Alliel and Galdevorm. Rayde and Lace then walked out to the arena. Rayde looked at Lace and said, "You might want to stand a few feet in front of me. I don't want you to get hurt." Lace nodded and stepped in front of Rayde, strapping on the bow and arrows in the process. Rayde inhaled and closed his eyes. He then made a mental picture of him with the Crystal wings. Rayde felt something cling to his back. Rayde looked behind him to see two large wings mounted on his back. Rayde felt as if they were just another pair of arms, and they required no energy to move." Rayde smiled and said, "Let me carry you."

Lace smiled and walked towards Rayde. Rayde then swept her off her feet and carried her bridal-style. Rayde then looked at Infern and said, "We are ready to go." Infern nodded and said, "Lets be off. You will just follow us." The Crystal Warriors then formed their wings, instead of Gale who made a board made of Crystal. All of them then took off too the sky, the cold wind rushing through Rayde's face. _So, there is more to me than even I know._

_********************************************  
_

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Ahhhhhh, there we go. Now things are going to get better. Oh, and if you think these warriors are going to be the end of the story, you are dead wrong. Review!**


	14. Headquarters

**Author's note- Okay, now lest get started. Rayde is now a Crystal Warrior. Basically, all I am going to introduce here is all of the Warriors, and where they all live. Training will start next chapter. Oh, and I have a little challenge, but all of it wont be able to be solved until later in the book. I will explain at the end of the chapter. **

*************************************************  
**

**Chapter 14- Headquarters**

_Year 14, Day 245_

About 5 hours of constant flight, Rayde and the Crystal Warriors reached a set of very tall hills. Infern and the others then started to descend, Rayde following close behind. All of them then landed in front of what looked like a building built within one of the massive hills. There were windows, and a door. Once all of them had their wings off, Infern looked at Rayde and Lace and said, "Welcome to where we live. It may look small, but wait till we get inside." Rayde then put Lace down and followed Infern and the others into the house.

The first room was the living room. It was massive, around 50 feet in length. There were a series of couches and chairs, enough to hold 35 people at least. There were a series of hallways branching off from the living room. Rayde could make out the kitchen from one of the hallways. Infern smiled and said, "It isn't much, but it is livable. Down the hallway across from the front door is the training rooms. That is where we will begin your training. But we will start that tomorrow. For now, just get situated into your room. We can help you with Lace as well. Do you two wish to be in the same room?" Rayde and Lace smiled. Lace then said, "Yes we would." Infern nodded and said, "then follow me."

Infern then started to walk into the hallway on the far left, Rayde and Lace following. Infern lead them to a empty room, all that was in it was a large bed. There was also a bathroom attached. Lace looked around and said, "Where is the dresser?" Infern smiled and said, "Rayde will make them. Although, your training will begin tomorrow, you will learn how to use support Crystal before-hand. It may not be as easy as forming wings, as it doesn't affect your body, but it is still pretty simple to get the hang of it. Now, channel the same power that you felt through your hands, then envision what you want to make. Press your hands to the ground and lift them up, the item should appear."

Rayde nodded and tried to bring out the same power as before. Once he found it, he pictured a dresser in his head. Rayde then walked over to the side of the room and pressed his hands to the ground. Rayde then lifted them up, revealing a dresser made of the very same Crystal as before. Rayde smiled and surveyed his work. The dresser was about 5 feet tall, and 3 feet thick. It had 4 drawers as well. It sparkled with the same beauty as the crystal he summoned before. Rayde smiled and did the same thing again, a dresser for Lace as well.

Lace marveled at the dressers and said, "Is there anything you can't do?" Infern chuckled and said, "I will have clothes for both of you in a while. In the meantime, why don't you get to know the others?" Infern then walked down the hallway. Rayde shrugged to Lace and said, "Might as well. Get to know the people we will soon be working with." Lace nodded and said, "Yeah, but we shouldn't tell them about....you know." Lace then moved in close to Rayde and whispered, "Xaider." Dread filled Rayde as he heard that name. _I haven't told Infern yet._ "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Rayde and Lace then walked into the living room, where Gale, Hayos, Arcana, and Fringe were sitting. Rayde and Lace then sat down on an empty couch. The room was silent for a while. Occasionally glancing at Rayde, only to quickly turn away. Gale eventually smiled and said, "Enough of the awkward silence. I'm Gale. And you're Rayde right?" Rayde nodded. "And she is.....?" Lace smiled and said, "My name is Holly, but everyone calls me Lace." Gale nodded and said, "Lace it is then." Gale then looked at Rayde and said, "So what's your story?"

Rayde sighed and said, "My city fears me, I have no idea of what I can do. I have killed someone by accident and treated like a criminal, I was trained in combat by my uncle after I had to abandon my city in fear of my life, Lace came with me, although I have no arguments, and now I'm here." Gale laughed and said, "You put that in a nutshell, eh?" Rayde smiled and said, "I guess so. What's your story?" Gale sighed and said, "My father was a rich banker back at Mellenan, the elven capital. I am an only child and my mother died while giving birth to me. Although he was framed for a crime of murder of someone he never knew. It was then that I first learned of my power over Wind Crystal. Shortly after that, my father received the death penalty. It was after that when Infern found me. I've been with him for 4 years now."

Rayde then looked at Fringe and said, "You're name is Fringe right?" Fringe nodded and said, "Indeed. My story isn't very interesting. A poor boy with an unknown power discovered when your cattle turn on you. I joined the Crystal Warriors at the age of 17. I have been with the group for 12 years, so now I am 29." Rayde nodded and said, "Nice to meet you." Rayde then turned to Arcana. Before Rayde could ask, Arcana said, "Yes, my name is Arcana. I was raised by a family of necromancers, although I never had that kind of magic in my blood. I joined the group at the age of 19. I discovered my power when I was pushed off the edge of a cliff." Rayde nodded and said, "Nice to meet you as well, Arcana."

Rayde then turned to Hayos, who was smiling at him. Hayos then said, "Aren't you social? I'm Hayos. I was the daughter of the queen of Mellenan. Although the life of luxury was never for me. I discovered my power over Light Crystal when I was kidnapped for ransom. Shortly after that, I left Mellenan. Infern found me at near death. Infern took me in. I was 16 at the time. I was Infern's first partner. We are both the same age. 27 if you're wondering." Rayde nodded and said, "Are you two close?" Hayos blushed and said, "We are partners. Nothing more."

Gale looked at Lace and said, "What about you? You are the only one who hasn't talked yet." Lace smiled and said, "How rude of me. Well, I wasn't really the 'well known' kind of girl. I was just the average child in Narris. I met Rayde at school, and we have been friends ever since. Rayde saved my life when my ex-boyfriend tried to rape me. Rayde took a knife to the shoulder, but recovered. Shortly after that, my ex was killed by accident, as Rayde said. A trial was held, but the results were unfair. The judge didn't follow what was supposed to happen. Me, Rayde, and Galdevorm, Rayde's uncle, fled Narris."

Gale nodded and said, "Narris. Beautiful city. I have seen it a few times. Didn't some kind of tragedy happen about 14 years ago?" Rayde tensed slightly and said, "Yeah, that happened when I was a year old. Some kind of spirit attacked, reducing Narris to a mere island. It was once an entire continent." Fringe nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember that. Narris used to be huge. A massive economical goldmine. Everyone there was rich until the incident." Uhhh, what was it that attacked it again?"

Rayde was about to answer when a dark voice said, "Xaider, the wolf spirit." Rayde turned around to see Vale standing in one of the hallways. Vale walked into the living room and sat on a chair. "Xaider decided that the humans were 'unpure' and tried to eliminate them. He nearly succeeded. Right at the last minute, a white mage appeared and sealed the spirit. Although, it was never known as to what he sealed it in. Do either of you two know?" Vale said. Quickly, both Rayde and Lace shook their heads.

Vale sighed and said, "Remember what Infern said about telling you our goal? Well, it is more of his goal. The Wolf Spirit's tomb was built under his hometown. When the spirit was released, it destroyed it. All of the villagers died except Infern. Is name at the time was Morall (mor-all). Infern saw the spirit up close. The spirit tried to kill him, but instead triggered Infern's power over Fire Crystal. Xaider fled after that. Although I know what the goal is, as do the others, I will not tell you."

Rayde shook his head and said, "I didn't expect you to." Vale smiled and said, "Good to see you have some sense of pride. I'm Vale. My story isn't so different from yours, only one chapter ahead. And that would be I lost someone close to me. That is what triggered my power over Darkness Crystal."

Rayde nodded and said, "Alright, now I have a question about you Gale?" Gale looked at Rayde and said, "What is it?" Rayde then asked, "Why is it that when you fly, you use a board instead of wings?" Gale smiled and said, "A Crystal Warrior can not only control their Crystal element, but also the element the Crystal is based off of. In my case, I can control both Wind Crystal, and Wind itself. I make the board fly with the power of wind. It is more fun than flying." Rayde smiled at this.

For the remainder of the day, they all talked. All except Arcana and Vale, who occasionally made comments, but never really got into a conversation. A few hours later, Infern walked out into the living room and said, "I hope you all are acquainted now. Because I am starving. Anyone else up for food? Everyone indicated that this was so. Infern then walked into the kitchen. Just before he opened the door, he looked at Rayde and Lace and said, "I want you guys to see this. This is an example of what our powers can do." Rayde and Lace nodded, following Infern into the kitchen. Everything was the same as a regular kitchen except for two things.

There was a large, ice-blue Crystal that had a door on the front. Infern then said, "I am sure you know of refrigeration. Imagine if it would last forever. This is where we store the food. Now look at this." Infern then pointed to a shorter, red colored Crystal and said, "That is of my creation. I am sure you have been told that I am the Crystal Warrior of Fire. Put your hand on it." Lace then walked over to it and placed her hand on it. She soon withdrew her hand and said, "It's warm." Infern nodded and said, "And I can increase the intensity of that heat. Now watch this." Infern then pulled out a series of meats and placed the in the heated Crystal by opening a door that was on the side. Infern then stared at the Crystal intensly. The Crystal then started to glow very brightly. It got very warm in the room, as if they were standing next to a campfire.

The Crystal oven then stopped glowing. Infern then pulled out all of the meats. They were cooked to a perfect brown. Rayde smiled and said, "That's handy." Infern smiled and said, "Indeed, and since your in here." Infern then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of plates. "You can help me serve the food." Rayde chuckled and said, "Why not?"

About five minutes later, Everyone had their plates. The meal was virtually quiet. Once everyone finished, Infern said, "You should get some rest Rayde. You're gonna need it. We start your training tomorrow." Rayde nodded and said, "Fine then. Nice talkin to you all." Everyone nodded.

Rayde then started to walk towards his bedroom, as did Lace. Once they were in the bedroom. Rayde and Lace prepared to go to sleep. Once they were in bed, Lace kissed Rayde and said, "Goodnight Rayde. I love you." Rayde smiled and said, "I love you too. Good night." Rayde then shut off the lamp, dousing the room in darkness.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Well, now things are gonna get interesting again. Now, as for the challenge I ****mentioned. Notice on my profile, the lyrics to the song **_**A Little Faster**_** is at the bottom. I will put numbers next to the lines. The numbers will signify a certain group. As in all the lines with a 1 by it mean something about the story. Some of them can be answered now, but others, not yet. When people get them right, I will put them on my profile. PM me if you want to participate. I will probably use a spoiler as a reward. Or of you want to do this for fun, thats okay too. Review!**


	15. Light and Shadow

**Author's note- Heya! Now, time for more and more friggin training. I will probably end up skipping most of it, but the good part starts now. Oh, and I will state up here whether or not a phrase in this chapter will relate to the challenge I set up last chapter. In this case, one of the phrases is in here. Lets see if anyone can point them out. Review!**

********************************************  
**

**Chapter 15- Light and Shadow**

_Year 14, Day 246_

It was early morning at the headquarters of the Crystal Warriors. Infern decided that before sunrise was the best time to train. Without waking Lace, Rayde readied for training and followed Infern deep underground to a massive training arena. On the way down, Rayde recalled of his past training sessions. _It seems that all I have been doing is training these past few months. It's been a dry routine, but it gave good results._ The arena was made of tan stone. The room was lit by a series of wall mounted torches on the walls. Only the inside of the arena was visible, the walls appeared black.

Once Infern and Rayde were in the training arena, they walked to the center of the arena. Infern then said, "This is the arena that you will use for now. When you become a full-fledged Crystal Warrior, you will have your own training arena." Infern then looked around the arena and said, "This arena is designed to withstand all types of attacks on the walls, roof and floor. No matter how much you batter at it, it will not break. Now lets begin."

Infern then looked at Rayde and said, "Before you actually learn how to control Crystal, you must learn how to control the element that it pertains to. So in my case, I had to learn, and master Fire before I even began Fire Crystal. Once you learn what element, your sword will tell us what it is. Now, learning your element is a tricky business. You must dive yourself into the power you felt when you used Crystal. In there, you will find the answer."

Rayde nodded and though, _I have to go back to where Xaider is huh? I guess I have no choice, or risk exposing myself._ Rayde then closed his eyes and searched his mind for Xaider's conscious. Once he found it, he dived into it again. Rayde felt himself being pulled into his mind. Rayde opened his eyes to find himself in the same chapel as before. Rayde looked at the figure mounted on the wall by chains.

The figure stirred slightly and said in a deep cold voice, "Who......who are.......you?" Rayde froze as the figure spoke. For all of his life, he never knew of this creature until just a few months ago. And now here he is, the one who caused all of his problems. "Well?" the figure asked again. Rayde cleared his throat and said, "Draye. And I would guess that you are Xaider the Wolf Spirit?" the figure looked up and said, "That is what I have been known as. Where am I? The last thing I remember is that blasted mage, and that pitiful human boy."

Rayde sighed and said darkly, "I am that boy. And you are sealed within me." The chapel then began to fumble slightly, causing dust and a few pebbles to fall from the open ceiling. Xaider then said, "That was you? I demand to be released you pitiful human. This never involved you." Rayde shook his head and said, "This involved me the moment you decided to attack Narris and try to exterminate the humans. You are not going anywhere, so get used to it." Xaider looked back down and said, "We will see about that."

Rayde smiled slightly and looked around the chapel. He was looking for anything distinct that would help him find out his element. Rayde then noticed a pedestal at the front of the chapel, near the wall where Xaider was chained. Rayde walked up to it and examined the pedestal. There was two runic symbols written on it. Rayde placed his hand to one of them, tracing the fine indents in the pedestal. Rayde studied it for a long time. Eventually, Rayde placed a foot up on top of it. A swirling aura of white and purple started to trace up his leg. Rayde quickly removed his leg, causing the aura to disappear. Rayde then jumped on top of the pedestal, immediately begin covered by the swirling aura.

Rayde felt a strange power surge through him. One of them was gentle, and warm. The other was quite, but fierce. Rayde then felt himself being pulled back into his body. Rayde opened his eyes to find himself back in the arena, Infern looking at him with curiosity. Infern quickly said, "Pull out your sword." Rayde nodded and unsheathed the Fang Sword. To Rayde's surprise, one of the blades was white, and the other was purple. Rayde marveled at the sword, interested as to why there were two colors. Infern then said, "This........this is impossible! It looks as if you can wield two elements at once. By the look of it, it is light and shadow. What is strange is that your Crystal as a light green color. I thought it would either be poison or earth. I need to look into this more, but first, slash towards the ceiling, not at me. There is something I need to see."

Rayde nodded and slashed upward at the ceiling. Rayde felt a surge of both elements course through his sword, sending two beams to the ceiling, one white, the other was a light shade of black (I'm just gonna call it onyx for right now). The beams hit the ceiling, but appeared to have no effect. Infern then said, "Amazing, yet.....inconceivable. You are able to wield both Light and Shadow. Although, your shadow power is different than Arcana's. Yours is more.....tainted than hers. And your light is very pure. Its almost as if your elements cancel out your Crystal element. If this is true, then your Crystal has no element, it would be a pure Crystal. Through all of the records that I have read, only the dragons have been able to wield more than one element, even then it was rare. There is a rumor of a dragon able to wield all elements but Crystal."

Infern then said, "Well, now that we know what elements you are destined to posses, which one would you like to master first?" Rayde looked at Infern curiously and said, "First?" Infern smiled and said, "It is impossible to master two elements at the same time, it has to be done simultaneously. This means that your training has more than doubled before we actually finish. Get used to the routine, its the way its gonna be for the next months, to a year."

Rayde groaned as he heard this, _Training, training training. What, am I gonna be saving the world sometime soon?_ Rayde then sighed and said, "Shadow, lets learn shadow first." Infern nodded. Infern then looked up and said, "ARCANA! You can come out now." After a moment of silence, Arcana dropped from the ceiling and looked at Rayde. Infern then said, "Teach Rayde how to use shadow. That is your job until he can wield it very well. I will leave you two here. I will inform Hayos of the situation." Infern then left the two of them in the arena.

After a very long moment of awkward silence, Rayde finally said, "Maybe we should start with what Shadow can do?" Arcana sighed and said, "The abilities of elements depend on the user. Although they are triggered the same way." Arcana then looked at a console over to the side. (I can't think of anything else.) She walked over to it and said, "These things are useful, this technology will be passed down through ages to come. Now, focus your shadow energy in your sword, the swing it." Arcana then pushed a series of buttons on the console.

A single human-like dummy popped out of the ground and stood still. Rayde searched his mind for the source of shadow power. Instead of a single power, there was two of them. Rayde identified one of them as Light, and the other as Shadow. Rayde let the shadow energy course through his arms, and into his sword. Rayde then swung the sword, releasing an onyx colored beam through the dummy. The beam split the dummy clean in half. Arcana nodded and said, "Good, now lets see it again. Only in a combat situation. Arcana then pressed a series of buttons on the console.

10 dummies appeared out of the ground. Instantly, one of them charged at Rayde. Rayde smiled and jumped back. Slashing at the dummy, Rayde sent another wave of energy through all of the dummies. Once they all fell in two pieces. Arcana then said, "You make this look easy. Now for the next step. It seems you can use the first attack fine. Now, using elements through your weapon can do multiple things. If you concentrate it, it will be more powerful. Although, if you use shadow as a support, it can be very useful. Try to control shadow throughout your body, and see what happens."

Arcana then pushed another button on the console, and another dummy appeared. Rayde smiled and let the energy course through his body, but not his sword. Rayde started to feel a strange sinking sensation. Rayde looked down to see his legs knee-deep in the ground. Rayde smiled as he sunk to the ground and reduced to a shadow. _Sweet, I can hide in people's shadows now._ Rayde thought as he moved under the dummy.

Rayde stopped the flow of energy, causing Rayde to shoot out of the ground. Rayde uppercutted the dummy at such a hard force, that the head came clean off. Rayde looked at Arcana and said, "How was that." Arcana shook her head and said, "We aren't even close yet. Now that you know those abilities, lets see how long you will last in combat." Arcana then pushed a series of buttons, and 30 dummies appeared out of the ground. Rayde smiled as he readied for combat.

Rayde vanished into the ground and moved the the center of the dummies. Rayde got an idea and let the energy course through his sword as well. Rayde then popped out of the ground and spun in a vertical spiral, sword outstretched. A beam of energy coursed out of his sword, moving in the same pattern Rayde was. The energy then shot outward, taking down all of the dummies in one strike.

Rayde landed on the ground and knelt over breathing heavily. Arcana shook her head and said, "That was reckless. I wouldn't advise you do that again, only if you have too. Doing things like that will kill you if used too much too soon." Rayde nodded and said, "What now?" Arcana then said, "Now we practice. Since you know how to control your power, put it to use without killing yourself. Take down 500 dummies and we will call it a day."

Rayde gaped as he heard this. "500! Isn't that a little.....extreme?" Rayde complained. Arcana smiled and said, "Just wait till you get better at this. I will let you know what we will be doing when you finish." Arcana then pushed a very long series of buttons. 30 dummies appeared in the arena. Rayde sighed and said, "Fine, better get used to it." Arcana nodded and said, "There you go. That's more like it."

Over the next long, long hours, Rayde took down as many dummies as he could. These ones were much harder than the last ones. Rayde also noticed that as he went along, his powers became easier to use. Soon enough, he only had to think what he wanted to do, and it would happen by itself.

There were two dummies left. Rayde was kneeling down, sweating and panting. He had never been worked this hard before. One of the dummies charged at him, holding a sword as a weapon. Rayde rolled away from its attack and stabbed it through the back, severing it's spine. Rayde quickly pulled out his sword and blocked another attack without even turning around. Rayde then channeled shadow energy through his sword, causing it to glow an onyx color.

Rayde then jumped back and swung at the dummy, slicing it from shoulder to hip with a beam of shadow energy. Rayde swayed slightly once he hit the ground. Rayde eventually collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily. Rayde felt light headed, as if he would faint right there and then. Suddenly, a hand entered his view. Rayde looked up to see Arcana holding out a hand. Rayde smiled and took it. Arcana heaved Rayde to his feet and said, "Well done. That is enough for today. Get some food, water, and rest."

Rayde nodded and asked, "You said you were going to tell me something about training me?" Arcana nodded and said, "Elements can be formed into weapons. That is one of the Crystal Warrior's trademarks. You will learn your elements name for Shadow, Light, and even Crystal. We won't start that until your weapon feels you are ready to find out it's name." Rayde nodded as he started to walk out of the arena.

On the way back, Rayde felt someone's hands cover his eyes. Someone then whispered into his ear, "Guess who?" Rayde laughed and spun around and said, "Lace." Rayde then grabbed Lace by the hips and swung her around. Lace laughed and said, "How was training? You look exhausted. You're all sweaty too." Rayde smiled and said, "That would have given Galdevorm a run for his money." Rayde then recounted all of what he learned. He didn't tell her of his encounter with Xaider however. Lace smiled and said, "You always seem to baffle people." Rayde laughed and said, "I don't try too. Come on, lets get some food. I'm starved." Lace nodded and said, "You also need a bath!"

Rayde and Lace then went to the living room to get some food. All their was, was an assortment of fruits and breads. Once Rayde and Lace had their fill, they looked outside to notice that it was already dark. Rayde decided that now was the best time to take a shower. Once Rayde was bathed, he got out of the bathroom to let Lace clean up. Once she was clean, they prepared to go to sleep. Rayde then noticed something, he hasn't seen anyone else all day. "Lace, do you know where the others went?" Lace nodded and said, "Infern and Vale went to some nearby city called Nariek. Everyone else said they went to their training rooms. I've been wandering around all day. It wasn't until you started destroying a lot of dummies did I finally find you."

Rayde smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I should have left a note or something." Lace smiled and walked up to him. Lace then kissed him and said, "It's okay." Rayde smiled and kissed Lace back. Both of them ended up getting lost in the embrace. Lace eventually broke the kiss and said, "You look exhausted. You should get some sleep." Rayde nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Rayde and Lace then went to bed, although Rayde had trouble sleeping. Late in the night, Rayde rolled on his side away from Lace and thought, _What did Xaider mean by 'we shall see'? He can't get out from where he is._

*********************************  
**RAH SON YAH!!! Okay, part one of how ever many training things down, and who knows how many to go. Review!**


	16. Craitiku

**Author's note-- Okay, I'm gonna try to skip most of the training so we can get to the actual section of the Crystal Warrior part. I might put in about 5 chapters total. Then I don't know how many chapters will be after that. Review!**

******************************  
Chapter 16- Craitiku**

_Year 14, Day 259_

It has been a little under two weeks since Rayde started his training. Rayde has learned a few new tricks with his shadow power. The most useful, is that he can transfer objects he is holding into the ground just as he can when he uses his shadow power to go through the ground. Training has been repetitive, dummy after hundreds of dummies.

Rayde was just finishing off the last of the dummies that Arcana set up. Rayde slew the last one with a stab through the chest, followed by a small burst of shadow energy, causing the dummy to split into multiple pieces. After a few minutes, Arcana sighed and said, "We are not getting anywhere. Time to take things higher."

Arcana then walked into the arena and unsheathed her swords. "Fight!" Arcana said as she charged Rayde, slashing at his chest with both swords. Rayde barely had time to block the attack. Once the swords connected, Rayde then hid in the ground, a move he named Shadow Dive. Rayde then moved behind Arcana, about 10 feet separated them. Rayde then jumped out of the ground and slashed a wave of shadow energy at Arcana. Arcana smiled and pointed one of her swords at the beam.

As soon as the beam hit her sword, it started to glow a bright purple, however Arcana was unscathed. Rayde grunted as he realized what she can do. _She can absorb energy with those swords._ Once the beam had been fully absorbed, she pointed her other sword at Rayde. The same beam that Rayde used fired back at him. Rayde grunted and rolled out of the way. The beam managed to sleeve of his cloths, completely tearing it off. The beam hit the wall and caused the arena to rumble.

Rayde looked at Arcana and thought, _She can also reflect that energy back at the enemy. Much stronger at that._ Arcana then ran at Rayde again. Arcana jumped in the air and slashed down at Rayde. Rayde jumped to the side and slashed down at Arcana. Arcana blocked with one of her swords and kicked Rayde's legs out from under him. Rayde then used Shadow Dive on the way down to avoid the blade that would have followed. Rayde then quickly popped out of the ground and kicked Arcana square in the chest, causing Arcana stumbled back. Rayde smiled and swung his sword towards Arcana's sword. Rayde managed to hit it at just the right angle to cause the sword th flip out of her hand.

Arcana did a back flip to avoid Rayde's next attack. Rayde then grabbed Arcana's sword out of her hand. Rayde smiled as he brandished both swords. Arcana's face remained blank. Arcana then stood up straight, holding her sword backwards. Arcana then dropped the sword so that the tip of the blade would pierce the ground. The blade stuck into the ground, leaving the sword in an upright position. Rayde looked at the sword in confusion. Arcana smiled, then snapped her fingers. The sword then seemed to melt into the ground.

Rayde watched in curiosity. Rayde then noticed that the sword he was holding flew out of his hand, and straight into the ground, melting just as the other did. Both of the swords were reduced to a dark shadow. Both of them then moved over to Rayde's shadow, mixing with it. Rayde watched his shadow curiously. The shadow then started to pull itself out of the ground.

Rayde stepped back and readied his sword. In front of him stood an exact image of himself, only nothing but a shadow. The shadow then stepped forward, slashing downward at Rayde. Rayde blocked with his sword, resulting in a strange _clang!_ Rayde then saw the shadow's torso shimmer. Suddenly, one of Arcana's swords popped out, stopping just inches in front of his own stomach. Arcana smiled and said, "Dead."

Rayde sighed and stepped back, allowing the shadow to dissipate back into the ground. Arcana's swords then returned to her. Arcana smiled and said, "Not too bad. But not even close to what you could be." Rayde nodded in response.

Just before Rayde was about to say something, he felt extremely light-headed. Rayde then felt himself fall to the ground, then everything went black. The last thing he caught, was Arcana saying, "Finally."

Rayde woke in what looked like a dark mountain range. Rayde grunted and got to his feet. Rayde swayed slightly as he stood up. Rayde then looked around, the sky was a brilliant white, the mountains around him were the similar color of his onyx-colored shadow energy.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Rayde called out. A strange, dark voice then said back, "Don't worry, you're not alone." Rayde looked around for the source. The voice then said, "You are in my mind, although it is your's as well. I am your shadow weapon."

"My....shadow weapon?" Rayde asked. The voice laughed slightly and said, "Indeed. You are more powerful than you are now. And now is the time to unlock a portion of that power. Knowing the power's name makes it ten times more powerful." Rayde nodded and said, "And I would guess that you are here to tell me your's?" The voice was silent for a second and said, "Indeed. Call my name in combat, and I will reveal my true form to you. Your current abilities will become more powerful than they are now. You will also gain a few new abilities."

Rayde nodded and said, "Then what is your name?" The voice then said, "Learn my name and memorize it. My name is Craitiku!"

Rayde then felt himself fall unconscious again. When Rayde woke, he was back in the training arena, Arcana standing over him. Arcana offered a hand and said, "Do you know your weapon's name now?" Rayde took the hand and said, "Indeed I do." Arcana then heaved Rayde to his feet and said, "That is good. Now we can finish what we began. Now, we are going to start again, with the dummies. I want you to learn how to control it before you are ready to proceed to your light training."

Rayde nodded as Arcana walked back over to the console. Arcana then said, "Call out your weapon's name when the dummies appear." Arcana then pressed a few buttons on the console.

Twenty dummies then appeared from the ground. Rayde smiled and held his sword straight up. "Show me your power, Craitiku!" Rayde bellowed. The sword then started to glow the same onyx color. The sword then moved down the length of Rayde's arm. An onyx light then covered Rayde's body. Rayde felt the sword start to change form, as did his clothes.

When the glowing stopped, Rayde was wearing an onyx colored, open chested sweatshirt with a white stripe down the side. Rayde's sword also changed. Even though Rayde was gripping the hilt normally, the blade ran down the length of his arm, going about 5 feet in length. The blade also procured out of the front about 4 feet. Rayde smiled at his new arm-blade.

Rayde then looked at the dummies. Rayde smiled and slashed a wave of energy at the dummies. The wave came out with such a sheer ferocity, the arena rumbled slightly. The wave was more than twice as big as the normal one. The wave cut through all of the dummies like nothing. The wave hit the wall and bounced upward before disappearing.

More dummies appeared shortly after Rayde destroyed the others. Rayde then used Shadow Dive to move in close to the dummies. It felt much more natural to move in shadow dive than it was normally. Rayde popped out of the ground and swung in a circular motion. Rayde slew three of the dummies, and injured another in the leg. Rayde jumped back when he hit the ground to get away from the dummies.

To Rayde's surprise, the dummy he injured was laying on the ground, unable to move it's leg. _Craitiku can paralyze a limb upon striking it eh? That will come in handy._ Rayde thought as he ran at the dummies again. Rayde slew the dummy laying on the ground, and kicked another about to gore him with it's sword. Rayde then slew that dummy with a short burst of shadow energy. Rayde then turned to the remaining dummies, there were 4 left. Rayde smiled and disappeared into the ground. Rayde then moved to the side of one of the dummies and popped out of the ground. Rayde then stabbed the dummy in the chest, releasing his shadow energy inside of it. Rayde then kicked the dummy into the other three.

The dummy knocked the others over. The dummy Rayde stabbed then began to glow. The dummy then exploded into shadow, taking the others with it. Rayde smiled at Arcana, who was smiling back. Arcana then said, "That's enough for today. You will spend two more weeks practicing with Craitiku, then you will move to light. Then after that, Crystal." Rayde nodded and said, "Then I can go?" Arcana nodded and said, "You may."

Rayde then changed back into his original form and left the arena, eager to tell Lace of what just happened. Rayde was excited for once about the future, he was anxious to be stronger.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Okay, I had to cut that a bit shorter than I intended. Now we are nearly a third of the way through the training. I noticed no one reviewed last chapter, please Review!**


	17. Mastery

**Author's note- Heya readers! Once again, I apologize for the repetitive training things. But I am gonna make this chapter long as hell so we can get it out of the way. I'm gonna cram about 4 chapters into here. Expect a lot of reading. Please Review!**

***************************  
Chapter 17- Mastery**

_Year 14, Day 264_

Rayde has completed his training with Shadow element, mastering all possible areas with the time he had. Arcana was pleased, as well as Infern. Rayde is momentarily going to start his training with Light. Hayos has generously allowed Lace to watch the training progress. Hayos hopes to train Rayde within 3 weeks. According to Hayos, although Light is harder to learn, it is learned quickly. The only part that takes a while, is mastery of the actual weapon.

Rayde, and Hayos were in the training arena. Lace was standing to the side where she wouldn't get injured. Hayos was wearing her usual white armor, her long staff strung to her back. Hayos smiled and said, "Lets make this simple. Light is a powerful, and convenient tool. Light will not injure those who you care for, anyone you don't want to injure. It will injure your enemies, as well as anyone with an evil soul."

Rayde smiled and said, "That's handy." Hayos nodded and said, "Indeed, although that only works for the light weapon. It will injure anyone in its un-mastered state." Rayde nodded and said, "So there is a down side as well."

Hayos nodded and said, "Now, lets see if we can awaken Light within you." Rayde smiled and said, "I think I already know how." Hayos stared at Rayde curiously and said, "Well then, lets see if you can." Hayos then walked over to the console, pressing a few buttons to get things moving.

Five dummies popped out of the ground and remained stationary. Rayde smiled and searched his mind for the two sources of power that he felt before. Rayde could identify one as light. Rayde tapped into that power and let it charge through his sword. Rayde then slashed at the dummies, sending out a wave of white energy. The wave passed through the dummies, slicing them in half.

Rayde noticed that the attack was very similar to the Shadow wave. Hayos then said, "Okay, now for pitched combat." Hayos then pushed multiple buttons on the console, causing 20 dummies to appear. Rayde smiled and readied another light wave.

Rayde slashed the sword outwards, sending another beam. This one was much stronger however, the floor shaking slightly as it hummed through the air. The beam cut through 7 of the 20 dummies. Rayde smiled again and charged at the dummies. Rayde jumped in the air, and cut one of the dummies clean in half. Rayde then turned around and stabbed another dummy in the stomach.

One of the dummies managed to get behind Rayde. The dummy then slashed downward with its sword at Rayde. Rayde saw this however, and stopped the sword with his own. Rayde then angled the sword, and pushed it so that it landed in another dummy's chest. Rayde then dispatched the dummy with a cut through the head. Rayde then jumped back and slashed another wave of energy at the remaining dummies, taking care of the rest.

Rayde smiled and looked at Hayos. Hayos nodded and said, "Nice job. Now lets see what else you can do. Try do other types of moves." Hayos then pushed more buttons on the console, causing 15 dummies to appear.

Rayde smiled and tried the same tactic as last time. Rayde let the light energy charge through his body. Rayde then felt his hands grow very warm. Rayde looked at them to see them glowing white. Rayde wondered at his hands and punched towards one of the dummies. A small circular disk appeared in front of Rayde's hand, but it did not move.

Rayde stared at the floating disk. Rayde tried to grab it, but to no avail. Rayde then punched with his other hand, forming another disk. This caused both of his hands to stop glowing. Both of the disks then began to spin, eventually releasing a beam of light energy, cutting through some of the dummies like ribbons. Rayde smiled and charged energy through his body again, his hands reacting the same way as last time. Rayde punched towards the dummies with one hand, forming the white disk. Rayde then walked over a few feet, and punched again, forming another disk.

Both of the disks then began to spin again, sending another two beams of light through the dummies, killing the last of them. Hayos then laughed and said, "Well done! You are picking up fast. I bet that your weapon will reveal itself very soon." Rayde nodded, preparing for another training session.

Just before Hayos would start again, Rayde felt extremely light-headed. Rayde stumbled slightly, and fell face-flat onto the ground. The last thing he remembered, was Lace calling his name in alarm.

Rayde woke in what looked like the top of the tower in Narris. Although, the city wasn't visible, just clouds. Rayde looked around, but saw nothing but the sky. Rayde then looked over the edge of the tower, which didn't help in seeing anything.

"Welcome, Rayde." A gentle voice said from behind him. Rayde turned around to see who looked like Lace, only she was wearing a long white robe lined with silver lacing. As well as an elegant collar that covered her entire neck. She smiled and said, "Do not be fooled, I am not Lace. I only look like this because your light weapon shows itself to the user in the form of the one he or she cares for most."

Rayde nodded and said, "I know why you are here. You are going to tell me your name." She nodded and said, "Indeed. Same as with Craitiku, you will gain abilities, and your power will increase nearly ten-fold. Learn my name and memorize it. Lumanex." Rayde nodded and said, "Is that all?" Lumanex smiled and said, "Keep her close to you." Rayde then felt himself leave Lumanex's area, and back into his own body.

When he woke, the first thing he saw was Lace's face over his. Lace let out a sigh of relief and said, "Don't scare me like that again!" Rayde smiled and said, "I was never in trouble. I know the name of my weapon now." Lace looked at him curiously and said, "The name of your weapon?" Rayde laughed and said, "It would be easier of I just showed you."

Lace nodded and helped Rayde to his feet. Hayos was just smiling from the same spot as last time. Lace then hugged Rayde and walked back over to her spot to the side. Hayos then said, "I trust you know the name of your light weapon?.......Good! Now lets see what it can do." Hayos then pushed a series of buttons on the console, causing 30 dummies to appear. Rayde looked at Hayos and said, "Why so many?" Hayos smiled and said, "I think that you will have this well learned by the end of the day. If we are lucky, we can finish in just a few days."

Rayde nodded and held his sword in front of him, blade pointed towards the ceiling. Rayde then said, "Now, show me your power. Lumanex!"

The Fang Sword then started to glow a blinding white, as did Rayde. Instead of feeling the sword change, Rayde felt the sword lift out of his hands. Rayde did feel the similar feeling of his clothes changing. Rayde eventually stopped glowing, allowing him to look at his clothes.

Rayde was wearing a white open-chested sweatshirt with a silver stripe down the side. He was also wearing a gray undershirt. He also wore white pants. Rayde then looked up for his sword, although it couldn't be called a sword now. A large scythe floated in the air. The hilt was about 6 feet long, and the blade curved to a total of 4 feet. The scythe then dropped into Rayde's hands.

Rayde smiled and held the scythe at his side, the blade nearly scraping the ground. Rayde then swung the sword horizontally, sending out a massive wave of light energy. The beam managed to cut through half of the dummies, the rest jumped out of the way. The dummies then ran at Rayde, brandishing swords and clubs.

Rayde smiled and charged light energy through his body. Rayde felt himself lift off of the ground. Rayde smiled as he realized that he can fly in this form. Rayde then noticed that the scythe was glowing slightly. Rayde flew around the dummies, slashing into the air. Every time Rayde slashed, a large white disk stood in its place. Eventually, Rayde had about 15 of these disks pinned on the dummies. Rayde smiled and stopped charging energy, causing him to drop to the ground, and the disks to fire light beams.

A blinding light filled the arena as the beams fired. Once the light dimmed, nothing remained of the dummies except a few ashes. Rayde looked at Hayos. Hayos smiled and said, "Well well well. It seems you are very gifted at learning new things. I have never heard of someone learning the tricks that fast. Although, you are not a normal human are you?" Rayde shrugged and said, "I have these powers don't I? That makes me not normal." Hayos stared at Rayde seriously and said, "No human in history has ever been able to use magic without some kind of external force helping them. The energy signature I get from you resembles a dark spirit, and a powerful one at that."

Hayos then walked up to Rayde. She then placed a hand on his head. Rayde felt as if she was probing his mind with her own. Eventually, she stopped at one place and said, "I thought so. There is more to you than meets the eye. You harbor the Wolf Spirit within you, don't you?" Rayde sighed and said, "Is that a problem?" Hayos sighed angrily and said, "Of course it is! Remember what happened to Infern? His whole village was wiped out by him. If he learns this, he will have your head on a platter in the blink of an eye."

Rayde shook his head and said, "I have learned how to control it." Hayos shook her head and said, "That won't matter to Infern, he only wants the Wolf Spirit dead. If I were you, I would try your best to keep your magic to yourself. You can still use Crystal, Light, and Shadow. Once you have gained his trust, try to tell him. Only after you gained his trust though."

Rayde nodded and said, "I will remember that." Hayos nodded and said, "I will not tell him. The last thing we need is conflict among ourselves." Rayde stared at her questioningly and asked, "What do you mean?" Hayos sighed and said, "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think it will be fine. Fringe, Arcana, and Vale have been going off alone. They accept jobs that we normally wouldn't. They are not evil jobs, but that is what we are afraid of. Infern will not tolerate an innocent life to be taken for money. If Vale and the others take it too far, it will be a messy conflict."

Rayde sighed and said, "That serious huh?" Hayos nodded and said, "Well, enough of that. We need to continue."

Around 6 hours later, Rayde practiced with Lumanex to his fullest extent. Lumanex was much more powerful than Craitiku, although Craitiku has some abilities that Lumanex couldn't match. Overall though, he would prefer Lumanex in combat. Hayos eventually ended the training session, saying that much more and he would collapse.

Rayde was exhausted, but happy by what he accomplished. Rayde was not expecting to get so far in one day. Rayde and Lace then left the arena, eager to get outside to spend some time together.

Rayde and Lace eventually ended up on a hill near the headquarters. The sky had a beautiful orange glow due to the setting sun. Rayde and Lace were sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Lace's head was on Rayde's shoulder. They were watching the sky as it slowly got darker and darker.

Lace pushed Rayde down so that he was on his back. Lace then placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady rising and falling of his breath. Rayde placed a hand to Lace's shoulder and said, "I love you." Lace looked up at Rayde and said, "I love you too." Lace then moved up and kissed Rayde. Rayde smiled and kissed back, getting lost in the embrace.

Lace broke the kiss and rested her head back in Rayde's chest. "Thank you. You have given up so much to come with me." Lace smiled and said, "I feel as if I gained more than I have lost." Rayde sighed and said, "Still. Without you, I probably wouldn't have made it this far without breaking down." Lace smiled and said, "You think I would let you go on alone? Besides, I never thanked you for saving me." Rayde smiled and said, "I guess we can call it even." Lace looked at Rayde and said, "I'm not leaving you though." Rayde smiled and said, "I didn't say you were. Nor do I want you to." Lace smiled and kissed Rayde again, just as the sun set.

About ten minutes later, Gale walked outside and shouted, "Come on lovebirds! It's getting late!" Rayde smiled as Lace shot an angry glance at Gale.

"Come on, we should get inside." Rayde said. Lace looked at him and smiled. Rayde then helped Lace to her feet, and together they went back into the headquarters.

* * *

_Year 14, Day 270_

Over the past four days, Rayde has been training as hard as possible with Lumanex. It wasn't until today that Hayos declared to Infern that he is ready to proceed with his Crystal training. That day, Infern readied the arena for future use. Today is the day that Rayde starts his Crystal training.

Rayde and Infern was standing in the training arena. Infern would not allow Lace to watch, due to her own safety. Infern then said, "Now, before we begin, you should know what Crystal is." Rayde nodded as Infern said, "As you know, Crystal is an extremely concentrated form of an element. Over the years, only elves have ever gotten this ability. You are the first Human. Now, actual Crystal is not meant as a weapon, but if used correctly it is a weapon. That is what I have learned over the years.

"Crystal takes its power based on the users personality. Yours is the most curious." Infern said.

Infern then walked over to the console and said, "I want you to try and slay this one dummy with Crystal. I want to see if my suspicions can be confirmed. Look for your source of power, tap into it, and direct the energy with your hands. If done correctly, the Crystal will move in the motion of your hand to the designated target."

Rayde nodded as Infern made a dummy appear. Rayde then tapped slightly into the power he used last time, the power in which Xaider is sealed in. Rayde felt the energy course through his body. Rayde then directed it to his hands. Rayde's hands started to glow a light green color. Rayde then moved one of his hands in an upward slice.

A sharp Crystal then popped out of the ground underneath the dummy, impaling it on the spire. Infern walked over to it and inspected the Crystal. Infern placed a hand on its base and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Infern took his hand off the Crystal, a look of confusion in his face. Infern looked at Rayde and said, "You are very curious. Every gem has an element, a power surging through it, however yours does not. It seems as if it is neutral. No element for it to be concentrated from. Almost as if it is pure."

Infern then looked at the Crystal and said, "Well, lets get on with it. There is one other thing, as you know every elemental weapon has a name. It is the same for Crystal. In time, it will reveal itself. And if it doesn't, I can open it for you. I won't learn the name, but you will."

Rayde thought for a second and said, "Why don't we just find out the name now? It would save time." Infern shook his head and said, "You have to master the basics first, before you learn the name. Otherwise, it will destroy you." Rayde nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Infern then nodded and said, "Now, training with Crystal will take a while. First, you have to master controlling it through your hands. This is the primary use of Crystal. Eventually, you will be able to control through your sword. Now, controlling through your hands is not limited. Once you get the hang of it, you can do nearly anything that won't kill you. You can create walls, compress large objects into the size of a pea, cover yourself in armor made of Crystal, almost anything. Now, lets begin with just a basic attack, use physical attacks at the dummies with the intent to harm them." Infern then pushed a few buttons on the console, causing 20 dummies to appear.

Rayde smiled and tapped into the power again, then moving it to his hands. Once Rayde's hands were glowing, Rayde punched towards one of them. A long spire of Crystal popped out from in front of Rayde, impaling the dummy through the chest. Rayde smiled and punched with his other hand, giving the same result. Rayde then outstretched his fingers, then jabbed towards another dummy. A thin, long Crystal shot out of the ground, going through several of the dummies.

Rayde smiled as he thought of another attack. Rayde sliced his hand horizontally through the air, causing a thin wave of Crystal to cut through all of the remaining dummies. Infern smiled and said, "Nice work, now try to get rid of the Crystal so that it doesn't get in the way. Focus on the gem and try to take its power back."

Rayde nodded and stared at the Crystal. Rayde then started to thing that he wanted the Crystal to disappear. The Crystal slowly started to disintegrate. Rayde felt a warmth spread through his body as the Crystal disappeared. In a short time, all of the Crystal was gone.

Infern smiled and said, "In combat, it can be both a blessing, and a curse to leave your Crystal exposed. It canserve as environmental factors, but an enemy that can control the same element can absorb its power. Although I don't think that is something you have to worry about."

(And now for some major hop-scotching)

Hours later, Infern finally said that Rayde has learned enough for today. Rayde was glad to be rid of the brutal, strenuous, agonizing training for today. Rayde was eager to get some rest, although he knew they would start tomorrow.

Rayde walked into the front living room, where he found Hayos sitting in the loveseat. Rayde sat down on a nearby couch. Rayde eventually said, "Where is everyone?" Hayos sighed and said, "Vale, Fringe, and Arcana are gone again. Lace is outside with Gale practicing her marksmanship. That is almost all she does nowadays."

Rayde was kinda shocked to hear this, he wasn't expecting Lace to still be working on her bow work. Rayde then relaxed on the couch, waiting for Lace and Gale to get back.

It was about another hour before the door finally opened. Lace walked in, a bow strung across her back. Gale walked in, bruises on his neck and shoulders. Lace walked up to Rayde and sat down next to him, kissing him lightly. Lace then said, "How was your day?" Rayde sighed and said, "Repetitive training, but at least this is the last one. How about you." Lace smiled and said, "See for yourself." Lace then pointed at the bruises on Gale. Rayde laughed and said, "What happened to you?"

Gale sighed and said, "Lace is very, very good with a bow. And I went easy on her." Lace nodded sarcastically and said, "Sure you did." Gale shrugged and said, "I try to tell her, she doesn't believe me." Rayde smiled and said nothing.

The remainder of the evening was spent with the Lace, Hayos, Gale, and Rayde talking. Even though they just met them a few weeks ago, Lace and Rayde had grown close to most of these people. The only ones were Frigid, Arcana, and Vale. And it isn't surprising due to the fact that they single themselves out. Especially Vale. Vale did not strike Rayde as a bad person, just an enigma.

Later in the evening, Infern walked out into the living room and looked around. Infern then looked at Hayos and asked, "Have they returned?" Hayos slowly shook her head. Infern sighed and said, "I'm going to go look for them." Infern then walked out of the headquarters without another word.

Rayde looked at Hayos and said, "Is he always like that?" Hayos shrugged and said, "He will be back in a while. He knows they can take care of themselves, he just worries what they are doing." Rayde nodded and resumed the usual conversations.

Later in the night, Lace and Rayde decided that now was the best time to go to bed. They were both exhausted, and eager to get some rest. Once Rayde and Lace were in bed, Lace looked at Rayde and said, "I'm worried." Rayde looked at Lace and said, "About what?" Lace sighed and said, "Well.....Gale told me about the situation with Arcana, Fringe and Vale. Gale doesn't trust them. What if they turn on us?" Rayde shook his heads and said, "I doubt that. Vale may be.....singled out......but he isn't a traitor."

Lace shifted slightly, a look of uncertainty on her face. Rayde smiled and said, "Don't worry. If that is to come, I will protect you. Infern is the most powerful here, and he is personally training me. I bet we will be fine." Lace looked at him and said, "Yeah, your right. I just worry to much." Rayde placed a hand to her cheek and said, "You can only be human." Lace smiled and kissed Rayde. Rayde smiled and shut off the light, covering the room in darkness.

* * *

_Year 14, Day 347_

Rayde has nearly mastered Crystal, and all of its components. Rayde has mastered almost every attack, support, defensive, tactical, theoretical, useless, simple, and majestic types of moves imaginable. Although, through this time, Rayde's weapon has not revealed itself. Infern is starting to get worried. He has decided to force the weapon to reveal its name to him.

Infern and Rayde was standing in the center of the training arena. Infern then said, "I am now going to force your weapon to reveal itself. This won't take very long, I just ask that you sit still." Rayde nodded and let Infern proceed. Infern then placed a hand to Rayde's head. Rayde felt a similar sensation of someone searching his mind. Infern found the same source of energy that Xaider was in, and pushed Rayde's mind into it.

Rayde instantly blacked out. When he woke, he was in the same chapel as before. Rayde looked around and said, "Why hear?" Rayde then heard a familiar laughing behind him. Rayde turned around to see Xaider, still chained to the wall as before. Xaider was looking up at him, a dark gray muzzle peering out of the hood. "I know all that you have been doing Rayde. Your Crystal training is going smoothly."

Rayde sighed and said, "Alright Xaider, what are you leading to?" Xaider chuckled and said, "Haven't you ever wondered where these powers came from? It isn't a birth thing. When that wretched mage sealed me within you, he transferred some of his powers into you, enabling you to use magic and light. That in turn, affected my power while I am within you. This enabled you to use Shadow and Crystal. That is why your Crystal has no element, it is a power placed on you by someone else."

Rayde stared at Xaider. Rayde then said, "You are the Crystal Weapon, aren't you?" Xaider then started to laugh maniacally, filling the chapel with insane echo's. Rayde then felt himself get pulled back into his body.

Rayde nearly lost balance as he returned to his body, staggering to the left slightly. Infern staggered backwards as well. Infern then glared at Rayde and said, "That was not natural, there is something within you. It would be best if you explain now."

Rayde stared at Infern, conflicting with whether or not he should tell Infern about Xaider._ If I don't tell him, he might turn on me. He should know_. Rayde then said, "about 15 years ago, Narris was attacked by Xaider, but this you already know. But what you don't know is that he was sealed within a young boy........me." Infern glared at Rayde as he said this, a vein pulsed across his forehead.

"I let you in my sanctuary, I teach you how to control your powers, gave you a wide variety of opportunities to you. This is how you thank me?" Infern said shaking. Rayde then said, "I planned on telling you. I didn't know of your past with Xaider until a few weeks ago. I wanted you to trust me, to show you that I don't mean any harm."

Infern then pointed a finger at Rayde and said, "You should be destroyed! We can't risk him getting out!" Rayde sighed and said, "He is locked tight. It would take a lot to get him out of where he is. Even then, I am confident that I can hold him back."

For a long time, Infern just stood there, hands shaking, occasionally moving towards his sword. Infern eventually shook his head and said, "Leave. Get out of here. Don't let me see you again. If I do, I will kill you." Rayde stared in shock at Infern. "Infern, I know how you must feel, but think about this-" Infern then growled and said, "Get out now! Before I change my mind!"

Rayde was about to argue when he realized it was pointless to continue. Rayde sighed and started to walk out of the arena. Just before he passed through the doorway, Rayde looked at Infern and said, "Thank you. For everything you have done for Lace and I." Rayde then walked out of the arena.

As Rayde was walking down the hallway, he realized that he needed to find Lace. Rayde walked into the living room to find Lace and Hayos talking. Lace noticed the eager look on Rayde's face. "Rayde? What's wrong?" Lace asked. Rayde sighed and said, "Infern knows about Xaider. He is letting us go, but we should never find him again." Lace gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Rayde lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry, we don't have a choice." Lace lowered her head, and walked towards Rayde. Lace then said, "Why did you tell him?" Rayde looked at Lace and said, "He found it out for himself. It was unavoidable." Lace nodded and walked into their room, packing all of the clothes she could fit in a single suitcase. Rayde packed as much as he could too. Lace then strapped on her bow and arrows. Rayde noticed that Lace had a sad look on her face. Rayde hugged Lace and said, "I'm sorry." Lace sobbed lightly and said, "Things were starting to look better too." Rayde nodded and said, "I know, but we have to leave." Lace nodded and continued to walk out to the living room.

Rayde followed close behind. _I'm not just leaving for my own life, but for her's as well. _Rayde thought as he walked into the living room. Rayde then opened the door for Lace. Hayos was already outside waiting for them. Lace smiled and said, "Thank you. For everything." Hayos shook her head and said, "If only Infern wasn't so vengeful. But that is not to be." Rayde nodded and said, "Take care of yourself. Thank you for teaching me how to use light, and for understanding." Hayos smiled and said, "It was no trouble. I had fun with it." Lace smiled and said, "Say goodbye to Gale for me? As well as the others." Hayos nodded and said, "I will."

Rayde then looked at Lace and said, "We should get going. We need to walk a few miles out to avoid attracting attention to the hideout. Lace nodded and gave a swift hug to Hayos, then turned to leave, walking over the hill. Rayde nodded to Hayos and walked after Lace.

Rayde noticed that Lace was nearly crying. Rayde kissed Lace on the cheek and said, "Things will get better. And who knows? If Infern accepts it, he may take us back." Lace nodded, tears still coating her eyes.

It was late afternoon by the time that Rayde and Lace got far enough away from the hideout. They were in a large open plain, a city in the distance. Rayde guessed the city was Nariek. As Rayde looked to the distance, he noticed Fringe, Arcana, and Vale running towards them. Rayde grabbed Lace and pulled her underground with Shadow Dive. Rayde then moved closer to the three of them. They eventually stopped, looking back at Nariek.

Fringe then said, "We really screwed up this time. We shouldn't go back there for a while." Arcana shook her head and said, "Infern will not be happy with this." For a moment, Vale was silent. Vale eventually smiled and said, "He won't know. We will take him out." Fringe and Arcana looked at Vale, they looked at him as if he was crazy. Vale smiled and said, "Right about now, Infern is training Rayde. Gale is in his training arena, and Hayos is reading in the living room. We need to break Infern's will to beat him. And we will hit him where it hurts most. Infern has developed feelings for Hayos, this I am certain. If we kill Hayos, Infern will break. His emotions will get in the way. Gale will be a simple matter."

Vale then looked at Fringe and Arcana and said, "I want you two to deal with Infern when he comes, as for Gale, I will take care of him. After he is dead, I will join you." Fringe and Arcana both smiled and nodded at Vale.

Vale smiled and said, "But before we go..." Vale then moved a hand upward where Rayde and Lace were at. Rayde felt his body get wrapped in black Crystal, and was pulled out of the ground. Lace screamed as she was pulled up as well. Rayde's body was encased with black Crystal from the neck down, as was Lace. Vale smiled and said, "You should know it is rude to eavesdrop Rayde. Oh well, at least in this state, you wont be any trouble. My Crystal makes it so that you cant use any of your powers as long as it is in contact with you. After Infern and the others are dead, I will kill you as well. But, of course, I will force you to watch as I slowly kill your little girlfriend." Vale then laughed and started to run towards the headquarters, Fringe and Arcana close behind.

Rayde grunted as he tried to break free of the Crystal. Rayde couldn't move his hands, so he couldn't use his Crystal powers. Rayde couldn't use his Light or Shadow powers. Rayde had no way out. Lace was not in better condition, struggling, but not moving at all. Rayde groaned and said, "How do we get out of this?" Lace groaned as well and said, "I don't know, but if we don't figure something out...." Rayde glared and said, "Infern, Hayos, and Gale are finished."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Woooooooooooowwwwwww! That was probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Now things are gonna heat up, then they are going to cool down, then heat up again for the last time. I would say we are near, or past the halfway mark. Next chapter is gonna be a long one as well, Review!**


	18. Betrayal

**Author's note- Well then, lets get on with this cliffhanger....ah crap, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. Anyways, this chapter is gonna be a good one, we will get a taste of how powerful everyone really is, in particular, Infern and Vale. And for god sakes, Review! I got none last chapter.**

*************************  
**

**Chapter 18- Betrayal**

Hayos was sitting alone in the living room, reading her usual spellbook. Hayos was thinking as well. _I wonder if those two will be alright on their own? Hopefully Infern doesn't do anything rash, I would hate to see those two fight._

Hayos then heard something outside, the sound of rushing feet. Hayos also heard someone walking through the hallway. Hayos turned to see who it was. Just as Hayos turned, the wall in front of her exploded, sending dust and debris flying back at Hayos. Hayos yelped and formed a barrier of Crystal around her.

Hayos opened up the front of the barrier slightly to see who it was that attacked. Hayos caught a glimpse of Fringe, Arcana, and Vale. Vale smiled and held up his hand. Hayos then saw black Crystal begin to surround her body. As soon as the Crystal made contact with her skin, she felt her powers immediately vanish. Hayos struggled as she was wrapped in a cocoon of Crystal up to her neck.

Vale then lifted Hayos up and carried her towards him and the others. Hayos stared at Vale, he had a viscous glare in his eyes, the eyes of a madman. Hayos struggled against the Crystal, but to no avail. Hayos then caught a glimpse of red cut through the Crystal pulling Hayos towards Vale. Hayos then saw Infern's red sword cut through the Crystal encasing her, allowing her room to move out of it. Infern then looked down one of the hallways and shouted, "GALE!" Infern then pushed his hands towards Vale, Fringe, and Arcana. A wall of red Crystal appeared out of the ground, pushing the three traitors back into the open field.

Infern then followed the three of them out, soon to be accompanied by Gale and Hayos. Vale, Fringe, and Arcana were laying on the ground. Vale stood up and laughed. "Nice save, I thought that would be easier though." Vale said confidently. Infern drew his sword and shield. "You are a traitor, as well as you two." Infern said while pointing his sword at Fringe and Arcana.

Vale laughed and said, "Things are gonna be different. We are sick of how you live things. Order. Peace. Honor. Bah! We don't need these things. We are above that!" Infern growled and said, "Then you must be destroyed."

Vale smiled and pointed at Infern. "Get him." he commanded. Fringe then drew out his sword, Arcana drew out her short swords. Hayos and Gale then pulled out their weapons, Hayos's staff, and Gale's shuriken. Infern nodded and said, "Go after Vale, I'll take these two." Hayos and Gale looked back at Infern, a look of surprise in their faces. Infern nodded and said, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Hayos and Gale nodded and charged at Vale, Fringe and Arcana charging at Infern.

(As I have done before, the next two parts are going on simultaneously. Just a heads up for people who have never read my stories before.)

* * *

_Infern, Fringe and Arcana_

Infern smiled as the two swordsmen charged at him. Fringe attacked with a downward slice, while Arcana slashed with her two swords at Infern's neck. Infern blocked Arcana's swords with his sheild, and Fringe's sword with his own. Infern then crouched low. With a burst of energy, he pushed the two opponents back with a jump forward. Infern landed behind the two warriors. Infern then slashed at Arcana, cutting her back from shoulder to hip. Arcana screamed in agony as the blade cut her flesh.

Fringe grunted and stabbed at Infern. Infern smiled and blocked with his shield. Arcana, having recovered enough to move, looked at Infern and said, "No more mercy now." Arcana held her swords hilt-to-hilt and said, "Now cover, Virelda! (Veer-elda)"

Arcana's swords then started to glow purple. Infern frowned and pushed Fringe back. Infern then jumped a few feet back to get away from Arcana. Fringe smiled and said, "Now its my turn." Fringe then held his sword backwards and said, "Shiver, Jyurimaru (jyuri- maroo)!" Fringe then started to glow ice blue.

Infern shook his head and said, "I can take you both on like this, bring it on!"

Arcana stopped glowing first, he armor was covered in purple Crystal. He sword changed as well, she was holding a sword that had a blade on both ends. Arcana also had purple Crystal covering the back of her head.

Fringe then stopped glowing, his sword was now ebbed into his arm, giving him what looked like a bladed armor on the arms. Infern was also covered in his own Crystal from shoulders to knees. Arcana made the first attack, swiping at Infern at a much faster speed than usual. Infern blocked with his shield and kicked Arcana. The kick landed in Arcana's stomach, but it didn't seem to affect her. Arcana smiled and said, "Is that all you got?" Infern smiled and said, "Not even close."

A red Crystal then shot out of the ground under Infern's leg, striking Arcana under the chin. Infern then slashed his sword downward, a blade of Crystal slashing down at Arcana. Arcana blocked the attack with her own Crystal, but was still sent flying into the ground. Fringe then stabbed at Infern from behind. Infern turned slightly and blocked with his shield. Infern then stabbed at Fringe's chest. Fringe smiled and said, "To bad that won't-GAH!" Fringe grunted as the blade pierced next to his heart, missing it by inches. Infern smiled and said, "It won't go through? Don't forget, you are Ice element, I am Fire. I am your anti. You are at a disadvantage."

Fringe grunted and jumped back, pulling himself off of the blade. Fringe then charged up energy in his hands, sending solid ice at Infern. Infern smiled and covered himself in fire Crystal. The ice hit the Crystal, sending up a stream of steam once it hit. Infern smiled and pushed the crystal outward, getting closer to Fringe. Fringe grunted and added Crystal to his attack, the ice stream acquiring a beautiful white glow. This didn't do much however, only slowing down the red Crystal slightly. Eventually, only a few feet remained between Fringe and the red Crystal. Infern held out his hand and curled it into a fist. The red Crystal then lunged at Fringe, covering him from neck to toe in red Crystal.

Fringe groaned in pain as the hot Crystal touched his flesh. Infern smiled and said, "Thats it, your done. I will give you a swift death. It was good while it lasted Fringe. You would have made a good friend. Farewell!" Infern then tightened his fist. The Crystal around Fringe compressed, breaking all of his bones, except his skull, in an instant. Fringe grunted slightly, then fell limp. Infern set the body down and looked around for Arcana.

Almost a second later, Infern couldn't move his body. No matter how much Infern tried, his limbs would not obey him. Nothing was holding Infern in place that could be seen. Infern heard a familiar laugh. Infern sighed as he realized it was Arcana. Arcana slowly appeared out of Infern's shadow, until all was left in his shadow was her feet. Arcana smiled and said, "And now I have you. I can control your movements now, and looky here, your holding a sword and I am not." Arcana then moved her hands out on front of her, as if she would stab herself. Infern then felt his arms move without his command.

Infern's blade was positioned just above his heart, ready to stab at any time. Infern smiled and charged fire energy into his hands. Before Arcana could finish him off, Infern sent a blast of fire directly into Arcana's face. Arcana screamed and stumbled back out of Infern's shadow. Infern then lunged at Arcana, stabbing her through the neck. Arcana gasped for air, blood quickly running down the blade. Infern pulled out the blade, and decapitated Arcana, ending her misery.

Infern sighed and looked for Vale and the others.

* * *

_Hayos, Gale, and Vale_

Hayos and Gale wasted no time in attacking. Hayos attempted to club Vale, while Gale threw wind Crystals at Vale. Vale smiled and inly jumped back to avoid the crystals, and kicking Hayos's staff to avoid that attack. Vale then punched Hayos, sending her flying back. Hayos grunted and stood to her feet. Hayos looked at Gale, who nodded at her. Hayos smiled and planted the staff into the ground. Gale covered his torso with his shuriken.

Hayos then said, "Lets make this quick. Blind him, Lintellia (lin- tell- eea)!" Hayos then began to glow a brilliant white. Gale then said, "I agree with Hayos. Fly, Retalla (re-tall-uh)!" Gale then began to glow a dark gray. Hayos stopped glowing first. Hayos was covered in white Crystal from her chest to feet, including her arms. There were two white angel wings on her back. Her staff had acquired a blade running down the sides, only the center 3 feet wasn't bladed.

Gale then stopped glowing, he had Crystal over his face and feet, allowing him to fly without a board. Gale held what looked like a crossbow, only it had another bow on the front of it, allowing Gale to shoot four arrows at once.

Vale laughed and said, "Well, this might get interesting." Hayos then attacked first, sending a wave of white Crystal at Vale. Vale laughed and jumped over it, only to be met in midair by Gale. Gale kicked Vale in the stomach. Vale grunted slightly as a result. Gale then uppercutted Vale, sending him skyward. Gale then made a pillar of Crystal shoot out of the ground underneath Vale, and strike him in the back, sending him flying even more.

Gale then took aim with his crossbow, firing of four arrows, followed by another four. The arrows hit their mark, hitting Vale in the arms and legs. As Vale fell, Hayos flew just above Vale. Hayos then stabbed Vale in the chest, and impaled him to the ground.

A lot of dust flew up when Vale hit the ground. Hayos was still standing over him, her weapon stabbed at him. Hayos tried to pull her weapon away, only to find it stuck. As the dust settled, Hayos saw that Vale had covered the point of impact with his own Crystal, wrapping itself around Hayos's weapon. The arrows were also in place like this. Vale smiled and said, "Not too bad, but now its my turn. This will be the last of me you will ever see."

Vale then kicked Hayos in the chest, sending her skyward. Vale then wrapped her body with his own Crystal and threw her at Gale. Gale grunted as he was struck by Hayos. When they hit the ground, Gale realized that he was stuck to Hayos. The black Crystal had glued them together. Vale smiled and said, "This is where it ends for you Gale. It was fun" Vale them pointed a finger at Gale. Part of the Crystal holding Hayos and Gale in place shot upward, impaling Gale under the chin and through the top of his skull, killing him instantly.

Vale threw the body out of the way and wrapped Hayos in his own Crystal again. Vale then drew his notched sword and said, "Well well well. Here we are again. Not quite as I had hoped it would turn out, but still workable. I hope that you and Infern were close, otherwise this would be boring for him to see."

Vale then looked over at Infern, who had just finished off with Arcana and Fringe. Vale laughed and opened a small hole where Hayos's heart was. Vale then stabbed Hayos through the heart with his sword. Hayos grunted, blood coming out of her mouth.

Infern's eyes widened as he watched this. "HAYOS!!!!" Vale laughed and said, "This is the last time you will see her. Any last words Hayos?" Hayos groaned slightly and looked at Infern. "I......I'm sorry.......I...love-" Vale interrupted her by covering her mouth with Crystal. Vale then said, "And that is all we need to hear." Vale then pushed the Crystal down into the ground, burying Hayos under the ground.

Infern yelled and ran at Vale, intending to stab him through the chest. Vale jumped back and said, "She is in the core by now, she is gone Infern." Infern the yelled in agony, tears rolling down his face. "Why!" Infern shouted, "Why did you do this?!?" Vale smiled and said, "I am sick of you. We have this power and you don't want to use it for more than what we are now. We should be kings! Or more! The dragons would have a hard time dealing with us. All you do is save people, I want then to obey me, and when I am finished with you and Rayde, they will. Nariek will be the first to go."

Infern groaned and pointed his sword at Vale. Infern then said, "Scorch the earth, Brandellic (Brand-ell-ic)!" Infern the suddenly burst into flames. A black shadow of his body visible in the flames. Vale smiled at this and readied his sword.

A large ring of fire formed around them, making an arena at least 200 feet wide in diameter. Infern thens stopped burning, revealing his true power.

Infern was covered head-to-toe with Crystal, except for his face. His sword now had a blade angled upward, and once angled downward, giving it a crab-claw like shape. He had one in each hand. At the hilt, a shield was in place made of red Crystal. Infern smiled and said, "Too bad you cant do this. You can only go into your released form one time." Vale smiled and said, "But my Crystal powers alone is stronger than yours." Infern growled and said, "Then lets test that theory!"

Infern then charged at Vale, the epic battle beginning.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Rayde and Lace_

Rayde and Lace were still stuck in the black Crystal. They could hear all of the fighting, but were powerless to do anything about it. Rayde then heard a familiar voice say in the back of his mind, _Need help?_

Rayde growled as he realized that it was Xaider. _Go away, I don't need your help here!_ Xaider laughed and said, _Oh but I think you do. Either way, you do not have a choice in this matter. I don't want you to die just yet. I still have need of you for now._

Rayde then felt as if a liquid was coming out of his body, seeping through then gap in the crystal and Rayde's neck. They Crystal then started to dissolve, allowing Rayde to step out of it. Rayde looked at the strange liquid. It had a gray color, and it seemed to shimmer red. Rayde then picked up some of it and covered the Crystal surrounding Lace's body. Within a few minutes, Lace was free.

Lace grunted as she nearly fell out of the Crystal and said, "What is that stuff?" Rayde marveled at it and said, "I have no idea, but it got us out of this mess. Come on, we have to help them!" Lace nodded and said, "Yeah."

Rayde and Lace then began to run back towards the headquarters, weapons drawn and ready for combat.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Nice little cliffhanger there and we are done! I was expecting to put I Infern's fight with Vale, but that can wait. REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Crystal Dragon

**Author's note- Well then, lets end a large chunk of this story. Oh, this is not the final chapter, I still got a while to go. I would say we are around halfway done here. I plan on writing more stories in the future, but not likely Spyro related. I have an idea for three stories, Starfox, Sly cooper, and Sonic the Hedgehog and I am gonna see what I can do with them. But that is for another time. Review!**

**********************************************  
**

**Chapter 19- Crystal Dragon**

Infern and Vale stared each other down, waiting for one to make a move. The brilliant light from the flames surrounding them sparkled off of Infern's Crystal armor.

Infern roared as he charged at Vale, slashing his claw-like sword downward to Vale's neck. Vale smiled and blocked with his sword. Infern then swiped at Vale with his other sword. Vale simply ducked, allowing both of the swords to meet Vale's. Vale then uppercutted Infern with the open gape. The impact only tilted his head upward. Vale chuckled and jumped back.

Vale smiled and said, "While it may be true that my Crystal weapon can be used only once, my crystal element alone is more powerful than yours in its released state. We both know this." Vale then covered his arms, legs and torso in pure black Crystal. Infern growled and said, "As I said before, lets test that theory!"

Infern then charged again, this time forming a wall of Crystal behind Vale. Vale smiled as Infern approached. Infern punched the ground as he got close to Vale, sending up another wall of Crystal. Vale jumped over it just as the walls collided. Vale stood on top of the wall. The black Crystal on Vale's feet then started to glow. The red in Infern's Crystal then began to fade, giving it a blackish red color.

Vale then opened his mouth, unleashing a torrent of black flames at Infern. Infern groaned and jumped back to avoid the flames. The black flames then hit the ground, incinerating the dirt into hardened ash. Vale smiled and said, "I have picked up a few other tricks as well, like being able to absorb Crystal energy and hurling it, plus my own energy back at the foe."

Infern glared at Vale and charged again. Infern slashed upward at Vale, intending to knock him off of the wall. Vale smiled and blocked with the Crystal on his foot. Infern grunted and slashed with his other sword, resulting with Vale blocking with his other foot. Vale smiled as he realized he was standing on Infern's swords.

Vale then stabbed downward at Infern, intending to stab him through the head. Infern grunted and pushed vale into the air. Vale smiled and turned his body so that he was facing Infern. Vale then slashed at Infern. Infern raised his sword to block, retaliating with his own attack with the other sword. Vale blocked with his arm covered in Crystal. Infern then kicked Vale in the chest, sending him skyward. Infern then jumped up to meet Vale in midair.

Infern pushed Vale's sword out of the way, while stabbing at his chest with his other sword. Vale was caught off guard by this. Infern's sword hit Vale's chest, but did not pierce his Crystal armor. Instead it got stuck in it. A small amount of the black Crystal wrapped itself around Infern's sword. Vale smiled and grabbed Infern's other sword with his hand and stabbing it into the armor, cutting his hand open in the process. Vale smiled as the swords remained stuck in his armor. Vale then wrapped Infern's arms in black Crystal.

Vale smiled and said, "Remember what happens when Crystal power touches my Crystal?" Infern's eyes widened as he realized that he was tricked. Infern felt his power slowly start to drain away from him, little by little. Infern's hair eventually started to lose its red color, turning into a vast silver. Infern's Crystal started to absorb itself into Vale's Crystal. Vale laughed viciously as his Crystal drained all of Infern's power. "Soon, I will drain all of your power, and I will have enough strength not to worry about my Crystal form. All will bow to me now!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Rayde and Lace_

Rayde and Lace were just getting within view of the headquarters. All they could see over the large hill they were running up was smoke. Rayde feared the worst, as did Lace. Eventually, they reached the top of the hill, and gasped at the scene.

Within sight, they could make out Fringe, Arcana, Gale, Vale, and Infern. A large arena of fire surrounded the scene. Vale had Infern bound to the arms with his black Crystal. Infern appeared to be getting weaker, kneeling to the ground in front of Vale. Rayde looked at Lace and said, "Lace, I know you won't like this, but stay here. Its for your own safety." Lace shook her head and said, "What are you talking about? We can take him together."

Rayde sighed and said, "Listen, We don't know what Vale can do, if he has done all of this, the we would be hard pressed to stop him. If you are going to fight, stay out of sight. You can't take him alone." Lace placed her hands on her hips and said, "And you think you can?" Rayde shrugged and said, "And thats just it, I don't know. If Vale sees you alive, he will go after you before coming to me. He knows that if you die, I won't have the will to fight. That is why I ask you to stay back, I don't want to lose you Lace. I love you too much for that." Rayde then hugged Lace, praying this wouldn't be the last time he would hold her in his arms. Rayde then kissed Lace and said, "I love you. Stay hidden."

Rayde then took off towards Infern and Vale, forming his wings in the process. Lace smiled, tears in her eyes and knelt over the side of the hill, staying out of sight. Rayde drew his Fang Sword. Holding it above his head, Rayde shouted, "Craitiku!" Rayde instantly changed into his shadow form, black open-chested shirt with white stripes down the sides. The Fang sword also turned into its arm-blade form as well. Rayde landed in between Vale and Infern, slashing down at the Crystal connecting Infern's arms to his swords. The Crystal cracked, and shattered, allowing Infern to get free. Rayde then shot a wave of shadow energy at Vale, sending him sprawling a few feet back.

Rayde caught Infern from falling to the ground and gasped at the weakened warrior. Infern's hair had turned into a gray color, his skin wrinkled, his arms and legs smaller. Infern's energy had been sucked out of him, even his Crystal now was a dull red. Infern looked up at Rayde and said, "Why.....why are you.....here?" Rayde smiled and said, "Hell of a greeting. I would have been here sooner, but Vale had me and Lace....tied up."

Infern chuckled weakly and said, "My time is…..nearly here, Vale absorbed the last …....of my strength. You have to......stop Vale. If he is......allowed to survive......he will destroy all. His weapon is extremely.......powerful when released......be careful. I'm sorry.......I overreacted a while back." Rayde shook his head and said, "Later, we have to get you to safety. Rayde then picked up Infern and carried him over to where Lace was. Rayde set Infern down and said, "Don't draw attention to yourself." Rayde then took off again towards Vale.

Rayde noticed Vale starting to get up. Rayde slashed down at Vale as he started to stand. Vale grunted and blocked with his sword. Rayde then punched Vale in the stomach, sending him backwards a few feet. Vale looked at Rayde and said, "How did you get out of my Crystal?" Rayde smiled and said, "I can't really say myself. All I can say is that you die here."

Rayde then used Shadow Dive to hide in the ground. Rayde moved up to Vale, intending to slash him on his arm opposite of his sword. Rayde jumped out of the ground, slashing at Vale's opposite arm. Vale smiled and turned so that his chest would catch the attack. The sword hit the Crystal with a metallic clang. Vale smiled and said, "I have you now." Vale then started to wrap Rayde's arms in black Crystal. Rayde grunted and said, "Lumanex!"

Rayde then started to glow white. Vale squinted his eyes at the light, but continued to try and wrap Rayde in Crystal. Vale then felt the sword start to change, it seemed to get longer. Without warning, Vale felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, as if he was stabbed. Rayde then stopped glowing, showing him in his white open-chested shirt with a black stripe down the sides.

The thing that stabbed Vale's shoulder was Rayde's scythe, it had cut clean through the Crystal. Rayde smiled and said, "Absorbing won't work if the element is changed will it?" Vale grunted and stabbed at Rayde with his sword. Rayde smiled and rolled out of the way, pulling out the scythe as well. Vale grunted and tried to move his arm, but couldn't.

Rayde smiled and said, "I cut the tendinitis in that arm. You will never be able to use it again." Rayde then slashed at Vale, sending a massive wave of light energy at him. Vale grunted and jumped over it, only to be greeted by Rayde in midair. Rayde brought the scythe down on Vale's other shoulder, cutting clean through the armor and lodging itself in Vale's shoulder bones. Vale grunted in pain as they hit the ground. Rayde smiled and said, "I think your done."

Vale laughed and said, "You think you have beaten me? We're just getting started!"

Suddenly, a large wall of black Crystal started to form around Vale and Rayde, it made another arena. The Crystal met up to make a dome. The dome was about 200 feet tall, and several hundred feet wide. Vale kicked Rayde while he was distracted. Vale picked up his sword and said, "There is more to me than you know. My Crystal weapon is not like yours. Mine is a full body transformation. Normally, I could only use it once, and never again after that. Although, with Infern's combined power, I can do it as many times as I wish."

Vale then impaled his sword into the ground so that the hilt was pointing to the sky. Vale smiled and said, "Now alter, Draconoria! (Dra-con-or-eea)"

Instantly, the ground roared and shook, causing Rayde to kneel over to steady himself. Vale smiled and knelt over on all fours. Vale then started to glow black, covering his body entirely. Vale's sword then seemed to melt into the ground, sending out ripples of energy as if stones where thrown in a calm lake. Black Crystal then started to form out of the ground, surrounding Vale. The Crystal then began to attach itself to Vale's body, first his arms, then his legs, then his torso, then the rest.

The Crystal kept attaching itself to Vale's body, making him grow immensely. Vale began to tower over Rayde, passing over 20 feet tall kneeling over. Vale then stopped glowing, leaving Rayde to gaze upon his true power.

Vale had turned into a massive, Crystal-covered dragon. He stood at 30 feet from head to toe, and 50 feet from head to tail. Vale reared his head and roared at Rayde, sending out a torrent of fire from his maw. Rayde gasped and formed a small dome made of his own Crystal, changing back to his regular form. Vale kept on burning the Crystal, not ending the relentless torrent of fire.

Rayde grunted. _How can he use fire? He said he absorbed Infern's power, that must be why. This is gonna be a hard one to win. How do I get out of this?_

Vale then stopped breathing fire and switched to a different tactic. Vale lifted up one of his feet and stomped on the dome Rayde had formed.

Rayde heard a distinct _crack _as Vale struck the dome. Rayde looked up and saw a large crack running from the top of the dome down to the sides. Rayde grunted as he heard Vale lift his foot again. Rayde jumped out of the dome just in time to avoid Vale crushing him. Vale shattered the dome, sending out shards of Crystal in all directions. Vale saw Rayde and swiped at him with one of his claws. Rayde lifted his sword to defend himself.

This did nothing to help him however, as Rayde was send flying into the wall. Before Rayde could fall to the ground, Vale pinned him to the wall with one of his massive claws. Vale then started to push against Rayde, crushing the life out of him.

Rayde gasped as the air left his lungs. Rayde gazed upon the dragon crushing him. Vale was looking directly at him, eyes gleaming red. Rayde then felt one of his ribs crack as Vale kept pushing against him.

Rayde was starting to black out due to lack of oxygen.

_You really need some help now don't you?_, a familiar voice said in Rayde's mind. Rayde groaned and said, _Why can't you just leave me alone? It's over. I can't do anything else._ Rayde said to Xaider. Xaider laughed and said, _You forgot that I am within you. Call out my name, and I can give you the power to beat this dragon. You don't have a choice, unless you want Infern, Lace, and everyone you know and care for to die. Call out my name. Call it out and win this fight!_

Rayde thought about it for a second, pondering if it was the only option. Rayde felt another one of his ribs crack. Rayde grunted and shouted, "GAHHHHHHH, dammit! XAIDER!"

Rayde felt a massive pulse of power, pushing Vale back away from him. Rayde fell to the ground, not helping with his pain. Rayde's Crystal then began to wrap itself around his body, forming an armor. Rayde grunted as he felt his ribs pop back into place as well. Rayde also felt a sword begin to form in his hand, but he couldn't tell what kind of sword yet.

The Crystal attaching itself to Rayde's body then began to wrap around his head, giving him a helment, but the Crystal covered his eyes. Rayde could see through it, almost as if the Crystal was made of clear glass.

Once the Crystal stopped forming on Rayde's body, his transformation was complete. Rayde was wearing a light green armor made of Crystal, the helmet on his head was in the shape of a wolf. Since it covered his head, the mouth of the helmet moved as Rayde opened his mouth. Rayde's sword caught his attention, he was holding a large greatsword. The greatsword was about 2 feet in width, over 2 inches wide, and 6 feet long. The sharp portion of the blade was on one of the sides. The sword seemed as if it was made of shimmering gray water. The light from the shimmering flashed red instead of white. Rayde tapped the sword to find out that his hand had been turned into a Crystal covered claw.

_What have I done?_

Rayde then looked up to see Vale staring down at him, a look of challenge in the dragon's face. Vale then swiped at Rayde. Rayde lifted the sword to defend himself, this time stopping the dragon's hand cold. Rayde smiled and threw the hand back, slashing at it in the process.

There was a deep cut in Vale's paw after the attack. Vale looked at it and put it back down, seemingly unaffected by the attack. Vale then stomped at Rayde, intending to crush him. Rayde jumped to the side and slashed at Vale's wrist, putting in a deep gash. Rayde then jumped on Vale's arm and ran up it. Vale then breathed both fire and black Crystal shards at Rayde. Rayde then slashed at Vale, intending to use his Crystal element. Instead of Crystal, a gray liquid that shimmered red light shout out of the blade, instantly separating the fire and dissolving the Crystal shards.

The wave of liquid then hit Vale in the face, forming a deep cut straight up his skull. Vale reared back and roared in pain. Rayde then jumped up his arm, landing on his shoulder. Vale then snapped at Rayde. Rayde blocked with his sword, the blade running from snout to chin. Vale roared and shot fire at Rayde. Rayde formed a wall of the strange liquid around him. When the fire hit the liquid, it only shot in another direction.

Rayde then pushed up to force Vale's head upward. Rayde then pulled his sword back and stabbed Vale through the chin, and out of the top of his skull. Vale was silent and still. Rayde smiled as his victory appeared here. Vale then snapped his head back, pulling the sword out. Vale then snapped at Rayde again, forcing him to jump off. Rayde landed on the ground and looked at the dragon. There was a clear hole from his chin to the top of his head.

_That would be an instant kill. Why is he still standing? Unless........the dragon's body isn't his real body of course! The dragon is only a shell. He is probably in the center._

Rayde then started to run towards the wall. Rayde then jumped up as hard as he could, achieving at least 50 feet thanks to his new form. Rayde stabbed his sword into the black Crystal dome and stood on top of it, looking down at the dragon. Rayde then charged energy into his hands and punched at Vale.

A line of the gray liquid then shot from his hand and struck the dragon, cutting into his armor. Rayde began to cut out pieces of the armor, almost as if he was skinning the dragon. Vale roared in pain every time he struck. Vale would try to attack, but Rayde would always cut out another piece of his armor, causing him to roar in pain again.

Rayde got a decent way into the dragon when he saw a dark shape somewhere in the chest. Rayde smiled as he realized that the shape must be Vale. Rayde then placed his feet against the wall, and jumped off of it, pulling his sword out in the process as well. Rayde turned so his chest was parallel to the ground as he flew at Vale.

Vale roared and shot out a solid wave of Crystal out of his mouth. Rayde smiled and formed the strange liquid around his body. As the wave hit Rayde, the liquid would dissolve the Crystal, leaving Rayde unharmed. The Crystal armor around Rayde's body also began to dissolve due to the strange liquid. Rayde grunted and released his hold on the liquid, allowing it to form back into his sword. Rayde then slashed at the wave of remaining Crystal, cutting it as he flew towards Vale. When Rayde was close enough, he slashed downward at Vale's head as hard as he could. Rayde's sword cut clean through the dragons head, leaving it in two parts. The dragon veered its head back, just what Rayde wanted. Rayde then angled downward and stabbed at the dark shape in the chest.

Rayde felt the sword strike something softer than the Crystal on the dragon. The dragon instantly froze, as if time itself seemed to stop. The Crystal on the dragon then began to dissolve, starting from the outside. The top of the massive Crystal dome then began to dissolve as well, letting in the light of the evening. As the Crystal dissolved, Rayde could make out that the shape in the Crystal had the shape of a man standing up.

Vale's head appeared first out of the Crystal, he was glaring at Rayde. When enough Crystal dissolved, Rayde realized that he stabbed Vale through the chest. Eventually, all of the Crystal dissolved, allowing Rayde and Vale to fall to the ground.

Vale fell of of Rayde's sword and fell on his back. With a few more breaths later, Vale lay still. Vale had died.

Rayde smiled and tried to go back to his original form. However, there was no change in his appearance. Rayde sighed and tried again, with no result. Rayde looked at his body and said, "What is this?" Rayde then heard a familiar laughing at the back of his head. Rayde's heart filled with dread as he realized what he has done. _Good work Rayde! You took down your enemy. Now, take a good rest......forever!_ Rayde then felt a burning in his skull. Rayde grabbed his head and knelt over, trying to fight back against Xaider.

Xaider laughed one last time as Rayde felt himself being pulled into his mind. Rayde woke to find himself in the same chapel that Xaider was in, only this time, Rayde was chained in a kneeling position to the floor. Xaider was standing at the front of the chapel. Xaider had his hood down, revealing a black furred wolf with golden eyes. Xaider smiled, bearing his yellow teeth and said, "I have no further need of you. When you called out my name with the intent of gaining power, you released by soul, and trapped yours when your enemy was vanquished. Now, with no one to take control of your body, I will take over. Xaider will be reborn. Thank you Rayde. And now, I leave you."

Xaider then vanished from sight.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! That was probably the most fun chapter I have ever written. And set on probably my best cliffhanger! Let me know how I did, I am dying to know. Oh, and by the way, Rayde's theme music has changed. It is now _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park.**


	20. Control

**Author's note- Okay, back to the story. This chapter will be the end of a large section of the story. I already have planned for what to do after this. All I have to do is put it together and we should be juuuust fine. Review!**

*****************************************  
**

**Chapter 20- Control**

Lace watched as the battle progressed, unable to see anything due to the massive black dome that surrounded Rayde and Vale. Lace was worried out of her mind, unable to see the battle made her uncomfortable. Was Rayde okay? Was he winning? How can he win? These were the questions running through her mind.

Infern sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Lace turned to him and asked, "What is it that Vale did to you? The color in your hair is gone." Infern sighed and said, "He absorbed my........strength and powers. He left me as…...a feeble shell of my former self. He took enough.....to put me on my death bed. I don't have long left."

Lace sighed and looked back at the dome. Hearing that Vale has his own powers, along with Infern's did not boost her confidence. Lace watched and waited, anxious for any sign that the battle would be coming to a close.

A few minutes later, the top of the dome started to disappear. Lace stood up and waited to see what had happened. Once the dome completely vanished, Lace could make out Vale and Rayde. Although, Rayde did not look normal. Rayde appeared to have been transformed into a crystal covered wolf that stood on two legs. His greatsword seemed to be made of a gray liquid that shimmered red.

Vale fell off of the sword, appearing dead. Lace smiled and looked at Infern. "Rayde won! He looks different though. Like a crystal-covered wolf." Infern shot a startled look at Lace and said, "Let me see, now!" Startled by Infern's sudden demand, Lace picked him up by the shoulder.

Lace helped Infern to see what Rayde looked like. Once Infern got a good look, he gasped and said, "No! It can't be! Those eyes...." Lace looked at Infern and said, "What is it, what's wrong?" Infern nodded at Rayde and said, "See for yourself."

Lace then turned her head to look at Rayde. Rayde was kneeling over, clutching his head. Lace gasped and said, "What's wrong with him?" Infern remained silent, eyes never leaving Rayde.

Within a few minutes, Rayde eventually stopped clutching his head. Rayde then stood on his feet, eyes closed. Rayde then opened his eyes, they appeared to be a glowing gold color. Infern shuddered and said, "Xaider. He is back." Lace looked at Infern as if he was crazy.

Lace then looked back at Rayde and shouted, "RAYDE! Rayde!" Rayde looked up at her, but did not respond. For a few seconds, he stared at her. Rayde then turned the opposite direction and began to run. "Where is he going?" Lace asked outloud. Infern thought for a second and said, "It appears he is heading for Nariek. We have to stop him. Who knows what he will do."

Lace looked back at Rayde, who was still running the other way, slowly sinking into the distance. _He can't be taken. He just can't be._

_______________________________________  
_

_Meanwhile with Rayde_

Rayde was still chained to the floor in the chapel. Rayde knew everything that was going on, he could see it clearly, though he had no control over it.

_What have I done? I never should have called his name. Now he has taken my body, and is on the move. Where is he heading? How can I stop him? This is all my fault._

Rayde was overcome with grief. _Am I doomed to watch as all that I hoped to protect is destroyed? Is this my punishment?_ _I'll do almost anything to cross out of what I have become._

____________________________________________  
_

_Back with Xaider_

Xaider smiled as he ran towards Nariek. _At long last, my resurrection is here. For nearly 15 years I have been sealed within that fool of a human. I need to get used to this body, my first target will be Nariek, then I will finish what I started at Narris!_ Xaider continued running, Nariek within a few minutes reach.

Xaider eventually stood at the front gates of Nariek, two green dragons at the front entrance. One of them walked up and said, "What is your business here?" Xaider laughed and raised his arms. The earth then shook slightly, cracks appearing in the ground. The dragon looked at the cracks, a green, crystal covered paw appeared out of each one. One by one, hundreds of crystal-covered wolves appeared out of the ground, bearing fangs and snarling. Xaider then pointed at the dragon.

Instantly, a group of the wolves pounced on the dragon. The dragon screamed once, then was silent with a series of snaps and sickening, quenching sounds. The wolves then attacked the other dragon before he could get into the city, killing him quickly.

Xaider then raised his head, slowly lifting off of the ground. Xaider laughed as he started to hover over the wall of the city. Xaider turned to his army of crystal wolves and said, "Time to stretch our legs, take this city! Leave none alive! Let this day be known as the day chaos was reborn! Let no joyful voice be heard! Now take the city, and reclaim what we have lost!"

The wolves all then charged in unison, jumping clean through the wall, making it fall to the ground. Xaider watched and laughed as the city was set ablaze as the wolves tore through the helpless city. Hundreds of cries could be heard, weapons clashing, sounds of innocents in their final moments before death was granted.

Xaider smiled and looked up at the sky, the smoke casting a dark shadow over the evening sky. Xaider laughed again, a vicious, cruel laughter that would make blood curl in a person's veins.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Lace and Infern_

Lace was still holding Infern, watching Rayde disappear into the distance. Infern groaned and said, "Put me down! We have no time!" Lace nodded and set Infern on the ground. Infern lay on his back and said, "You have to leave me here. Go to him, help him in any way you can." Lace nodded and said, "What about you?" Infern smiled and said, "My time is up. Go on! You don't have time to talk. Go now, save him. If he can find himself, perhaps he can be forgiven." Lace nodded and said, "I will. Goodbye Infern. And.....thanks for all you have done for Rayde." Infern nodded.

Lace stood up and began to run towards Nariek, leaving Infern behind. Infern watched Lace go. Infern smiled and said, "Can Rayde's slate be cleaned with the hands of uncertainty? Lets hope luck is on our side today." Infern then shut his eyes and lay his head on the ground. "This will be my final nap." Infern said.

Lace continued running, bow drawn and ready. Lace's eyes were straight forward, focused on her task at hand. "Don't worry Rayde. You're not alone."

Around 20 minutes later of solid running, Lace arrived near Nariek's front gates. The entire wall had been torn down, and the city was in flames. Lace gasped at the scene of destruction. _It's true. He has returned._ Lace then looked around for Rayde. Lace then heard a dark laughter, she looked up to see Rayde, or rather Xaider looking down on the city. Lace knew that the voice was not Rayde's, so she readied an arrow.

Lace aimed for Xaider's leg and fired. The arrow hummed through the air, striking his leg dead on. Although the arrow just bounced off of his armor. Xaider stopped laughing and turned around to see who attacked him. Xaider saw Lace and said, "Ahhh, it's you. I was worried it was someone that would be a problem."

Lace shuddered at the sound of Xaider's voice and said, "You will not have Rayde. He is not your prisoner, or your body!" Xaider laughed and said, "Silly girl, he already is. I had hoped that by me running away from you was a hint not to follow, but I guess you humans really cant take a hint. Now Rayde is going to have a front row seat of watching me kill you. Slowly, and painfully."

Xaider then charged at Lace, swiping a claw at her. Lace lifted the bow to protect herself. Xaider smiled and swiped the bow out of Lace's hands, throwing it 20 feet away. Xaider then grabbed her by the throat and said, "Foolish human. You really think you stood a chance against me?"

Lace struggled under Xaider's vice-like grip, grabbing his wrist. Xaider smiled and said, "And now, time for Rayde to hear you scream." Xaider then placed a sharp claw to her cheek and cut a deep gash into it. Lace grunted in pain. Blood trickled down her cheek, and on to Xaider's hand. Xaider smiled and said, "Yeeesss. He is calling your name, trying to reach you. He knows he is powerless to stop me now. Watch closely Rayde, as I torture the one you hold most dear."

Xaider then pulled his hand back, as if to punch Lace. Xaider's arm twitched slightly. Lace looked at Xaider, who had a puzzled look on his face. Xaider grunted and said, "You little fool. Stop resisting!" Xaider then tried to move his arm again, with no success. Lace smiled and though, _He is fighting him!_

_______________________________________  
_

_Rayde_

Rayde was watching the events unfold, the city being destroyed. The innocents being slaughtered, all because of his carelessness. "All of this, because of one person's error. It's hard to believe." Rayde said to himself.

Rayde then noticed that Xaider was looking at someone. Smoke was covering the figure's face. Rayde could hear Xaider talking to the figure. Threatening it. When the figure spoke, Rayde realized who it was. Rayde groaned and said, "No! Why did you come after me! Run away Lace! He'll kill you!" Rayde then saw Xaider knock away Lace's bow, as well as grab her by the neck.

"NO! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!!" Rayde called out. Rayde then saw Xaider cut open Lace's cheek. Rayde, tears in his eyes, called out, "LACE! NO!" Rayde then heard Xaider say, "Yeeesss. He is calling your name, trying to reach you. He knows he is powerless to stop me now. Watch closely Rayde, as I torture the one you hold most dear."

Pure terror filled Rayde, he felt powerless to stop Xaider. The chains around Rayde's body then began to rattle, and began to come loose. Rayde was able to free an arm. "YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Rayde shouted. Rayde then moved his arm as if he was holding Xaider's arm in place. Rayde felt something push back against his hand, but he pushed back, not letting his arm move forward.

The chapel then began to shake violently, causing the chains around Rayde to shake. Rayde grunted and pushed against the chains. One of the chains broke clean off. Rayde smiled and pushed forward. Rayde snapped the chains one by one, releasing Xaider's hold on Rayde.

Rayde then heard Xaider say, "No! You will not gain control!" Rayde laughed and said, "I already have. Now lets meet face to face, and end this now." Rayde then heard Xaider scream, followed by silence. Rayde saw Xaider's vision black out. Rayde then looked up to see Xaider falling into the chapel. Rayde smiled and ran at Xaider. Rayde jumped to meet Xaider in the air.

Rayde then elbowed Xaider in the chest. Xaider grunted and flew into the ground, leaving a crack in the floor. Rayde then landed on top of Xaider, making a small crater where Xaider was. Rayde placed a foot on Xaider's arm and said, "Now you really pissed me off. I am going to take you down, and you will remain here where you can't harm anyone else again."

Rayde then grabbed Xaider's arm and threw him into the nearest wall. Xaider groaned upon impact, nearly falling to the floor. Before Xaider hit the ground, Rayde grabbed him by the foot and swung him into the wall again, like a baseball bat. The impact left a considerable dent in the wall. Rayde then threw Xaider to the front of the chapel, nearly shattering the wooden door. Xaider slumped to the ground, appearing unconscious. Xaider grunted and opened his eyes. Rayde was standing in front of him. Rayde grabbed his foot and waited for a few second. Xaider groaned and said, "Oh come on!"

Rayde smiled and started to swing Xaider around in circles, bashing him into the nearby benches that were arranged as a regular chapel would be. Rayde then aimed at the same place that Xaider was first chained and threw him there as hard as he could. Xaider flew through the air, landing flat on the same spot as before. The moment Xaider hit the wall, all of the benches in the chapel flew to the wall, pushed by the sheer force of Rayde's throw.

Xaider remained stuck to the wall. Rayde smiled and pinned Xaider's body to the wall with his own Crystal. Xaider's arms were snapped to his sides, and his legs were pointed straight down. Xaider's entire body was wrapped in Crystal, all except his head. Xaider was rigid as a board. Xaider was unconscious, beaten extremely by Rayde. Rayde smiled and said, "That ought to hold you forever. Lets hope this is the last time that you will ever see the light of day."

Rayde then focused on returning to his original body, his vision almost instantly blacked out.

Rayde woke in the arms of Lace, who had a worried look on his face. The Crystal around Rayde's body then dissolved, going back into the ground. Lace smiled and said, "Is it you Rayde?" Rayde smiled and said, "It's me. Xaider wont be bothering us for a while. We're safe." Lace smiled, tears in her eyes and said, "Thank goodness." Lace then hugged Rayde as tight as she could, nearly taking the air out of him. Rayde hugged back lightly and said, "We should get out of here. We don't want the citizens of Nariek to come after us."

Lace smiled and said, "I already talked to some of them, I told them the situation. They are certainly not happy though. Look at the gates." Rayde sat up and looked at the city. There were a few dragons standing at the shattered remains of the gates, the fires still burning in the city. Rayde sighed and said, "I am sorry for what happened. I don't expect you to forgive me."

One of the dragons growled and said, "We won't, I can tell you that much. Come on guys, we need to fix what remains of our once proud city." The dragons all nodded and ran back into the city.

Rayde sighed and said, "We should clear out." Lace nodded and said, "Your sword is still back at the headquarters. We should go and get it." Rayde nodded and stood up, looking back at the city one last time. Rayde sighed and looked down upon gazing at the destruction.

Rayde then noticed something strange on the ground, it looked like a hilt to a greatsword. Rayde picked it up and immediately felt the same power that he felt while fighting Vale. Rayde gazed at the hilt and realized that it was the same hilt to the sword that was used when he killed Vale. Rayde glared at the sword. _Maybe I should hang on to this, so no one else gets this power......this element._

Lace gazed at the hilt and said, "What is it?" Rayde smiled and said, "It's the sword that I used when fighting Vale. This power.....it....it seems like it is a totally different element entirely. It has no similar feeling to any element." Rayde then pondered on a name for this new element.

Rayde smiled and said, "Plasma. Something that is unknown, and untamed." Lace shrugged and said, "Fine, we need to get out of here. After you get your sword, we need to get our things that we left behind. We should then go to Galdevorm's and Alliel's. They will provide us sanctuary until we can get our own place." Rayde nodded and said, "Alright, lets go."

Rayde then walked over to where Lace's bow was. Rayde then carried the bow back to Lace. Lace smiled and strung the bow to her back. Rayde then picked Lace up and formed his Crystal wings and took off towards the headquarters.

Within 5 minutes, they reached their destination. Rayde spotted his sword right away. He landed next to it and put it back in it's sheath. Rayde then noticed a familiar figure on a hill. Rayde set Lace down and walked over to it.

Rayde was soon standing over Infern, his face appeared to have aged a long time since he last saw him. _It must have been the effect of Vale._ Rayde though. Rayde then placed a hand to Infern's neck. He felt no pulse. Rayde sighed and covered his body in Crystal. Rayde then pushed the body deep underground, giving him a burial. Rayde repeated the process with Gale, Fringe, Arcana, and even Vale.

Rayde sighed as he watched the last Crystal coffin sink into the ground. Lace walked up behind him and said, "If only things could have worked out differently." Rayde looked up at the sky and said, "But that is not to be." Rayde then turned to Lace and said, "Come on. We should get going." Lace nodded and walked in front of Rayde. Rayde then picked her up and flew to where they left their luggage.

It wasn't long before they were finally ready to go back to Galdevorm's place. Lace jumped into Rayde's arms and said, "Lets go get some rest. We need to think things through now." Rayde nodded silently and took off to the sky. Rayde then started to fly towards Maylan, where he knew Galdevorm or Alliel would be.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Okay, there goes a portion of this story. The next section is going to be quite a few years past what this chapter is set on. 12 years to be exact. I know, I am going to have to change the age on things, meaning I will have to alter some of the chapters in my previous stories. Let me know how I did, Review!**


	21. Six Years

**Author's note- Time to set things up for later chapters. This chapter is more of a prelude of what is to come. It will have multiple time periods in it, as well as a new character. Review!**

**Oh and just a heads up, this new town I am about to introduce belongs to Dekrosna, which I am sure he wont mind that I use.  
**

*************************  
**

**Chapter 21- Six years**

_Year 14, Day 268_

Rayde and Lace were back at Galdevorm's and Alliel's place near Maylan. After hearing the recent events, Galdevorm is surprised that Rayde and Lace are even alive. Alliel felt the same. Rayde and Lace want to get out on their own, even though Galdevorm is against it. Rayde has been looking at nearby settlements, and has his eyes on a small house on the outskirts of a port town called Jarim. The house was furnished and everything, all it needed was to be bought. It was ideal, pleanty of places for work, also a small town making it less likely to be attacked in any way.

Rayde has been visiting Jarim now and then, to see if he can get a job there. It is promising that Rayde could get a job loading cargo onto ships. Although it may not be much, it would be enough to raise a family and hold a house. Once Rayde had the job, he immediately began saving money to buy the house in mind. Rayde made sure it was put on hold. If all went according to plan, he could have it within a couple of months.

Lace has been doing her best to do her part, helping with Alliel whenever needed. She had taken a liking to Maylan. Although, no matter where she ended up, she just hoped that Rayde would be there by her side.

Alliel and Galdevorm have gotten very close since Rayde and Lace left. They were open about their growing affection for each other, kissing in public was not really an issue to them.

* * *

_Year 15, Day 0_

Rayde woke from his slumber. Rayde sighed and started to get ready for work. Rayde looked at his bed and realized that Lace wasn't there. Rayde looked in the bathroom, but didn't find her there. Rayde put on a shirt and shorts and walked out into the living room, tired and curious as to the where abouts of Lace.

Rayde walked into the living room, or what he assumed was the living room. It was pitch dark, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Rayde took a few steps out in the room, when the light suddenly lit. "SURPRISE!" Rayde heard a group of people shout. Once his eyes adjusted, Rayde was Lace, Alliel, Galdevorm, and surprisingly, Kale standing in the living room, silly grins on their faces.

Rayde smiled and said, "What's this?" Lace laughed and said, "You really don't remember do you? It's your birthday silly. You turn fifteen today!" Rayde thought for a second, then realized that it was his birthday. Rayde smiled and said, "I guess it is. But why throw a party? I have to get ready for work." Alliel smiled wide and said, "I talked to your boss, he agreed to let you have the day off today. Don't other arguing, he already has someone to cover for you today." Rayde smiled and said, "Can I at least take a shower?" Kale laughed in response.

Around noon that day is when the party actually started. An assortment of festivities were held, small games, cake, that kind of thing.

When evening finally arrived, Rayde was ready to sleep for the night. Kale had to leave within a few minutes, due to the long trip back. He wanted to be home just shortly after dark.

Just before Kale left, he was able to talk to Rayde in private. Kale then said to Rayde, "I hope you know what you're doing Rayde. Getting your own place at the age of 15? It doesn't seem right." Rayde shrugged and said, "What would you have me do?" Kale placed his hands on his hips and said, "I would request that you would wait until your nineteen years old before leaving. That way, with the money you saved, you can provide on the mark. It will make things easier, trust me. Also, consider Lace. At a young age, she is going to want someone to talk to, and Alliel is the perfect person to do that."

Rayde pondered this for a moment, considering the good and bad sides of this idea. Rayde eventually smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking." Kale smiled and said, "You are only fifteen. You shouldn't be making these decisions yet." Rayde smiled and said, "Thanks dad."

* * *

_Year 18, Day 239_

Rayde just arrived home from work, arms slightly sore from the work. Rayde had grown in the past three years. He was taller, muscular, and had a slight beard growing that he intended to shave. Rayde walked into the house and said, "I'm home!"

Rayde saw Lace walk out of their room, Lace had grown as well. Her chestnut brown hair hung to the center of her back, she had also gotten taller. She was also filling out in the right places as well, she appeared more like a woman rather than a girl. Although in her feminine appearance, she bore a warrior-like composure as well. Lace hugged Rayde and said, "Welcome back Rayde. How was work?" Rayde smiled and said, "Nothing to report, same old stuff."

Lace then kissed Rayde, as she did every time he came home. Rayde smiled and broke the kiss saying, "How was your day?" Lace shrugged and said, "Nothing new, just helping Alliel with her recent pregnancy." Rayde smiled and said, "Galdevorm the father. Who would have thought it?"

Rayde then felt someone slap the back of his head and say, "Yeah, who would have?" Rayde turned around to see Galdevorm standing behind him, arm raised. Rayde laughed at the old man and said, "You know I was just joking." Galdevorm shook his head and smiled. Galdevorm then said, "The way you two hang on each other, I won't be surprised if another member of the family comes up." Rayde shook his head, they made jokes like this all the time.

* * *

_Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away._

All that is visible is a single room. It was a bedroom that suited a person of high social stature. There was an elegant king-size bed, and an assortment of furniture throughout the room. The most vibrant of which is a green sword that was mounted to the wall.

The door the the room flew open, revealing an anthro (Walking on two legs) wolf walk into the room. The wolf had dark-brown fur, at a distance it looked black. He had orange eyes, and stood at about 6 feet tall. The wolf walked into the room and sat down at a nearby desk. The wolf appeared stressed, as if he just got out of an argument.

The wolf sighed and said in a very charismatic voice, "Every day, every day I get complaints about my people stealing from others. How can I redeem a country when the citizens will not want to redeem it?"

The wolf sat still and pondered on what to do. The wolf suddenly heard a dark voice, "By showing them their enemy." The wolf turned around to see a dragon standing about 10 feet away. The dragon stood at around 8 feet tall from head to toe and 18 feet long from head to tail. The dragon also had purple scales, gold belly scales, and red eyes. His horns were gold and wrapped around his head in a windswept-like pattern. The wolf was just about to call for help when the dragon said, "I am not here to harm you. Actually, I am here to help you."

The wolf eyed the dragon curiously and said, "Who are you?" The dragon bowed and said, "My name is Kaze. I am here to help you with your little dilemma." The wolf laughed and said, "And why would a dragon help the lowest race in the lands? I thought you guys only dealt with more powerful countries like Fireground."

Kaze laughed and said, "While that is true, I seek the more important things. Why help those who don't need it? All that would do is absorb unneeded credit. No, I wish to help those who really need it. I have heard about your problems, and I think I can help you."

The wolf sighed and said, "I doubt you have heard all of our problems." Kaze sighed and said, "You were once the proud country of Vergan, inhabited by the powerful Derove tribe. Although, two things shattered you. One, Fireground taking your technology and using it for their own gain. Over time, theirs caught the eye of the marketers, and your country ended up in debt. Infuriated by that fact, Vergan waged war on the Fireground country, loosing this fight terribly. Upon loosing the fight, Vergan was forced to hand over all ownership of airborne equipment, taking all that held Vergan up."

The wolf nodded and said, "And you know of the other reason?" Kaze nodded and said, "Yes I do. Under your city, a tomb is built, and this tomb would have been Vergan's key to winning the war. Although, it went out of control, leaving the country to fall. It eventually targeted another group, the humans."

"It nearly succeeded, although it was sealed within a young boy, and I know who that boy is." Kaze finished. The wolf looked up at Kaze and said, "You know where Xaider is?" Kaze nodded and said, "And this is where I need you. I want nothing more than to return Vergan to its rightful glory, and the first step is getting Xaider back here." The wolf nodded and said, "All of these years, and no hope. Now we have a chance to redeem ourselves....tell me! What must I do?" Kaze smiled and said, "I want you to track the boy's movements, have a small group of your most talented stalkers to tail him and report back to you in a months time. The boy lives in Maylan, he goes to work in Jarim for five days, the he takes two off. When something happens that isn't normal, have them report back immediately. Once we have a better understanding of what we are dealing with, we can move in. Be mindful that this might take a few years before we can acutally move in. Purposes to avoid suspicion and the elder council."

The wolf eyed the suspicious dragon and said, "Why are you telling me this? What is your goal?" Kaze smiled innocently and said, "I want Vergan to come back to its rightful place. What else reason would I need." The wolf nodded and said, "Fine then, I'll roll along with this for a while. If this proves to be false, you will regret it."

Kaze nodded and said, "I am sure I will. By the way, I didn't catch your name." The wolf nodded slightly and said, "My name is Morjek (More-sheck)."

* * *

_Year 19, Day 55_

Today is a very memorable day for Rayde and Lace. They are both ready to move out to a house in Jarim that Rayde was able to buy. Lace was ready to be gone from the house, as was Rayde. All of their clothes were already at the house, Rayde and Lace just came back to tell Galdevorm and Alliel goodbye.

They were all standing in the courtyard of Galdevorm's and Alliel's house. Rayde sighed and said, "Well, I guess this is it." Galdevorm nodded and said, "I would say so. It seems you two are ready to go?" Lace nodded and said, "I know how many times we have thanked you for letting us live with you, but we really can't thank you enough." Alliel smiled and said, "We know, you don't have to say anything."

Rayde nodded and said, "Besides, you two are going to be a bit occupied in a few months time. The last thing you need is to be worrying about us." Alliel smiled and placed a hand over her rounded womb. Rayde looked at Galdevorm and said, "I still find it hard to believe that you are going to be a father." Galdevorm laughed and said, "If that is what you think of me, I am terrified to see what will happen to you if you two have a child." Rayde only laughed.

Lace looked at Alliel and said, "You take care of yourself. Don't work yourself too hard." Alliel smiled and said, "And you as well. Be careful out there." Lace nodded in response. Lace then looked at Galdevorm and said, "I hope things work out for all of us Galdevorm." Galdevorm smiled and said, "I would bet they will, I see no reason why they wouldn't."

Rayde smiled at Alliel and said, "Even though I have only been here for around 5 years, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. Thank you." Alliel smiled and nodded. Rayde looked at Galdevorm and said, "You are more than a teacher to me. You are like my godfather to put it plain. Make sure to tell Vale where we are." Galdevorm nodded and said, "I will. Be sure to watch yourself Rayde. Even though things have settled down, they could act up again." Rayde nodded and said, "Don't worry, I know how to defend myself and others."Galdevorm sighed and said, "That's what worries me."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Rayde and Lace decided that they should be getting going. Once they said there final goodbyes, Rayde and Lace took off towards Jarim. Galdevorm and Alliel waving in the distance.

* * *

_Year 20, Day 10_

Rayde was walking up the well worn path leading to his house in Jarim. The actual city of Jarim was to his back, a modest little harbor town. Surprisingly wealthy for its size. Rayde was heading home from work after helping load cargo onto a massive cargo ship that was set to sail within a few hours.

A house was visible in the distance, it was close enough to town so that it was easy to access by foot, yet far enough to have a nice private life. The house was of decent size, enough to hold a family of 4 at least. The outside was one story, and made of cemented stone, giving the outside of the house a grayish white glow.

Rayde fumbled with the small velvet case in his pocket, he appeared nervous. Rayde walked up to the front door and said, "Well, here goes." Rayde then walked inside the house.

The living room of the house was of decent size. It consisted of a chair, a couch, a loveseat, and a fireplace on the wall. All of the seating furniture was facing the fireplace. The dinning room had a family table, 6 chairs surrounding it. Rayde smiled and said, "I'm home!" Rayde then walked into the kitchen, where he assumed Lace was due to the smell of cooked food in the air.

Lace was already walking towards Rayde as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Lace hugged Rayde and said, "Hey there. How was work?" Rayde smiled and said, "Same as usual, only this time they're making some kind of cargo boat head to some other town across the sea." Lace nodded and said, "Well that's good." Rayde smiled and said, "And how was your day?"

Lace smiled and said, "Rather interesting, we got a letter from Galdevorm and Alliel. Alliel has had her baby, she had a girl. Although this happened a while ago, the letter just now arrived to us here. Her name is Mariva (mar-eeva)." Rayde smiled and said, "Well that's good. Things have really been looking up lately." Lace nodded and said, "Yes they have."

Rayde placed his hand in his pocket and fumbled with the velvet case in there again. _It's now or never_. Rayde thought. "How long have we been together Lace?" Lace thought for a second and said, "Around six years." Rayde then said, "Then I think now would be good."

Rayde then knelt over on one knee and pulled out the velvet case. Rayde held it up so Lace could see it and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring ebbed with diamonds. Lace gasped, tears in her eyes. Rayde smiled and said, "I love you. Marry me? Make me the happiest man in the world?"

Lace smiled, tears flowing freely, and nodded. "Yes. Yes!" Lace declared. Rayde then took the ring out of the case and slipped it onto her ring finger. Rayde then laughed and picked Lace up by the hips, swinging her around. Lace then kissed Rayde, the most passionate kiss of their lives....so far.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Whew! Now that all of this is out of the way we can get to the main part of the story. Well lets see, what have I done today. I got Alliel pregnant with Galdevorm's child, introduced Morjek and Kaze, moved Rayde and Lace away from Galdevorm and Alliel, and engaged Rayde and Lace. These next few chapters are gonna be fun! Review!**


	22. Engagement

**Author's note- Okay, this chapter is gonna be a hard one for me to type. This was gonna prep for the marriage chapter. I hope I can do this right. Oh, and just in case I don't get another chapter in on time, Happy Holidays! Review!**

****************************  
**

**  
Chapter 22- Engagement**

_Year 20, Day 24_

It has been 14 days since Lace accepted Rayde's proposal. Although Rayde doesn't really care, Lace is wanting to hold a ceremony. The only question is where. Lace's suggestion startled Rayde, she suggested they get married in Narris. After a lot of persuasion, Rayde decided that they will talk to Kale about it. Their hopes are that Kale will talk to the elders of Narris. The final decision will rest on them. If the answer is no, then the marriage will be held between the two of them. Along the way to Narris, they plan to stop at Galdevorm's to inform them of the news.

Rayde and Lace landed in front of Galdevorm's house. Rayde set Lace down as his wings disappeared. Lace walked up to the door and knocked, a grin on her face. After a few minutes, Galdevorm opened the door. Galdevorm smiled and said, "Hello Lace, and Rayde. What brings you here?" Lace smiled and said, "Two things. One, we hoped to pay a visit to you guys. And two, we have something to tell you."

Galdevorm nodded and said, "Well then come in and we can get settled." Galdevorm then opened the door and gestured for them to walk inside. Lace smiled and walked inside, followed by Rayde.

Alliel was sitting in the couch, feeding a small baby through a bottle. Lace smiled and sat down next to Alliel. Alliel smiled and said, "Hello." Lace looked at Alliel and said, "Hello. So, this is Mariva?" Alliel smiled and said, "Yes it is." Lace smiled as Rayde stood behind Lace and Alliel to get a better look at the baby.

Mariva had Alliel's eyes, that much was visible as of now. Mariva had her eyes open as Alliel fed her. Rayde smiled and said, "How old is she now?" Alliel smiled and said, "Around two months." Rayde nodded and said, "She is beautiful." Alliel smiled and said, "Thank you."

Galdevorm sat on the other side of Alliel and said, "So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Lace smiled and held up her hand with the marriage ring on it. "Well, Rayde proposed to me two weeks ago." Alliel stared at Lace wide-eyed and said, "Really? That's great! Congratulations!" Galdevorm nodded and said, "Yeah, congratulations!" Lace smiled and said, "Thank you." Rayde nodded in response to the congratulations.

Galdevorm looked at Rayde and said, "Are you two going to have a ceremony, or have you not decided?" Rayde sighed and said, "This is where things get complicated. We plan on having the ceremony in Narris." Galdevorm looked startled by this. Before Galdevorm could respond, Rayde said, "Think about this for a moment, it has been at least six years since I have even seen Narris. When people learn that I have controlled Xaider, they might not be as frightened of me as before. And there is something that I still need to do."

Galdevorm nodded and said, "When are you going to tell Kale?" Rayde smiled and said, "Today if possible." Galdevorm nodded and said, "And if the marriage will take place?" Rayde smiled and said, "Then I will come back here to invite you to the wedding. That way you can prepare to get there. And if you can't, that is fine too. The choice is really up to you." Galdevorm shook his head and said, "You really think that I would want to miss my best student's wedding? And I doubt Alliel would want to miss this." Alliel smiled and said, "No, I wouldn't." Galdevorm nodded and said, "That settles it then. If the marriage can take place, count us there." Lace smiled and said, "Great!"

After a few more hours of conversation, Rayde and Lace decided that it would be best to start for Narris.

Rayde decided that flying into Narris would frighten the citizens at first, so he and Lace decided to enter the city through it's coaches on the bridge. Just before getting within sight of the bridge, Rayde landed and began to walk, along with Lace. About an hour or so later, they reached the bridge. There was someone at the front of the bridge. He waved and said, "I don't recognize you two. What are your names?"

Rayde smiled and said, "My name is Draye. And this is Holly." The man nodded and said, "Okay, what are your nicknames?" Rayde sighed and said, "Holly is Lace. And I am Rayde." The man stared at Rayde and said, "Rayde, you mean _the_ Rayde. The one that holds the Wolf Spirit within him?" Rayde sighed and said, "Indeed." The man nodded and said, "Okay then, Kale gave me orders to allow you in. Just......don't cause trouble." Rayde nodded and said, "Thank you."

Rayde and Lace then boarded a carriage and waited to arrive at Narris. About an hour later, they reached the end of the bridge. Rayde and Lace decided to avoid the crowd for the moment and headed for Kale's house. It was a weekend, so it is possible that Kale is there now.

Within a few minutes, Rayde and Lace reached Kale's house. Rayde smiled and said, "The city hasn't changed a bit has it?" Lace shook her head and said, "Nope." Rayde laughed slightly and knocked on the door. After a minute or so, Kale opened the front door. Kale stared at Rayde and Lace for a few seconds, then said, "Wow. This is unexpected. Come in, come in." Kale then opened the door, allowing Rayde and Lace to walk inside.

Once everyone was seated, Kale looked at Rayde and said, "Well, lets cut to the chase, Why are you here?" Rayde smiled and said, "Well, I have news for you. Lace and I are engaged." Kale smiled and said, "That's.....that's great!" Rayde sighed and said, "And we were hoping to have the ceremony here."

The smile almost instantly faded from Kale's face. Kale sighed and said, "And you expect me to speak to the elder council about this?" Rayde smiled and said, "You always could read me like a book can't you?" Kale smiled and said, "You are my son after all. As for the elders.......I will speak to them. I honestly can't say where this is going to go. While I'm gone, why don't you talk to Lace's parents about this?"

Lace smiled and said, "That's what we intended to do. And Rayde has to do something on the way there." Rayde nodded in response. Kale clasped his hands together and said, "Then I won't keep you any longer. I will speak to them immediately. I will keep the house key under a the mat at the foot of the door. Use it if I am not here when you get back."

Rayde and Lace then started to leave for Lace's parent's house. Kale left shortly after. On the way there, Lace looked at Rayde and said, "Sooo, what were you wanting to do?" Rayde sighed and said, "Lets get to the courtyard. Where all of this started." Lace nodded and held onto Rayde's arm while they walked. Rayde smiled in response.

Within a few minutes, they reached the courtyard. The courtyard had quite a few people in it, and none of them seemed to recognize Rayde or Lace. Rayde then looked the courtyard. Rayde eventually saw the Crystal that was still in the courtyard. The one that killed Brute. There was a small barricade to prevent anyone from going near it. Rayde then began to walk towards it, Lace close behind. Rayde stopped at the barricade and stared at the Crystal.

_This is where it began. This is the least I can do for the city._ Rayde then stepped over the barricade. Soon after Rayde was within arm's reach of the Crystal, he heard someone call out, "Hey! You can't go in there!" Rayde smiled and placed his hand on the Crystal. Rayde then tapped into his powers over Crystal and slowly began to push it back into the ground. Rayde heard several gasps of amazement as he knelt over to push the last of it into the ground. Once Rayde finished, it looked as if the Crystal was never there, even the tile on the ground remained intact.

Rayde then stood up and stepped over the barricade, trying his best to avoid the startled eyes. One person looked deeply at him and said, "Rayde? Is that you?" Rayde sighed and nodded. The man smiled and said, "So......you have control over it?" Rayde looked at the man and nodded again. The man smiled and said, "Then you are welcome back in my book. Anyone else feel the same?"

There were a lot of nods and and people saying 'yes' in the crowd. This made Rayde smile and say, "Thank you. I never wanted the events to happen six years ago." The man smiled and said, "I think most of the city people know this. You never harmed our city in any way. We figured that this had to be an accident." Rayde smiled and said, "You have no idea how much I have hoped to hear that." The man nodded and said, "Welcome back to Narris Rayde, and of course, Lace. What brings you back? Surely not just to be rid of the strange gem in the courtyard?" Lace smiled and said, "If you must know. Rayde and I are engaged, and we hoped to have the ceremony here." The man smiled and said, "Congratulations! That is good to hear. So, wanting to have the wedding here eh? I see no problems with that."

Rayde smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry, but we have to be somewhere and we are on a schedule." The man smiled and said, "Of course of course, don't let me keep you." Rayde and Lace then said goodbye to as many people as the could before reaching Lace's house.

Just before entering the house, Rayde asked, "By the way, what are your parent's nicknames?" Lace smiled and said, "That's right, I never told you. My dad's name is Watcher, and my mother's name is Maze." Rayde nodded and said, "Okay, now this won't be as awkward as last time." Lace smiled and knocked on the door. Within a minute, Lace's dad, Watcher, opened the door. Watcher stared at Lace for a second and said, "Is that you Holly?" Lace smiled and said, "Yes it is dad." Watcher laughed and hugged his daughter. "It has been almost six years since we last saw you! You've grown since then. You have turned into a fine young woman." Lace smiled and said, "Thank you dad. Is mom home?"

Watcher let go of Lace and said, "She is inside. Come on." Watcher then looked at Rayde and said, "Of course, Draye. How have you been?" Rayde smiled and said, "I've never been better." Watcher smiled and said, "Well come in then." Watcher then let Rayde and Lace enter the house. Maze sat on the couch next to a fireplace. Watcher looked at Maze and said, "Look who's here!" Maze looked up and saw Lace. Maze smiled and ran at her daughter, hugging her when she was in arm's reach.

Maze smiled and said, "Oh Lace! It's been too long! How are you? How have you been? Are you alright? Did you get hurt? How is Rayde? Where did you go?" Watcher laughed and said, "Give her room to breath dear. She can't answer so many questions at once!" Lace laughed and said, "Things have been great. Rayde is here too!" Maze looked behind Lace to see Rayde. Maze smiled and said, "Welcome back to Narris, Rayde. How have you been?" Rayde smiled and said, "I've been great."

Maze and Watcher then made sure that Rayde and Lace were comfortable, offering drinks and food. Lace eventually said, "If you two keep this up, you won't learn why we are here." Watcher and Maze immediately stopped what they were doing and sat down opposite of Rayde and Lace. Lace then said, "Well, two weeks ago, Rayde asked me to marry him." Lace then held up her hand to show the ring and said, "And I said yes."

Maze immediately ran over to Lace and hugged her, sobbing with joy the whole time. Watcher held out a hand to Rayde, which Rayde shook. Watcher then said, "You have my approval, congratulations you two. When will the ceremony be held?"

Rayde then let go of Watcher's hand and said, "That will depend upon the council. We hope to have everything ready soon. And we hope to be married here." Watcher smiled and said, "Yeah, the city has really thought about you since Check was captured. I think you won't have any objections." Rayde nodded and said, "I know."

After a while of conversation, Rayde and Lace decided to head back to Kale's place to see if the marriage would happen at Narris. Upon leaving, Maze hugged Rayde and whispered in his ear, "Take care of my daughter." Rayde nodded and let go of Maze. Rayde and Lace then left to head back to Kale's house, eager to hear the news.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Well, now that this chapter is finished, I only need about three more to get things rolling. Review!**


	23. Husband and Wife

**Author's note- Hello everyone! I hope all of you had a good time over the holiday, I sure did. Well, here we go, my best possible attempt at a wedding chapter. I might end up skipping a bunch of things. Just a warning, this might suck a bit. Review!**

***********************************************  
**

**Chapter 23- Husband and Wife**

_Year 20, Day 35_

It has been a few days since Kale informed Rayde and Lace that their wedding would be accepted. Rayde and Lace didn't have any doubts of that due to their encounter with the cities residents. Rayde has learned that the only people who oppose him is the remnants of Check's family. Rayde and Lace have already picked out their wedding clothes, which consisted of a Tuxedo for Rayde and a brilliant white dress for Lace.

The wedding would proceed within a half an hour, at the largest chapel in the city. Most of the wedding personnel was related to Lace, although Galdevorm, Alliel, and Kale were participating in the wedding as well. Kale, of course, acted as the groom's father. Galdevorm would be the best man. Alliel would act as best woman to Lace.

Rayde was standing in what looked like a dressing room, fitting on his wedding tux. The tuxedo was black, with a light blue undershirt. As well as a black bow-tie. Rayde had his hair brushed, and no weapons on him. Kale was in the dressing room with him. Once Rayde finished, Kale walked up next to Rayde and said, "This was the one day that I was hoping for. I just wish your mother was hear to see it." Rayde smiled and said, "She probably can, in the afterlife." Kale nodded and said, "Good luck, try not to be too nervous. Weddings are.....stressful, but easy." Rayde smiled and said, "Oh thanks."

About 20 minutes later, the wedding was about to start.

Rayde stood at the door that would lead him to the isle leading to the alter where Rayde and Lace would say their vows. Rayde watched as each of the groomsmen walked out with someone of Lace's acquaintance. Galdevorm was standing in front of him, wearing a black tuxedo with a red undershirt. Galdevorm smiled at Rayde just before walking out to the isle. Rayde looked past Galdevorm and saw Alliel dressed in a sky-blue dress. Galdevorm smiled and took Alliel's arm as they walked up the isle.

Finally, it was Rayde's and Lace's turn to walk up the isle. The music changed slightly as they began to walk out. Rayde gasped as he beheld his bride. Lace was wearing a gorgeous white dress. Lace's dress seemed to belittle Alliel's. Rayde almost felt pity for her. The straps seemed to shimmer as if they were made of pure diamond. Her veil was covered in a few clear stones to replicate diamonds. A long veil of her dress behind her was held up by two young girls.

Rayde and Lace slowly walked up the isle and hooked arms. Then they began to walk up the isle. Lace leaned over to Rayde and whispered, "You look handsome." Rayde smiled and whispered, "And your dress is the most beautiful I have ever seen."

Rayde's heart quickened as they slowly walked up to the alter, a priest waiting for them. After what seemed like years, they finally reached the alter. Rayde and Lace turned to face each other. Rayde then pulled up the veil over Lace's face. Lace was wearing lipstick, and had bright blue eye-liner. She also had two diamond earrings that hung on a small metal bar.

The priest cleared his throat and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her this beautiful day to witness the joining of two families. The family of Draye Morevah, and Holly Belivon. If there is any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rayde chuckled to himself as the priest read off his last name. _Morevah. It's been a long time since anyone has ever used that name. I nearly forgot about it._

Rayde snapped back into focus as he priest continued. "Then we shall proceed with the ceremony. Would the best man and the best woman please present the rings?" Galdevorm and Alliel then walked up next to Rayde and Lace. Galdevorm handed Rayde the same ring that Rayde proposed with, while Rayde didn't see the other ring that Alliel gave Lace. Galdevorm and Alliel then moved back to their original places.

The priest then said, "Draye Morevah. Will you take Holly Belivon as your wife? Will you love her, protect her from harm, offer the key to where you keep your coin, in either sickness or in health?" Rayde smiled and said, "I, Draye Morevah, promise to take Holly Belivon as my wife. I will love her, protect her with my own life, and offer whatever coin she needs in either life or death or illness."

The priest nodded and said, "And do you swear to uphold your word to these promises on your honor, your pride, and your name?"

Rayde swore that he would.

The priest then turned to Lace and said, "Holly Belivon. Will you take Draye Morevah as your husband? Will you love him, uphold his name, bear his children, in either sickness and in health?" Lace smiled and said, "I, Holly Belivon, promise to take Draye Morevah as my husband. I promise to uphold his name, to love him, to bear his children, and offer comfort and guidance in sickness, health, and death."

The priest nodded and said, "And do you swear to uphold your word to these promises on your honor, your pride, and your name?"

Lace swore she would.

The priest then smiled and said, "Then by the power invested in me, and by the will of your fellow citizens, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Rayde and Lace then held out their ring hands, the rings were in their opposite hands. Rayde slipped on Lace's ring on her finger as Lace slipped Rayde's ring on his finger. Rayde quickly looked at the ring. The ring was made of gold, an image of a calm wolf on the base. There was a green gem on the forehead of the wolf, a white gem on the right side of the wolf, and a onyx one on the left side. The gems formed a triangle around the wolf.

Rayde smiled at Lace, who was smiling back.

The priest then said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Rayde smiled and kissed Lace. After a few seconds, the crowd burst into applause, although Rayde and Lace didn't care. Neither one of them had been as happy as they were right now. They were lost in their own world. Lace finally broke the kiss and said, "Well, we are married." Rayde smiled and said, "Yes we are. I love you." Lace smiled and said, "I love you too."

Rayde then looked out to the crowed and waved slightly, as did Lace. Galdevorm clapped Rayde on the shoulder while Alliel hugged Lace.

Kale walked up to Rayde and said, "Congratulations my boy." Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks dad." Kale then walked over to Lace and said, "And my daughter-in-law. Congratulations to you as well." Lace nodded and said, "Thank you Kaleem." Kale shook his head and said, "You can call me Kale."

Rayde looked out in the crowd and saw Lace's mother and father, Maze and Watcher. Watcher walked up to Rayde and said, "Well, it seems we are related now Rayde." Rayde smiled and said, "It seems so." Rayde looked over at Maze, who was too busy hugging her daughter and sobbing. Watcher laughed and said, "You should have seen her when she decided to leave with you. I didn't think she would ever get over it."

Rayde looked at Watcher and said, "What about you?" Watcher smiled and said, "As long as she is happy and safe. I couldn't care less where she goes."

Over the next few hours, Rayde and Lace were given thousands of congratulations and good wishes. Eventually, they were able to reach the wedding reception, which was held in the courtyard. Hundreds of tables, even more chairs, and enough food to make the nearest king envious. Over another set of hours of talking with new relatives, and old relatives, the sun began to set.

Eventually, Rayde and Lace decided that it would be best if they left now. Their house was very hard to find in the dark.

Rayde, Lace, Galdevorm, Alliel, Mariva, Kale, Watcher, and Maze were all at the coaches.

Rayde decided that he should change back into his regular clothes, makes things easier for transportation.

Rayde smiled and said, "We should get going. Its getting dark." Kale sighed and said, "As it always is with weddings. The bride and groom cant wait to be alone." Lace smiled at this. Lace then looked at Alliel and said, "What about you three? Are you leaving yet?" Alliel shook her head and said, "We are going to stay here for now. We are going to see if we can raise Mariva here. I think it would be ideal, as does Galdevorm." Lace smiled and said, "Good luck then."

Watcher then looked at Lace and said, "Holly Morevah. That name suits you. Take care Lace. And you as well Rayde." Lace hugged her father and said, "We will. Don't worry." Maze then hugged Rayde and said, "Please, take care of my daughter." Rayde smiled and said, "I will." Maze then let go of Rayde and hugged Lace saying, "Oh my beautiful daughter. You've grown so much."

Rayde then looked at Kale. Kale smiled and said, "Take care of her. Losing her will be the hardest thing to deal with. Trust me on this, I know from experience." Rayde nodded and hugged his father. Kale sighed and said, "You should go. It will be dark within a few hours."

Watcher tapped his head and said, "That reminds me, how are you getting home?"

Rayde smiled and said, "I'll show you. I can trust you guys in knowing this." Lace smiled and walked over to Rayde. Rayde picked her up and said, "As you know, I have some kind of hidden power in me. Lets just say I know how to control it."

Rayde then formed his wings, everyone but Galdevorm and Alliel jumped back in surprise. Rayde smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have full control over it now. We will see you guys later." Lace smiled and said, "Goodbye everyone." Galdevorm and Alliel waved. Kale just smiled and shook his head. Watcher and Maze stood in amazement.

Rayde laughed and took off towards Jarim, leaving Narris behind once again. It was a bittersweet moment. First he was forced out of the city, and now he is leaving when he is accepted. Lace wrapped her arms around Rayde neck. Rayde smiled and rested his head on Lace's as they flew towards Jarim.

It wasn't long before Lace fell asleep in Rayde's arms. It wasn't long after when they reached their house in Jarim. Rayde carried Lace inside after making his wings go away. Rayde then carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Rayde covered her and lay down next to hear, eager to get some sleep.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Okay, after reading it again, I realize I didn't do that bad. Well, now things are going to get a bit more interesting after this. We are going to learn a lot more about our new friends next chapter. Review!**

**Oh, and if anyone can guess what the gems on Rayde's ring means, PM me and I will tell you if your right, or you can tell me in the review. either way works.  
**


	24. Momentous News

**Author's note- Heya readers! Happy New Year to everyone! Well, I got a few things to cover in this chapter, someone I know can guess what one of them is. This chapter is gonna take place around 3 years after the wedding, just to speed things up a bit. Review!**

*****************************************  
**

**  
Chapter 24- Momentous News**

_Year 24, Day 122_

Rayde was working at the time, loading the last bit of cargo onto a large boat preparing to go on a trip. Working along with him was Mirin, a male elf, and his boss Barns, a male mole. Rayde has seen almost every race but two, the Deroves, and the Dragons.

Rayde picked up a large crate, slightly struggling under the weight. Mirin ran and held up the other side saying, "Whoa there, a little too much. Even for you Rayde. If you keep doing this, you will end up hurting yourself one day." Rayde laughed and said, "Thanks, this is the last one. After this we can go home. Right Barns?"

A mole holding a clipboard who was standing on the boats side looked up and said, "Yeah, we wont have time to load another boat. You two can go home after this."

Rayde smiled and said, "Then lets get this on the boat." Mirin nodded and helped Rayde load the last crate onto the boat. Once everything was set, Rayde and Mirin decided to leave.

On the way out of the gates, Mirin looked at Rayde and said, "So, how is the wife doing?" Rayde smiled and said, "She's doing great. She has been putting on a bit of weight though. Her stomach is more round than usual." Mirin cocked his eyebrow and said, "Are you sure its weight? And not something else?"

After a second or so, Rayde caught his meaning. "Uhhhh...........well..........it might be.........I don't know." Mirin smiled and said, "Ahhhh, got a bit cozy with the wife recently have you? Well, good luck to you." Rayde lightly punched Mirin in the shoulder and laughed.

About 2 hours later, Rayde eventually arrived at his house. Smoke billowed from the chimney and the smell of burning hickory wood filled the air. Rayde smiled and walked into his house, eager to see Lace. Rayde looked around the living room, and she wasn't there. Rayde smiled and walked into his bedroom to change.

Once he was in different clothes, he exited the bedroom and walked back into the living room. Lace was sitting on the couch, a big grin on her face. "Welcome home babe. Was your day good?" Rayde nodded and said, "Not much to report, just more crates and a decent paycheck. How about yours? Anything new?" Rayde then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lace.

Lace smiled and said, "I guess you could say that. I learned something very interesting today." Rayde looked at Lace and said, "And what would that be?" Lace smiled and grabbed one of Rayde's hands. She then put that hand on her stomach. Lace then said, "I had a doctor come over here today while you were at work. Rayde, I'm pregnant."

Rayde's face lit up as those last two words echoed through his head. Rayde smiled and said, "Do you know how long?" Lace smiled and said, "About a month now. Soon after we.......well, you know."

Rayde laughed and hugged Lace. "Hahahaaaahaaaaa! This is great Lace! You're pregnant!" Lace hugged back and said, "I know! Its hard to believe isn't it?" Rayde then kissed Lace and said, "Not really, I bet some others saw it coming. Mirin did, thats for sure." Lace smiled, tears of joy in her eyes.

* * *

_A few hours later in Vergan_

Morjek was sitting in his room, appearing impatient. He was tapping his finger on a table while sitting on a chair repeatedly. Eventually he stood up and started walking towards the door. Just before he left, the door opened to reveal the purple dragon, Kaze standing on the other side. Morjek jumped back and said, "Kaze! You could have knocked." Kaze smiled and said, "I was about to. I have something I need to talk to you about." Morjek nodded and said, "Of course, come in."

Kaze nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind him with his tail. Kaze then said, "I'm going to get straight to the point. For quite a few years now, we have been watching Rayde and his new wife Lace. I think we need to make a plan of action of sorts." Morjek smiled and said, "I have something in mind. I have learned of a way to get the Wolf Spirit back where he belongs, although this will kill the host in the process. But we don't have to tell him that now do we? I'm going to ask for a meeting personally and consult him on this matter."

Kaze smiled and said, "No, I don't want him dead. I have use for him now. I can teach you a spell that will allow you to extract Xaider, sealing it within your own body. You will have full control of his power as well. Do as you would do, consult him on this matter, but don't tell him about what it will do to you. If he doesn't accept, then we are just going to have to do things the hard way."

Just then, Kaze and Morjek heard a tapping on the window, Morjek looked at the window to see a pigeon pecking at it. The pigeon had what looked like a small roll of paper tied to its foot. Morjek walked over to the window and opened it, quickly taking of the paper on the bird's foot. Morjek opened the paper and read it.

After a few minutes, Morjek smiled and said, "This can work for us. It appears that Rayde's wife, Lace, is now pregnant with his child. A month in is what it says." Kaze thought for a second, eventually he laughed and said, "Then I know what to do if he doesn't accept. This child will be important to him, as will his wife. He will want to protect them both. Although, which will we choose. The best option would be his wife, he will have an extreme urge to protect her since she is the reason that he has made it this far without either killing himself, or mentally breaking. So, if he doesn't accept, wait till the child is 2 years of age, and then capture the wife. Leave a note stating that he needs to rethink your offer, or he will end up loosing the one he holds closest to him. He will likely accept then."

Morjek thought the plan over for a few minutes. He eventually said, "Sounds good. I have a very good warrior who can pull that off without Draye knowing. His name is Drace, he is an expert swordsman, next to me, and he is good at transporting things. He will be perfect for that."

Kaze nodded and said, "Then we need to prepare for him, if he doesn't accept, kill Lace. He will be heartbroken. Be sure that if you do kill her, that you get away from him. I don't want you to die, you will be the main reason that Vergan will restore to power. Here is the scroll that will teach you the spell needed to seal Xaider within your own body."

Kaze then held his hands in front of him, with a flash of white light, a scroll appeared in his hands. Kaze handed it to him and said, "Good luck to you. I will leave you know." Kaze then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Morjek stared at the scroll for a minute, before setting it down on the table. Morjek then walked over to the wall where a green longsword was mounted. He placed a hand on the hilt of the sword and said, "There may be need of you, my old friend." Morjek then looked at a plaque mounted under the sword. The plaque read, _Mostira, The Glass_.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! I know that was short, but it got the point across. One more chapter before things start to get hairy again. Review!**


	25. Delivery

**Author's note- Gonna be a pretty big chapter here, and I am anxious to get it done. This chapter is gonna cover two things, both of them are related. I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now. Review!**

**************************************  
**

**Chapter 25- Delivery**

_Year 20, Day 362_

Rayde was at home with Lace today. Lace is nearly ready to have her baby, the gender is unknown as there is no way to tell. The name would be either Rogan if it would be a boy, or Hedra if it would be a girl. Rayde's boss, Barns, gave Rayde the next few weeks off just in case that if she were to go into labor, Rayde would be able to get her to the hospital in time. Luckily, Barns was able to find a replacement till he is ready to come back to work.

Rayde was sitting on the chair in the living room, just talking to Lace. "I will never forget Galdevorm and Alliel's reaction when we told them about me being pregnant." Lace said. Rayde laughed and said, "Yeah, I never saw Galdevorm laugh so hard, especially after we told him we weren't joking. And Alliel, I have never seen her cry in joy before." Lace laughed and said, "Yeah, Mariva's getting big, I'm surprised she can talk so well now." Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, can't wait to see our child grow." Lace smiled and said, "Me too."

Lace then smiled and said, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Rayde smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be here." Lace smiled and stood up, swaying slightly as her weight adjusted. Lace then walked over to the bathroom, passing Rayde on the way. Rayde smiled and watched his wife walk past him. Her belly stuck out a lot, she looked almost twice as big as before. The past nine months have been interesting, and agonizing. Strange cravings, mood swings, and the occasional throwing up. Rayde was exited for her to have the baby.

After a few minutes, Rayde heard Lace call, "Rayde, get in here!" Rayde immediately jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Lace was standing in the center of the bathroom, clutching a towel between her legs. Rayde noticed what looked like a puddle of water under her. Lace smiled and said, "My water broke. The baby is coming." Rayde gasped and said, "Whoa, uhhh, okay! Gotta get you to the hospital."

Rayde then walked over to Lace and picked her up, Lace was still clutching the towel. Rayde then walked outside and formed his wings. Rayde then gently took off while trying to be as gentle as possible with Lace. Within about an hour, Rayde arrived at the hospital. Lace started to have contractions at this point in time. Ignoring the frightened and curious stares from the townsfolk, Rayde walked inside. Immediately, he said, "Doctor, now! She is in labor!"

The accountant at the desk instantly jumped up and brought a stretcher over to Rayde and Lace. Rayde gently set her down on it. The accountant then said, "I'll get a doctor, hang on a second." The accountant then walked over the to the desk and pushed a button. Within a few minutes, a male elf wearing a white doctors coat walked out and said, "What is it?" The accountant pointed at Lace and said, "She is in labor, get her to the birth wing."

The doctor immediately ran over to the stretcher and started pushing it, Rayde following close behind. Along the way, 4 more doctors followed the cart. Rayde was keeping up with the cart, hanging onto Lace's hand. Lace kept squeezing his hand every few minutes, causing Rayde to grunt in pain. Within a few more minutes, they arrived at the birth wing. The doctors pushed Lace into the birthing room. Lace's contractions were a minute apart at this time.

The doctor looked at Rayde and said, "If you would like, you can stay and watch the birth." Rayde nodded and said, "I'll stay here." The doctor nodded and said, "Suit yourself."

Over the next few hours, Rayde stayed with Lace. Fortunately, Lace's labor was going smoothly. At this time, Lace was pushing hard nearly breaking Rayde's hand in the process by squeezing it. The doctor, who as at Lace's feet then said, "It's on the way Lace, you're almost done, just keep pushing."

Lace gripped Rayde's hand, yelling and groaning. "Come on Lace, you can do this. I'm here." Lace groaned and tried to smile.

A few minutes later, the doctor said, "Okay, nearly there. One more big push Lace." Lace then tensed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She bellowed. Almost an instant after Lace screamed, Rayde hard a baby crying. Rayde held onto Lace's hand as she fell back, panting and exhausted. Rayde heard the faint snip of the doctor cutting the umbilical cord. The doctor smiled and said, "It's a boy. A healthy baby boy."

Rayde smiled and looked at Lace. "Did you hear that Lace? A boy!" Lace smiled and said, "ahhh,oh Rayde. We did it." Rayde smiled and said, "Yes we did." The baby then stopped crying.

Rayde then looked at the doctor, who had the baby wrapped in a towel. The doctor then said, "Would you like to see him?" Lace nodded and held out her arms. The doctor then walked over and placed the baby in her arms. Rayde leaned over Lace to get a closer look, allowing them both to see their child. Although he bared to resemblance to Rayde or Lace yet, he was probably the most beautiful thing that Rayde and Lace have ever seen in their minds.

Lace smiled and said, "Hey Rogan. Hey. I'm your mommy. And your daddy's here too." Rayde smiled and said, "Hey Rogan. Welcome to the world. You have a bright future ahead of you." Rogan was just staring up at them, eyes not leaving them, occasionally switching from one to the other. The doctor then said, "Once we get him cleaned up, and you taken care of Lace, we can get Rogan's birth certificate and we can see if you are ready to leave, or if we need to keep you overnight."

Lace nodded and said, "Okay, thank you for all you have done." The doctor smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now, I'm sorry but I have to take Rogan for a little while." Lace nodded and reluctantly handed Rogan to the doctor. The doctor then said, "We will move you to another room and give you a new bed." The doctor then walked out, allowing the other doctors in the room to push Lace out of the birthing room and into a regular room. Rayde was not far behind.

Once Lace was settled in, Rayde was able to go inside and be with his wife. Lace was tired, nearly falling asleep, but trying to stay awake. Eventually, Rayde said, "You can rest Lace. I'll wake you when the doctor comes." Lace smiled and said, "Thanks." Lace then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

About an hour later, there was a light knock on the door. Rayde shook Lace and said, "The doctor is here Lace. Lace stirred and opened her eyes. Rayde smiled and said, "Enter." The door opened, revealing the same doctor as before, holding Rogan in his arms. The doctor smiled and said, "He is one of the healthiest baby boy's that I have ever delivered. Congratulations Rayde and Lace." The doctor then walked over to Lace and handed Rogan to her. The doctor then said, "If you are well enough in a few hours, you may leave if that is what you wish." Lace nodded and said, "Thank you."

The doctor then bowed slightly and walked out. After a few minutes, Lace looked at Rayde and said, "Would you like to hold him?" Rayde smiled and said, "Sure." Lace smiled and held out Rogan for Rayde to hold him. Rayde picked him up and held him as a father would. Rayde stared at what he and his wife had created. Rogan was asleep, although Rayde didn't care, he just was glad to hold him.

Throughout Rayde's entire life, he had never been more glad to be alive right now.

* * *

_One Year Later_

_Year 21, Day 362_

Today is Rogan's first birthday. Kale was the only person able to come, Galdevorm had to work, Alliel had to wait for Mariva to come home from school, Watcher and Maze couldn't make the trip due to their jobs. Kale luckily had the day off.

Kale was sitting in the living room with Rayde, Lace was busy giving Rogan a bath. Kale arrived only a few minutes ago. Kale smiled and said, "Hard to believe that I am a grandfather now. And its hard to believe that you are a father. I can still remember when you used to think that girls were disgusting." Rayde laughed and said, "Weren't you like that when you were a child?" Kale shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I can't remember that far back."

For another 10 minutes, Kale and Rayde talked as father and son, something they haven't done for years. Kale recounted of how he felt when Rayde was born, also marrying Rayde's mother, Serene.

Eventually, Lace walked into the living room holding Rogan in a bundle of cloth to keep him warm. Lace saw Kale and said, "Oh, hello Kale. Nice to see you." Kale nodded and said, "Likewise. How have you been?" Lace smiled and said, "Never been happier. I just got done giving Rogan a bath. Now he is all clean."

Lace then walked over next to Rayde and sat down with him on the couch. Kale smiled and said, "So, how does it feel to be a mother?" Lace smiled and said, "Fantastic. I'm glad it was Rayde who would be the father." Rayde smiled and wrapped an arm around Lace. For another 5 minutes, Lace and Kale talked. Kale would occasionally offer advice, but most of the time he listened.

Eventually, Rogan stirred, holding out an arm. Kale smiled at this. Lace looked at Kale and said, "Would you like to hold him?" Kale stared at Lace for a second and said, "If that's alright with you." Lace smiled and handed Rogan to Kale saying, "It's no trouble."

Kale smiled and took Rogan in his arms. For a long time, they just stared at each other, neither one making a sound. Eventually, Kale smiled and said, "He has Rayde's head shape, Rayde's eyes, Lace's nose, and Lace's ears. You two have made a beautiful child." Lace smiled and said, "Thank you."

Kale then looked at Rogan and said, "Happy first birthday little guy. I'm your grandpa." Kale continued to hold Rogan for another 30 minutes or so. Eventually, Rogan started crying. Lace smiled and said, "Oh, sounds like the boy needs to take a nap." Lace then walked over and picked up Rogan out of Kale's arms. Lace then walked over to Rayde and Lace's room, which is where the crib was at and closed the door behind her.

Kale smiled and said, "I'll never forget your first birthday. That is when everything happened." Rayde nodded and said, "Xaider's final attack on Narris." Kale nodded and said, "But lets not talk about that. You two really have a beautiful baby boy." Rayde smiled and said, "Thanks dad."

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!!! Okay, now that this is finished, things can start to get a little more crazy. If I had to guess how many chapters remaining, I would say maybe 12 chapters at least. We got a while to go. Review!**


	26. Negotiation

**Author's note- Heya readers. Time for things to get interesting again. I cant really think of anything else to say. Review!**

*************************************************  
**

**Chapter 26- Negotiation**

_Year 22, Day 43_

Rayde woke early in the morning to get ready for work. He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched his stiff limbs, popping a few joints. Rayde then stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out his work uniform, a gray sweatshirt and gray pants. Rayde then walked into the bathroom to change.

Once he was dressed, he walked over and looked at Rogan asleep at the foot of Rayde and Lace's bed inside his crib. Rayde smiled at Rogan and said, "Even though you are over a year old, we still have yet to find a suitable nickname for you as human custom dictates." Rayde chuckled to himself and walked over to Lace. Rayde kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom, not waking either Lace or Rogan.

Rayde then made some breakfast for himself, then started to walk out of the house. Once he opened the door, he walked outside and breathed in the morning air.

"Draye?" a voice said to the left of Rayde. Rayde turned to see what looked like a brown wolf that walked on two legs. For a minute, Rayde thought he was seeing things, then he remembered what Alliel told him the day he arrived at Galdevorm's house. This was a Derove.

Rayde nodded and said, "Can I help you?" The wolf then said, "You are wanted at Vergan. It is a request from Morjek himself." Rayde thought for a second and asked, "Morjek?" The wolf sighed and said, "The leader of the Deroves."

Rayde thought for a while on what to do, eventually saying, "Okay, you could not have found me at a worse time. I am just now leaving for work, and I cant---" The wolf then interrupted by saying, "You boss will believe that you are sick for a few days. We will pay double of what you normally make in compensation for coming with us." Rayde gaped and said, "Well, I am not properly dressed." The wolf smiled and said, "We will wait for you to dress, and pack. Be sure to tell your wife about this as well."

Rayde paused for a moment and said, "How do you know of my wife?" The wolf shifted slightly and said, "I am not authorized to say, I only have orders to bring you to Vergan. By any means necessary." Rayde smiled and said, "Can she come along with me?" The wolf shook his head and said, "No." Rayde then smiled and said, "Yeah fine, whatever. I'll just get my things." Rayde then walked back inside.

Rayde shut the door and said, "What is all of this about? There must be a reason for it." Rayde then walked back into the bedroom and pulled the suitcase out from under the bed. Rayde heard Lace stir and say, "Mmmmm....Rayde? What.....what are you doing?" Rayde looked at Lace and said, "Some Derove is outside asking me to go with him to some place called Vergan. Apparently, there is something the leader there needs to talk to me about." Lace gaped and said, "What about work?" Rayde shrugged and said, "The Deroves are going to pay be double my daily salary to go with them for as long as I am gone. So, I might be gone for a few days. You have enough food from now until then right?"

Lace nodded and said, "Can I come with you?" Rayde shook his head and said, "No, he wont let me take you. And I think it would be best if I do go. To turn down a request from the leader of the Deroves would be unwise, I think." Lace nodded and said, "Yeah, I think I can take care of Rogan and myself for a few days." Rayde smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I would rather not deal with the repercussions." Lace smiled and said, "I understand. Just be careful okay?" Rayde nodded and said, "And take care of yourself Lace."

Lace smiled and kissed Rayde. Rayde smiled and kissed back for a few minutes before he started to pack the rest of his things. Rayde changed into his regular travel clothes, a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and a gray open-chested overshirt to keep warm. Rayde also had tan traveling boots on. Rayde pulled his sheathed sword out from under his bed. Rayde smiled and brushed the dust off thinking, _I never thought I would use this again, but its better to be safe then sorry._ Rayde then buckled his sword, feeling the familiar emotion of holding his most prized weapon. Rayde then picked up his suitcase and walked back out into the living room.

Just before he left the bedroom, he turned back at Lace and said, "I'll be back in a few days, I love you." Lace smiled and said, "I love you too Rayde. See you in a few days." Rayde nodded and walked back outside.

The Derove was sitting on what looked like a carriage that Rayde just now noticed. Although, the carriage had no horse, or any animal to pull it. The Derove stood up and said, "Place you luggage in the back." Rayde nodded and walked behind the carriage, setting his suitcase in an open port in the back. Rayde then shut the port and latched it. Rayde then walked up to the Derove and said, "What now? How does this thing move?" The Derove smiled and said, "This carriage is not like others. This carriage will move so fast, it almost teleports. We will arrive in Vergan within a few minutes."

Rayde stared at the carriage and said, "Wont the speed of that kill us?" The Derove shook his head and said, "No, you wont feel a thing. The inside is enchanted so that its atmosphere remains stationary no matter the speed." Rayde nodded and said, "And how did you come by this type of magic?" The Deroves shuffled his feet slightly and said, "Someone helped us. I do not know who he is, or even what he is."

Rayde nodded and said, "Then let us be off." The Derove nodded and stepped inside the carriage. Rayde was short to follow. The inside of the carriage was made of brown wood, the seats were woven in a very fine cloth. There were armrests on the sides of each seat. Rayde sat down in one of them, and the Derove sat down in one across from him. The Derove grabbed his armrests and said, "There is a slight bump upon the carriage taking off. I would advise you hold the sides of your armrests." Rayde nodded and grabbed his armrests tightly.

As soon as his hands connected, Rayde felt the carriage lurch, causing him to fling his head forward. Once he could move again, Rayde sat straight up in his chair and said, "A slight bump huh?" The Derove smiled and said, "We should arrive shortly." Rayde nodded and looked out of his window. All he could see was a blur of blue and green. The blue was on the top, while the green had a small portion of the bottom. Rayde looked at the Derove and said, "We are in the air aren't we?" The Derove nodded in response.

Within a few minutes, the Derove grabbed his armrests again. Rayde took this as a signal to grab his. A few seconds after he grabbed them, Rayde felt the carriage start to slow. This caused Rayde to be pushed back against the wall, his head bouncing off of the hard wood. Once the carriage stopped, he rubbed the back of his head in slight pain. The Derove then walked out of the carriage, holding the door open for Rayde. Rayde grunted and stood up and walked out of the carriage. Rayde was standing at the gates of a massive city. It was almost equal in size to Narris, just a bit smaller. The city was carved in wood and stone. There was a 7 story tower in the center.

Rayde marveled at the city for a minute or so before going back for his suitcase. Once Rayde had his suitcase in hand, the Derove said, "There is a group of Deroves wearing armor at the gates, they will escort you to the tower where Morjek will see you within a few hours." Rayde nodded and said, "Thank you for taking me this far." The Derove nodded and said, "You welcome." The Derove then began to walk back towards the city. Rayde followed him, seeing the guards standing at the gates. Rayde walked up to them and said, "Are you my escort?" One of the Deroves nodded and said, "Follow us." The guards then circled Rayde and began to walk into the city.

Rayde stayed in the circle of guards upon entering the city. Rayde looked at the Deroves in the city. All of them were staring at him, some of them with their hands in their shirts and pockets. The atmosphere in the city held a dangerous aura, as if as soon as he would walk out of his circle of guards, he would be hacked and slashed into oblivion.

It took Rayde and the guards about 10 minutes of walking before reaching the tower. Once the guards were at the tower, they formed a half-circle around the door, with Rayde still within the circle and said, "Go to the staircase, there is someone there waiting for you to take you to where you will talk to Morjek." Rayde nodded and walked inside. The inside of the tower held nothing but doors on the walls and a spiral staircase running along the wall. There was a single Derove at the foot of the staircase. He beckoned for Rayde to walk towards him. Rayde walked up to the Derove and said, "Are you the one who will take me to see Morjek?" The Derove nodded and said, "If you please, follow me." The Derove then began to walk up the staircase, Rayde not far behind. Rayde guessed they went all the way to the seventh story due to the fact that his legs were burning in exhaustion.

The Derove walked over to a single white door and said, "In here, Morjek will see you momentarily." Rayde nodded and walked inside. The room appeared to be a massive bedroom. The walls were colored red, and the carpet was a darker shade of red. Mounted on one side of the wall was a green longsword. There was a massive against the opposite wall of the sword. There was 2 couches, and 3 chairs. The couches were facing across from each other, while the chairs were facing the wall towards a fireplace , and also the couches. There was also a large balcony to the side, overlooking the city. Rayde took a seat in one of the couches, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

As the Derove from before said, It took about 3 hours for the door to finally open. Rayde looked at the door and saw a Derove with dark-brown fur. At a distance, he looked as if he had black fur. The Derove shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch opposite of Rayde. He sat down and looked at Rayde. The Derove then smiled and pointed at Rayde's sword saying, "Admirable, but unnecessary." Rayde smiled and said, "One can never be to careful." The Derove smiled and said, "Yes, I apologize if my citizens were.....uncanny. If you had experienced what they have, then you wouldn't take kindly to strangers either."

Rayde nodded and said, "I take it that you are Morjek." The Derove nodded and said, "Morjek I am. I have come to negotiate with you Draye." Rayde stared at Morjek and said, "How do you know so much about me? This is the first time we have met." Morjek smiled and said, "I know a lot about you Draye. Even some things that you prefer others not to know. Like Xaider for instance."

Rayde gasped, taken aback by the fact that someone knows his secret. "How do you know about him?" Rayde asked. Morjek smiled and said, "Do you know the history of Xaider? Xaider wasn't always a dark spirit. His first name was Tarrac. He was a well-known leader of Vergan. Although, when his cities technology was copied, he waged war on the civilization on those who copied it. The war did not go well for Tarrac, and he took desperate measures. He found a book on dark spells, and he tried to use a spell that required years of experience. He tried to send powerful spirits into his soldiers. Although, instead of going to his soldiers, the spirits went into him. He couldn't control them, turning into what you know as Xaider. Before he could do any damage, he was sealed by a white mage in a coffin beneath our city. He eventually broke out though, and that is when he attacked your city of Narris."

Rayde nodded and said, "What does this have to do with me?" Morjek smiled and said, "All of this deals with you. I am going to get straight to the point. What would you say if I could take the Wolf Spirit out of you?"

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! Perfect spot to end for right now. Well, now things are getting good again. Review!**


	27. Decision

**Author's note- Okay, lets get this going. I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter, but I had some trouble piecing things together. Hope you like it, Review!**

**********************************************************************  
**

**Chapter 27- Decision**

The room was dead silent, Rayde's face in pure shock as Morjek's question rang through his a few minutes, neither man made a move or even spoke. Rayde eventually shook his head and said, "Can such a thing be done? For as long as I studied sealing spells years ago, I learned that all spells has repercussions of some sort. Surely this one has some that I should know about.."

Morjek shifted in his seat slightly and said, "None of which would me of major concern. I assure you, we can work around them."

Rayde noticed Morjek shift in his seat. _He is hiding something._ "Still, I would like to hear them." Rayde insisted. Morjek coughed slightly and said, "Some minor details. They involve the host's actual physical health. The worst is the effect of weakened bones."

Rayde smiled and said, "The host? So you will be sealing him within the body of another person? May I know who?" Morjek looked at Rayde surprised and said, "I..... I will be taking Xaider." Rayde stared at Morjek, laughing in his head at Morjek's assumption about Rayde's knowledge of magic.

Rayde eventually smiled and said, "You underestimate my knowledge of magic. On what I have learned of magic, spells have consequences. The severity of those consequences depends on how much energy the spell would use. Transferring a whole mind, let a lone a dark spirit, would require a vast amount of energy if it were to be done normally. Therefore, the after effects would be far more severe than what you claim. Now, let me ask you this. What will _you_ do after Xaider would be in _your_ body and _your_ full control?"

Morjek's eyes widened and his body tensed. For a while, Morjek just sat there. Morjek made a small sound as if he wanted to talk, but couldn't. Rayde nodded and said, "Very well. Since you wont give me a straight answer, I decline your proposal. Understand that I do this for a three reasons. One, you invite me to your audience and and lie to me after I ask of the dangers. Two, I don't know what will happen after Xaider will be out of my body. And Three, Xaider is sealed tight, I made sure of that. He is not getting out any time soon. I don't want other cities to suffer what Narris had to go through that day. If you wont be honest with me, then I wont cooperate. And if there is a risk that Xaider would be free again, then I will not let that happen. Not as long as I am alive. You do not have my trust and our negotiations are finished."

Rayde then stood up and began to walk out of the room. Just as Rayde reached for the door handle, Morjek stood up and said, "I will do this much then. Ask me one thing, anything at all. And I will answer you as truthfully as I can." Rayde considered this for a moment. "Who told you about me? There is no way you could have learned about me without someone else helping you."

Morjek sighed and said, "I am a man of my word. His name is Kaze. His intentions are not of evil. He believes that if Xaider comes into my possession, Vergan will be restored to its former glory." Rayde looked at Morjek and asked, "Can he be trusted?" Morjek shrugged and said, "I don't know. He is an enigma unknown to me."

Rayde nodded and opened the door. "You will regret not taking my offer." Rayde shot a glare at Morjek and said, "I will take my chances if lives are at stake." Rayde then walked out of the room, leaving Morjek alone.

Morjek sighed and said, "No matter what path you take Draye, lives will be lost. Only one of those paths would only take two lives. Your's and the one who is closest to you."

* * *

Rayde stormed out of the large building, fuming that he had been brought here to be lied to. Rayde grabbed his suitcase along the way. Rayde walked up to one of the guards and said, "Where can I find a map?" The guard pointed at a nearby building and said, "In there. One is posted on the wall." Rayde nodded and walked into the building.

The building was a small pub, filled with drinking Deroves having a good time. A few of the Deroves stared at Rayde as he found the map on the wall. The map was mounted above one of the chairs. Rayde walked over to the map and examined it, trying to determine which direction was Jarim. It was quite a long ways, at least a few hours flight. By Rayde's assumption, he would arrive late afternoon.

Someone tapped Rayde on the back and said, "Hey human, thats my seat. Move your ass before I make you." Rayde turned around to see a gray haired wolf staring him in the face. Rayde held his ground and stared at the wolf, intimidating him. Rayde smiled and said, "You know, if you asked nicely, I probably would have moved. You may need to learn some manners. Besides, its just a chair." Rayde then walked past the wolf.

The wolf then pulled out a short knife and said, "Manners huh? I could say the same!" The wolf then stabbed at Rayde's neck. Rayde quickly turned around and grabbed the mans wrist. Rayde then turned the wolf's body and arm so that Rayde was holding the wolf's knife while the wolf was still holding the knife to the lower portion of his spine, and his other arm wrapped around the wolf's neck.

Rayde tightened his grip around the wolf's neck and said, "You don't observe your opponents do you? Here I am with a sword to my belt. A lone human walking into your city unarmed? I am not that foolish. Next time you pull a knife, make sure its someone you can take down." Rayde the pried the knife from the wolf's grip and threw it to the wall, burying the shaft in the wall. Rayde then walked out of the bar.

It didn't take long for Rayde to reach the walls of the city. He walked fast, but not enough to attract more attention to himself. Rayde walked far away from the city to avoid the Deroves from seeing his wings. Once Rayde was a few miles away, he formed his wings and looked around. "The carriage I came in was pointing that way when it was at my house, so the opposite direction is the way I should go."

Rayde then took off, eager to get some distance between him and Morjek.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! I know it was short, but it set things up for later chapters. I hope you like it, Review!**


	28. Kidnapped

**Author's note- Heya readers! Okay, lets get on with this. We got more to cover and much time to cover it, the only issue is THINKING THE REMAINING CRAP UP!!! Oh well, I'll get inspiration eventually. Review!**

****************************************************  
**

**Chapter 28- Kidnapped**

_Year 22, Day 57_

It has been two weeks since Rayde declined Morjek's offer to rid him of Xaider. Once Rayde got home the day he left Vergan, he told Lace of what he planned on doing, and that Morjek wouldn't reveal the details. Lace agreed that he should avoid them. Rayde also warned Lace about Morjek's threat. Lace has been cautious, keeping her bow within arms length at all times.

Rayde just finished his shift at work and is on the way home. Rayde had grown accustom to keeping a small knife tied to his belt. After he explained some of the situation to his boss, he agreed to the whole knife thing.

Rayde looked out towards his house and saw no visible damage to it. _Good, nothing appears wrong_. Rayde thought as he approached the house. Although, once Rayde got close enough, he noticed the door was wide open. Rayde looked at the ground and noticed tracks in the ground. _By the look of these tracks, there was some kind of resistance. Almost as if.......someone was forcefully removed!_ Rayde then pulled out his knife and ran into the house.

The inside was a wreck, one of the couches was overturned, Arrows were stuck in the walls and some of the furniture. Shattered fragments of glass were all over the floor in the kitchen. Rayde could hear Rogan crying in the bedroom. Rayde ran to the bedroom, fearing what he would find inside.

Rayde opened the door and saw Rogan in his crib, wriggling around and crying. No visible damage was in the bedroom. Rayde walked over to Rogan and picked him up, cooing the baby. Rogan eventually stopped crying. Once Rogan was asleep in Rayde's arms, Rayde put him back down in his crib, letting him sleep. Rayde then began to look around the rooms in the house, calling out for Lace.

Rayde eventually saw a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table, Lace's bow and arrows were laying next to it. Rayde opened the paper and read it.

_Draye:_

_As I am no doubt you are aware, your wife has been taken by Morjek. If you want to see her alive again, you will come back to Vergan and reconsider Morjek's offer. _

_Sincerely: Drace, Morjek's personal tactical espionage expert._

_P.S. Come alone._

Rayde dropped the note and knelt down, tears forming in his eyes. _No......no! I wont let this happen. I.....I have no choice. I have to go. _Rayde then stood up and picked up Lace's bow and arrows. He then strapped them onto his back before walking towards the bedroom.

Rayde quietly walked around Rogan so he wouldn't wake him up and reached under his bed. Rayde pulled out a long object wrapped in cloth. Rayde sat on the edge of his bed and unwrapped the cloth. The first thing that came out was the hilt of the Fang Sword. Rayde eventually unwrapped his whole sword. Rayde pulled the blade out of the sheath. The blade appeared brand new, as it always did.

Rayde then remembered something that was also under the bed. He reached under and pulled out the strange sword hilt that he obtained the day that Xaider nearly wiped out Nariek. _Time to see if this thing has any power in it._ Rayde then tied the hilt around a strip of cloth and hid it in his shirt.

Rayde buckled the sword and walked over to Rogan's crib. _I can't just leave him alone. I need to take him somewhere where he will be safe._ Rayde thought of the perfect place and picked up Rogan, careful not to wake him.

Rayde then walked outside and formed his wings. Rogan stirred slightly but did not wake. Rayde looked at Rogan and said, "The best place for you to go will be Galdevorm's. The Deroves don't know where he lives."

Rayde then took off into flight, heading northeast towards Maylan.

_2 hours later_

Rayde spotted Galdevorm's house in the mountains. Rogan woke during the flight, but quickly went back to sleep about halfway through the flight. Rayde landed in front of Galdevorm's house and walked up to the door. Rayde knocked on the door with his foot, since his hands were carrying Rogan. A few seconds later, Alliel opened the door. Alliel smiled and said, "Rayde! Hello. What brings you here, and where is Lace?"

Rayde hung his head low and said, "Is Galdevorm here? I need to talk to both him and you about the present situation." Alliel nodded, now appearing worried and said, "Yes, he is right inside. Come in." Alliel then beckoned for Rayde to come inside. Rayde walked inside and saw Galdevorm sitting on the chair in the living room. Rayde quietly walked inside and sat down. Alliel sat down in a chair next to Galdevorm and said, "Mariva is asleep, she wont be up for another few hours. What's wrong Rayde?"

Rayde sighed and recounted his visit with Morjek and the Deroves. He told them of how Morjek wanted to take Xaider out of his body and how Morjek lied to him about what the side effects would be.

"Once I got home from work after I left Vergan," Rayde said, "I came home to find the house a wreck. It looked like a tornado went through it. I found a note on the table, next to it was the bow and arrows you gave Lace. The note said that Lace has been taken to Vergan, and if I want to see her alive again, I have to give into Morjek's demand and give him Xaider."

Galdevorm and Alliel were both speechless, Alliel had a hand over her mouth while Galdevorm's hands were clenched into tight fists. Pure rage shown in Galdevorm's eyes. "Those traitorous bastards." Galdevorm said with anger. "Using underhanded methods to get what the want. I'm going with you." Rayde held up a hand and said, "No, the note said that I should come alone. Besides, I'm not going to let you risk your life for my mistake."

Galdevorm sighed and said, "You made no mistake, Rayde. Morjek was the one who decided to take Lace captive. The fault is his." Rayde shook his head and said, "I should have protected her. I never should have let her out of my sight." Galdevorm shook his head and said, "There was nothing you could do. If you were present while they attacked, they would have taken both of you hostage. If they know what you're capable of, then they have necessary means to counter it."

Rayde sighed, still not convinced. Rayde looked up and said, "I have a favor to ask of you. While I am gone, would you mind taking care of Rogan till I get back?" Alliel smiled and said, "Of course. However long you need, we will take care of him." Rayde nodded and said, "There is something else as well. If in the event that Lace would be killed, I would not be able to take care of Rogan. So I ask you, if Lace is to die, would you raise him in my stead?"

Alliel was silent for a moment before nodding. Galdevorm then said, "Lets just hope it doesn't come to that." Rayde nodded and said, "Thank you. Now, which way is Vergan from here?" Alliel thought to herself for a second and said, "It should be east. Quite a long flight though. You probably wont get there till dark."

Rayde smiled and said, "I remember an old trick that I learned from the books while I was with Infern and the others. I can get there in no time flat." Alliel nodded and said, "Then go, try your best to save Lace. And if it is possible, don't let them take Xaider from you." Galdevorm silently nodded as if he said the same thing.

Rayde nodded and said, "I will try." Rayde then looked down at Rogan and said, "I hope that I will be able to help raise you, my son. I hope that your mother and I still can." Rayde then kissed Rogan on the brow and handed him to Alliel.

Rayde then stood up and walked outside, bow, arrows, and swords still strapped on him. Once Rayde was outside, he formed his wings and took a deep breath. He channeled as much energy as he could to his wings and faced east. Once the wings were charged so that it wouldn't exhaust Rayde, he flapped them once.

With a loud _boom_, Rayde took of into the sky at astounding speed. Everything was a blur to him, colors shot past him as if he were in a whirlpool of paint. A few minutes later, he stopped just above the gates of Vergan. Rayde smiled and landed, startling the residents.

One of the guards walked up and said, "Follow me, don't make any sudden movements." The guard then began to walk towards the central building. Rayde followed, trying to prepare himself for what is to come.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Okay, got that one done. Luckily school was canceled for me today so I had plenty of time to work on this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a good one, just gotta think it up. Review!**


	29. Plasma Awakening

**Author's note- Okay, lets get things rolling. Go a big chapter here. This is the part where things get.....I'm not gonna say, but I bet you have your guesses.**

************************************************  
**

**Chapter 29- Plasma Awakening**

The guard stopped at the base of the central building in Vergan. Rayde studied the wolf. The wolf wore different armor than the others. The Guards wore basic silver armor, while this wolf wore black leather suited for both combat and stealth. The wolf also had white fur and a scar across one of his right eye. His right eye itself had a thin line on it. This wolf had been cut in the face and eye, but still maintained his eyesight.

Rayde stared at the guard for a few more seconds and said, "You're Drace aren't you?" The wolf looked up to the top of the central building and said, "Yes. Morjek is waiting at the top of the building for you. Go straight there and you wont be attacked."

Rayde nodded and formed his wings before flying up to the top of the building. Rayde looked down and saw Drace climbing up the wall using his knives. Once Rayde reached the top, he landed softly near the edge and looked around. The ground on the top of the building had been covered in runic symbols that Rayde could not understand. Strange patterns and circles. There was also a glider stationed on the edge of the building.

Across from where Rayde was standing, was Lace. Her hands were tied together. Rayde started to walk forward. "Stop." said a familiar voice. Rayde stopped as he noticed a green blade appear from behind Lace before moving up to her neck. Morjek moved so that Rayde could see him. Morjek smiled and said, "It was good of you to come. I was starting to think you wouldn't."

Rayde clenched his fists and said, "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Morjek smiled and said, "Make your choice Rayde, will you give up Xaider in exchange for your wife's life? Or will you keep Xaider from harming more at the cost of the one you love most. I will count to ten, and if you haven't chosen, I will for you. One."

Rayde took a step forward and said, "Leave her alone, we are warriors this is between you and me." Morjek smiled and said, "Two." Rayde then hung his head and said, "I'll do it." Morjek stopped, smiling at Rayde. Lace was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "I'll do it. Please just don't hurt her." Rayde continued. Morjek smiled as he saw Rayde's tears hit the ground.

"Alright. Stand in the center of the floor. We need to wait for Drace to come up here, I need two hands for this ritual." Rayde nodded and walked to the center, which was marked my a circle and more runic symbols.

Within a few minutes, Drace pulled himself up from the side of the building. Despite climbing up a straight wall, he did not appear tired at all. Drace walked over to Morjek and said, "I can take her from here my lord. Do what must be done."

Morjek nodded and gave his green sword to Drace. Drace quickly took his place behind Lace. Lace was clearly sobbing, hands over her heart and shaking her head. Rayde didn't look up, he just kept staring at the floor, waiting for Morjek to start the ritual.

Morjek pulled out a roll of parchment from his pocket and rolled it out in front of Rayde. Morjek then grabbed Rayde's hand and pulled out a knife. Morjek then said, "I need a small bit of your blood to complete the ritual." Rayde nodded and let Morjek continue. Morjek placed the tip of the blade against Rayde's middle finger and cut the tip open, allowing a few drops of blood to stain the paper. Rayde winced at the pain, but did not resist.

Morjek then stood back and folded his hands. Morjek then began to chant in a language that Rayde could not understand. Within a few minutes, the symbols on the floor began to glow purple, then the circles, and finally, the small circle Rayde was standing in. Rayde felt a rush of air come from under him, and then an intense pain in his head. Rayde grabbed is head and knelt over, it felt as if someone just split open his skull and was shoving a hot iron into his head.

Rayde cried out in pain as Morjek continued to chant. Rayde then felt something familiar, he felt Xaider again. Rayde heard Xaider breathing before Rayde blacked out. Rayde looked up and still saw that he was in the roof, he could also hear himself crying out in pain. Rayde stood up and looked down to see himself still kneeling over.

"It seems that now I must make the decision." Said a familiar voice from behind Rayde. Rayde turned around to see Xaider standing behind him, a viscous grin on his face. Rayde grunted as his head throbbed again and said, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be going to him?"

Xaider smiled and said, "You do not know what this spell is do you? Yes, it is a spirit transfer spell, but there is more than just two beings at play. In able for the spirit to pass into the body of the one casting the ritual, the spirit itself must be willing to go to the other person."

Rayde wobbled slightly as more pain pulsed in his head, "Do it! You know what will happen of you don't!" Xaider laughed and said, "Normally, I would. But I still have need of you for now, so I won't. I also want to see you squirm as you watch your wife die."

Rayde's eyes went wide with shock. "No. No please don't do this!" Rayde begged. Xaider shook his head and said, "I am not willing to be transferred."

The pain in Rayde's head instantly vanished as he opened his eyes to find himself back where he was before. The glowing suddenly stopped, and Rayde was pushed out of the circle, as if someone just pushed him out. Rayde landed on his back and tried to get up. Rayde eventually got to his feet to see a very angry Morjek staring at him. Morjek pointed a finger at Rayde and said, "What did you do? Tell me how you stopped the ritual!"

Rayde stumbled slightly and said, "The ritual also requires that the spirit must be willingly transferred to the person casting the ritual. He didn't want to, it wasn't my fault!" Morjek growled and said, "I don't believe you. Drace! Take care of this liar, I'll take her." Drace nodded and threw the sword at Morjek. Morjek caught it with ease and grabbed hold of Lace's wrist. "You're coming with me, my dear." Morjek said as he started to run towards the glider. Rayde unsheathed his sword and tried to destroy the glider with crystal before he reached it.

The Crystal didn't show, Rayde quickly tried again while running towards the glider. Once again, nothing happened. _That ritual must have effected my powers._ Rayde thought. Lace held out her hand and called out Rayde's name. Rayde grunted and kept running as fast as he could. Morjek was closer to the glider than Rayde, but Rayde could still catch them.

Morjek threw Lace against the gliders handle. She reached out and grabbed it. Morjek quickly places his hands on the handle and said, "Hang on if you want to live." Morjek then glided off of the building, Lace calling out to Rayde as they took off. Rayde stood on the edge and watched them glide towards a large lake a few miles away. Rayde turned around to see Drace grab his shirt and throw him back to the center of the building. "Don't turn your back on me. Stand and fight Draye."

Rayde quickly unsheathed his sword and said, "Craitiku!" Rayde waited for his shadow power to take effect, but nothing happened. _Shit, the ritual must have effected that as well._ Drace smiled and said, "That ritual temporarily disables the victims abilities. You can't use any magic that resides in you for the next few hours."

Rayde grunted and charged at Drace. Drace unsheathed two 7 inch long daggers and parried Rayde's attack and kicked him in the chest. Rayde fell on his back and rolled out of the way as Drace attempted to impale him into the ground. Rayde then kicked at Drace's knee. Drace only stepped back and sliced at Rayde's calf, barely cutting the skin.

Rayde grunted and slashed at Drace's legs. Drace jumped back, allowing Rayde to get back to his feet. Drace then stabbed at Rayde with one dagger, and then the other. Rayde sidestepped out of the way of the first one and blocked the other dagger with his sword.

Rayde the slashed at Drace's chest. Drace blocked with both of his daggers and pushed Rayde back. Drace then held the daggers backwards and tried to stab at Rayde's shoulders. Rayde stepped back and hit Drace in the face with his knee as he came down. Drace then uppercutted Drace, making him stumble backwards. Drace held his nose for a second before popping it back into place. Drace then spat out a bit of blood from his mouth and smiled.

A cold pit formed in Rayde's stomach as he realized why Drace was smiling. _He is toying with me!_

Drace then ran at Rayde again and jumped in the air. Drace then tried to spin kick Rayde. Rayde blocked Drace's foot with the flat end of his sword. Drace then pushed off of the blade and kicked Rayde on the top of his head before landing behind him. Rayde stumbled forward and turned around to see Drace's foot hit his face again. Rayde flew backwards and landed on his chest.

Something hard and metal bruised Rayde's chest. Rayde reached in his shirt and pulled out the sword hilt from before. _If there is any hope, let it be in here. He is more skilled in combat than I am. But I beat him in swordplay._

"Hahahahaa hahahaaaaa! Is this the best you got Draye? I am very dissapointed." Drace gloated. Rayde knelt over on one knee, placing the sword hilt against the ground as if he impaled it. Rayde felt a massive surge of strange power come from the hilt. A gray and red light surrounded his body as he felt the strange power course through his body.

Drace stumbled backwards and held his daggers ready. Rayde felt his clothes move around his body, it felt as if they were changing. Once Rayde stopped glowing, he looked at his new form.

His shirt and pants had changed. He was wearing a gray open chested overshirt with a red strip down the side. Under this shirt as a skin tight black t-shirt. Rayde could tell the sleeves of the black shirt went to his elbows. He was wearing gray jeans that also had a red stripe down the side. Rayde stood up and pulled the hilt off of the ground. To both Rayde's and Drace's surprise, a sword was now on the hilt. It was a 6 foot long, 1 ½ foot wide, 2 inch thick greatsword. The blade was a dark gray color that appeared to shimmer with red light, almost like the sword was made of liquid.

Rayde smiled and tried to use his crystal powers again, only what he got was a strange liquid. It looked exactly like his sword, only it held a liquid form. Rayde smiled and sent the liquid after Drace's daggers. The liquid wrapped itself around the swords and dissolved the blades. Drace dropped the daggers and said, "How, I thought the powers within you were disabled!" Rayde smiled and said, "The hilt held the power, not me."

Rayde then began to walk slowly towards Drace. Drace grunted and walked back, eventually reached the edge. Drace looked down then back at Rayde. Rayde was still walking towards him. "You're going to pay for what you tried to do to me. After I kill you, I will go after Morjek and save my wife." Drace smiled and said, "I won't let you have the honor of killing me." Drace then jumped off of the building, back facing the ground. Rayde smiled and jumped after him.

Rayde held his sword in front of him and let the weight of his sword do the rest. Drace couldn't move, all he could do was watch as Rayde sped towards him. Within a few seconds, the sword stabbed Drace through the chest. Drace grunted and closed his eyes as the ground was mere seconds away. Rayde braced himself on the sword just before they hit the ground.

With a loud crash, the sword impaled Drace into the ground. Rayde held himself upright on the sword, perching himself on the hilt with his hands. Rayde then landed on his feet and pulled the sword out of Drace's dead body and began to walk out of the city.

15 guards then ran out from the sides of the buildings, all of them bearing sword and charging at Rayde. Rayde smiled and held the sword ready. When the first guard was close enough, Rayde stabbed him through the chest and kept pushing forward, also stabbing the guard behind him. Rayde quickly pulled the sword out and spun in a circle, slicing 4 more of the guards in half. Rayde the blocked an attack from a guard and jumped back. Rayde then stabbed at the guard. The guard held his sword up to defend himself, but as Rayde's sword hit his, it split the guards sword in half. Rayde smiled and killed the guard there. Rayde then formed more of the strange liquid and threw it at the remaining guards.

Their armor sizzled before the guards started to scream in pain. Within a few seconds, they fell to the ground dead. Rayde sighed and ran out of the city, determined to get to the lake where Morjek and Lace were at.

During his run, Rayde felt himself change back to normal. Rayde grunted and put the hilt back inside of his shirt and unsheathed the Fang Sword.

Within 10 minutes, Rayde arrived at the edge of the lake, out of breath and sweating. Rayde looked around for any sign of Morjek or Lace. Rayde saw both of them to his left. Rayde smiled and kept running towards them.

Morjek turned and saw Rayde running at him, sword unsheathed. Morjek smiled and turned Lace around, pointing his sword at her heart. Pure fear flooded Rayde as he saw this. _NO! Just a little faster and I can make it!_

Morjek smiled and stabbed his sword at Lace. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Rayde watched the green sword slowly pierce Lace's heart. Rayde kept running, tears in his eyes. "GRRAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rayde bellowed as he slashed at Morjek. Morjek ran out of the way and ran out into the woods.

Out of instinct, Rayde caught Lace as she was falling. Rayde dropped the Fang Sword and knelt down with Lace in his arms. "Lace, Holly, hang on. Don't worry, I'll get you to safety." Rayde tried to form his wings, but they wouldn't show. _Dammit, the ritual._ Rayde said to himself.

Rayde then looked at the wound in Lace's chest, blood poured freely from the hole. Lace smiled and said, "It's no use Rayde......my time is up." Rayde looked at Lace, pure shock in his eyes. "No, you cant leave me!" Rayde cried. Lace smiled and said, "You know I would stay if I could.......but I can't."

Rayde sobbed harder than ever, feeling powerless. "You can't leave me Lace. Please don't die on me!" Lace moved a hand up to Rayde's face and said, "One last kiss." Rayde nodded and kissed Lace. For a moment, they kissed. Tears flowed freely from Rayde's eyes as he knew this would be the last.

Rayde then felt Lace's hand fall from his face and hit the ground. Lace's body then slowly went limp. Rayde froze and looked at Lace. Here eyes were closed. Blood stopped flowing from the wound. Rayde closed his yes and buried his face in Lace's neck. Rayde cried as hard as he ever did in his life as the one he loved most left from him.

Lace was dead.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! -wipes tears from my eyes- Bah.....I really got nothing to say. But I can say this much, Morjek is gonna get his. I can guarantee that. Review!**


	30. Goodbyes

**Author's note- Alright, lets get things prepared for the next chapter. You guessed it, this chapter is a preparatory chapter for the next fight. I have something in mind, and I like it. If any of you have ready my Revival of the Warrior series, the chapter after this one will explain how Rayde gets his armor. The silver armor with a black stripe down the sides. Review!**

*******************************************************  
**

**  
Chapter 30- Goodbyes**

For hours, Rayde remained at the edge of the lake, holding his deceased wife in his arms. His tears eventually stopped flowing, reducing his cries to dry sobs. Rayde eventually placed Lace on the ground. Rayde's eyes wandered to her hand on the ground, the wedding ring shining brightly in the evening sunlight. It was then Rayde realized that it was nearing sunset.

Rayde traced his fingers over the ring, admiring the elegance. Rayde then pulled the ring off of his finger. _No use leaving it here._ Rayde thought. Rayde then placed the ring on his ring finger, just above the ring that Lace gave him on the day of their wedding.

_I should bury her. I can't just leave her out like this. _Rayde then covered Lace's body in a crystal-like coffin. Rayde then dug out a large hole in the ground about 10 feet from the lake's edge. Once the grave was ready, Rayde moved the coffin into the grave, burying it about 5 feet under ground. Rayde quickly covered the grave after that.

Rayde then made a tombstone out of Crystal. Rayde placed it just in front of the grave so the front was facing the small woods behind him. Rayde then engraved some letters on the front. When he finished, the tombstone read, _Holly Morevah. Loving mother, and wife. The only woman who ever loved me as much as I did her._

Rayde knelt down in front of the grave, not willing to leave. Rayde heard a slight rustling behind him. He didn't care. Something walked up next to him and places a heavy hand on his shoulder. Rayde looked at the hand as gasped. A large purple hand with black claws was on his shoulder. Rayde jumped up and turned around to see a large purple dragon with black horns and dark red underscales.

Rayde couldn't believe what he was seeing, right in front of him, was a dragon. _A dragon! A real dragon! They really aren't myths!_ Rayde shook his head and said, "Excuse me. This is the first time I have ever seen a dragon." The dragon nodded and said, "I am sorry for your loss. I saw the whole thing."

"You have been watching me for that long?" Rayde asked. The dragon nodded and said, "Yes, I believe I owe you my apologies, Draye." Rayde stared at the dragon and said, "You're the one who told Morjek about me. And you gave him that scroll." The dragon nodded and said, "Yes. I had no intention of injuring you Draye. I only wanted to make sure the Wolf Spirit was permanently sealed."

Rayde clenched his fists and said, "You didn't bother to tell him about the fact that the spirit has to be willingly transferred to the other?" The dragon sighed and said, "I had hoped that he would have picked up on that. I didn't really think he would be stupid enough to not see that effect." Rayde shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter anyway. But Morjek will pay with his life. He will know what he has wrought upon himself."

The dragon nodded and said, "I might be able to help you. I did not intend for this to happen. I will go with you and hold the guards off. Morjek will use all he has to hold you back. I can take his guards alone, but you will have to finish off Morjek for good." Rayde nodded and said, "And I suppose you want something in return?"

The dragon nodded and said, "I have a favor, so to say. I know of your powers. You can build things hundreds of times faster than I could. I want you to create two tools of defense for me. Mind you these tools are not weapons as in a sword and shield. They are two beings entirely. Two living creatures. All I want you to do is make the bodies, I can do the rest."

Rayde thought about this for a minute and said, "Deal. I didn't catch your name though." The dragon nodded and said, "My name is Kaze." Rayde nodded and said, "Don't call me Draye anymore. My name is Rayde. Before I go after Morjek, I have to rest. I am tired from the day's events and I must also prepare for the fight ahead."

Kaze nodded and said, "Do what must be done. I will wait for you at your house in Jarim." Rayde nodded and formed his wings and took flight, taking off to the west towards Maylan. Kaze smiled and said, "So gullible. Now that Morjek is his target and his emotions are shattered, getting what I want will not me a problem."

A few hours later, some time after the sun had set and stars filled the sky, Rayde landed outside of Galdevorm's house. Rayde quietly walked up to the door and knocked. About 10 seconds later, Galdevorm opened the door, Alliel and Mariva standing behind him. Galdevorm and Alliel saw the depressed look in Rayde's face. Alliel then knelt down to Mariva's level and said, "Mariva, I need you to come with me to your room okay?" Mariva smiled and said, "Okay mommy." Alliel then took Mariva's hand and walked her to her room.

Galdevorm stared at Rayde for a minute. Galdevorm eventually grabbed Rayde's shoulder and pulled him inside. Galdevorm then made Rayde sit down on the couch. Galdevorm knelt down in front of Rayde and said, "Tell me what happened."

Rayde was quite for a few minutes, then started recounting the events that took place at Vergan. Alliel came in early, Mariva in her room. Once Rayde got to recounting Lace's death, he stopped when he said he was running at her while Morjek stabbed her, unable to say anymore. Galdevorm looked at Rayde's hand, noticing the 2nd ring on his finger. Galdevorm then clapped a hand on Rayde's shoulder and said, "I know this probably won't help with the pain you are feeling, but I am sorry. Lace was a good woman, and I am sure she was happy."

Alliel, tears in her eyes walked over to Rayde and hugged him. Rayde remained still, not resisting nor embracing. Once Alliel finished, she walked over to the chair and sat down. Rayde then pulled off Arrowsight's bow off of his back and handed it to Alliel, followed by the arrows and said, "I am returning this to you. I have no need of it. It just brings back memories that I want to avoid." Alliel nodded and took the bow and arrows.

Galdevorm then stood up and said, "If you need a place to stay Draye, we can-" Rayde interrupted by saying, "Draye is dead. He died with Lace. My name is Rayde. And yes. I need a place to stay. I will leave early in the morning. I have things to do tomorrow that have to be done." Galdevorm nodded and said, "You aren't planning on doing anything rash are you?" Rayde shook his head and said, "I'm only going after one man. Then I am done."

Galdevorm nodded and said, "Alright. I suppose there is no use trying to talk you out of it. Rogan is asleep in me and Alliel's bedroom. If you want to see him-" Rayde shook his head and said, "In the morning. I need to sleep now." Galdevorm nodded and said, "The room that you used while you lived here is still open. I will have a meal prepared for you when you wake." Rayde nodded and walked back to the room he slept in last time.

He quickly shut the door and threw his sword to the corner of the room. Rayde then let himself fall on top of the bed. Rayde fell asleep quickly due to the fact that his worst nightmares had already been realized, all that filled his dreams was flashbacks of ealier events.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Okay, most of the depressing stuff is out of the way and introduced Kaze into the equation. I really got nothing to say but Review!**


	31. Armor

**Author's note- Hello. Sorry it took so long. I had a problem with submitting this chapter, and I had to find the motivation to type this chapter up. Anyway, this chapter is preparatory for the next chapter. This will explain how Rayde gets his armor. Review!**

*****************************************  
**

**Chapter 31- Armor**

_Year 24, Day 58_

Rayde woke from his slumber, but the memories of the previous day still tormented his mind and body. Rayde looked outside the nearest window and saw that it was nearing dawn. A dim light lit the horizon on the mountains. Rayde sighed and sat up for a few minutes, trying to wake up fully. Rayde then stood up and changed into suitable clothes since the ones he was wearing was covered in blood and sweat. Once Rayde changed, he picked up his sword and buckled it to his belt.

Rayde walked out of his room to see light coming from the kitchen. Rayde walked in to see Galdevorm feeding Rogan through a bottle. Galdevorm nodded at Rayde and said, "He woke up. He usually does this every day." Rayde nodded and walked up next to Galdevorm. "May I see him? I have to leave soon." Galdevorm nodded and said, "Of course, he is your son after all." Galdevorm then handed Rogan to Rayde.

Rayde held Rogan in his arms and fed him through his bottle. Rayde smiled and said, "Two years old. Two years and you still don't have a nickname as custom dictates. I hoped nothing more than to watch you grow. But now that isn't possible. I hope you will have a better life than what I had to go through. The trials I faced should not be yours."

When Rogan finished with his bottle, Rayde set it on the table next to him. For a while, Rayde gently cradled his son. Galdevorm smiled and said, "I think I have a suitable nickname for him. Lets see of you can figure it out. I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with what you said earlier."

Rayde thought for a few minutes, repeating what he said in his mind. Eventually, it came to him. Rayde smiled and said, "Trial." Galdevorm nodded and said, "I think that suits him." Rayde nodded and held his son close. Rogan placed his hands around Rayde's head. "Dada" Rogan said. Rayde smiled at his son and said, "That's right. I'm your dad."

Galdevorm placed a hand on Rayde's shoulder and said, "That is the first time Rogan has talked." Rayde smiled and handed Rogan back to him. Rayde then stared at Galdevorm and said, "Take care of him. It isn't likely that you will see me again. Thank you for everything you have done for me.....Swift."

Galdevorm smiled, that was the first time that Rayde had ever called him by his nickname. Galdevorm nodded and said, "I will. Be careful out there Draye." Rayde shook his head and said, "Draye is dead. He died with his wife. My name is Rayde." Galdevorm nodded and said, "I hope you aren't planning on doing anything rash." Rayde sighed and said, "I have to, we are all in danger unless I do." Galdevorm nodded and said, "At least get some armor. I know someone that lives a few miles away from Jarim on the ocean's beach. Just a few miles east from your house. He is a master smith. He is a feline named Platin. Tell him I sent you and he will give you armor."

Rayde thought for a few seconds and said, "Can he make armor?" Galdevorm nodded and said, "He can forge armor within a day if he wanted to." Rayde nodded and said, "Thanks. I know what to do now. Tell Alliel and Mariva I said goodbye. And also tell Alliel I said thanks." Galdevorm nodded as Rayde walked out of the door.

Rayde took a few steps outside and admired the mountain air before forming his wings and taking off towards Nariek.

Within a few hours, Rayde arrived outside of Nariek. Rayde saw the ruins of what used to me the headquarters of the Crystal Warriors. Rayde landed and looked around. Scars of the battle were still visible, uprooted chunks of ground and singed grass.

Rayde then remembered where he buried the Infern and Vale. Rayde pulled up their Crystal coffins from the ground and opened Infern's coffin first. Inside was a skeleton dressed in perfect gleaming red armor. Rayde took the armor out of the coffin and emptied it of the bones. "Sorry Infern. I don't think you will need this anymore." Rayde then buried Infern again and took the armor out of Vale's coffin before burying it again.

Rayde admired the two pieces of black and red armor in his hands. They gleamed like new, totally unaffected by the ravages of time. Rayde then took off towards Jarim as fast as he could.

Within a few minutes, thanks to Rayde's ability to fly very quickly, he reached Jarim. Rayde realized he was facing the north side of the city. Rayde looked east towards the ocean and saw a small house near a beach. Rayde quickly flew towards it and landed in front of the house. Rayde walked up to the door and knocked on it with his foot since his hands were carrying the armor. Within a few seconds, an orange haired feline opened the door. The feline appeared old, but strong. His hands had visible scars. No sooner had the feline opened the door, the scent of ash and hot coals swept over Rayde.

Rayde nodded and said, "I need you to make me armor out of these two armors. I need only one piece of armor that will cover my chest, shoulders, and back. Galdevorm sent me." The feline sighed and said in a croaky voice, "That moron always has it in for me doesn't he? Fine, fine come in." Rayde nodded and walked inside the house. One half of the house looked like a blacksmith's workhouse, while the other half looked like a bedroom and a dining room with a food storage pantry sitting at the wall.

The feline pointed at a small metal table near a furnace and said, "Set the armor there. Let me take some measurements on you and come back in about 8 hours." Rayde nodded and set the armor on the table. Rayde then said, "Your Platin right?" Platin nodded and said, "Yep thats me. And if it wasn't for Galdevorm, I would be long dead thanks to a few bandits before you ask."

Platin then pulled out some measuring tape from under his bed and said, "Hold your arms out to your sides and I will take my measurements." Rayde nodded and held his arms out to this sides as indicated. Platin then measured Rayde's chest, arms, shoulders, waist, and chest height. Platin put the tape away and said, "Alright, thats all I need. Come back late afternoon and I will give you your armor. Go on, go on!" Platin then pushed Rayde out of his house and slammed the door shut. Rayde shook his head and walked towards the beach.

Rayde walked to the edge of the beach, the salty sea water rushing over his shoes. The sea air put Rayde at ease. Rayde took a few steps back and sat down on the beach. Rayde sighed and lay down on his back, eventually closing his eyes. Before long, Rayde was dozing in and out of sleep, the sounds of the waves occasionally waking him.

A few hours later, a lone figure was walking up to Rayde. The figure was wearing a white robe, a hood over his head. The body structure showed that this figure was a dragon. The dragon sat down next to Rayde and stared out into the distance. Rayde woke as the dragon sat next to him, but didn't pay attention to it. About an hour later, Rayde sighed and said, "Alright, what do you want?"

The dragon looked down at Rayde and said, "To talk." Rayde sighed and sat up. "About what?" Rayde asked. The dragon looked out into the ocean again and said, "Fate is like this ocean. Endless, vast, beautiful, and frightening. It all depends on where you look and where you take yourself. I have been watching you for some time now. I know of your situation....all of it."

Rayde shook his head and said, "What does it matter to you? I know what waits for me. My path is clear." The dragon shook his head and said, "Not even close. The future is only predictable. A single action can alter the course of history." Rayde sighed and said, "And I suppose you're here to talk me out of going after Morjek?"

The dragon shook his head and said, "Not quite. I am here to warn you of one thing. Beware of who you trust." Rayde looked up at the dragon and said, "Are you talking about Kaze?" The dragon nodded and said, "We have had....issues.....with him in the past. We are not sure what his intentions are."

Rayde stood up and continued to stare at the dragon and said, "And 'we' would be?" The dragon smiled and said, "I am the head of a council that oversees the activities of the world. We are the eyes and ears of the good, so to say."

Rayde chuckled slightly and said, "You don't look much like law enforcement. Looks can be deceiving though, this I have learned the hard way. As I said before, I know what I must do. My mind is set and you cannot change it."

The dragon nodded and said, "All I ask is a favor of you. Don't let Xaider fall into the wrong hands." Rayde sighed and said, "You think I don't know this? All of my life I have been holding Xaider. He is not going anywhere, that I can promise you."

The dragon nodded, then turned around and started to walk away. "You better see the blacksmith again. I would say your armor is ready." The dragon said as he spread his wings. Rayde nodded and said, "What's your name?" The dragon looked over his shoulder and said, "You can call me Jex." With that, Jex took off into the sky.

Rayde watched the dragon leave, lost in a few thoughts. _Be careful of who I trust. I can trust Kaze....at least for now. We have a similar goal. If he sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, then I will just have to kill him if he goes to far._

Rayde then looked out into the ocean again, a calming peace washed over him. Rayde then walked back over towards Platin's small house. Rayde knocked on the door, anxious to see if his armor was finished. After a few seconds, Platin opened the door. "It's about time." Platin exclaimed, "It has been done for a few hours now. I was starting to think you ran off and forgot."

Rayde allowed himself a small smile and said, "So it's finished?" Platin nodded and said, "Aye, and it is the most amazing armor I have made yet. The metal used is so pure, its almost like it is made of the hardest metal. Come inside, its yours." Rayde nodded and walked inside and gazed upon his new armor.

It was a single breastplate. The base color was silver, a black stripe ran down the sides. The armor seemed to glow with beauty. It sparkled like shattered glass during a lightning storm. Rayde walked over and touched the armor. It was very smooth and sleek. It almost felt like water, only in a metal form. Rayde picked up the armor and put it on. It fit perfectly over his torso. Rayde smiled and punched the chest. The metal gave a high pitched hum, and remained untouched.

Rayde turned to Platin and said, "Thank you. This armor will be perfect." Platin nodded and said, "Then go, you have it free of charge. Get out of here, I have much work to do." Platin then started to push Rayde out of the house. Rayde was about to thank Platin again, but Platin already shut the door.

Rayde shook his head and walked out about 10 feet. Rayde gazed upon the ocean one last time before forming his wings. _If fate is like an ocean, then this peace is the calm before the storm. And I am sailing straight to the heart of the worst of the storm._

Rayde then took off towards his house, eager to see Morjek for the last time.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!!! I am very very very sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I also had a few games I needed to get through, school being a pain in my ass, and many more. I would say we have about three or four chapters left. Big action scene coming, and an even bigger one after that, then the preludes to Revival of the Warrior. Again I apologize for the long wait. Review!**


	32. Mono a Mono

**Author's note- Heya! Wow, didn't take nearly as long to update as I thought it would. Okay, we got a good action scene coming up, and we got an even bigger one after this chapter. I can't wait to see your reactions. Review!**

****************************************************  
**

**  
Chapter 32- Mono-a-mono**

Rayde sighed as the evening air rushed through his hair as he flew towards Jarim. The sun had just set, and night had cast its dark cloak over the land. As Rayde neared his house, he slowed down and landed a few yards away. He looked around for Kaze, who was nowhere to be seen. "Kaze, its me. You can come out." Rayde called out.

There was a slight rumble in the ground as a crack in the ground appeared a few feet in front of Rayde. The ground then exploded, sending Rayde falling on his back. Rayde covered his face from the rocks before looking where the ground erupted.

Kaze had appeared out of the ground and was flying a few feet above the hole he made. Kaze smiled and said, "Did I startle you?" Rayde stood up and said, "A bit. So I take it you are an earth dragon?" Kaze shook his head and said, "Not quite. I am a purple dragon. I can control all types of elements. Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Fear, Poison, Shadow, Wind, Light, and Darkness."

Rayde chuckled and said, "Of all the dragons, I get the one who can obliterate armies if he really wanted to." Kaze shrugged and said, "Throughout history, there have been no others like me. So I guess I am the first of my kind."

Rayde nodded and said, "Interesting. You ready to go?" Kaze smiled and said, "I have been ready. I see you got your new armor. Lets head out now. If we are lucky we can get there by sunrise." Rayde smiled and said, "Or in a few minutes. Just grab my arm." Rayde then held out his arm for Kaze to grab.

Kaze looked at Rayde curiously and grabbed hold of his arm. Rayde then took off towards Vergan as fast as he could, instantly breaking the sound barrier. Rayde could hear Kaze laughing along the way.

Within a few minutes, Rayde started to slow down as they got closer to the city. Rayde stopped and looked at Kaze. "So, do you have a plan?" Rayde asked. Kaze nodded and said, "I will hold off the citizens. I know of two places for Morjek to hide. One is at the top of the tower, but since you have been there, I can bet he won't go back. That leaves the tomb under the city."

Rayde looked out towards Vergan and asked, "What tomb?" Kaze sighed and said, "The tomb of the Wolf Spirit that lies directly below the tower. The entrance will likely have been sealed off. I would advise making an entrance. You can do that can't you?" Rayde nodded and said, "Yeah, I can. Lets get this under way. You go in first to distract the guards and soldiers. I will fly in fast and make my entry into the tomb. If all goes well, they won't even know I'm there."

Kaze nodded and said, "Good luck to you then." Kaze then took off towards the city. Once he was above it, he began to breath fire and ice onto certain sections of the city. Rayde waited until Kaze landed before taking off towards the tower. Rayde covered his body in Crystal on the way there, making a pointed cone on his head. Rayde then turned his body so he would go head first into the tower wall and began to spin. Rayde then broke the sound barrier again just before he hit the tower, drilling his way inside the tower walls.

Rayde quickly stopped once he breached the tower and looked around. He landed on what looked like the third floor. Rayde nodded and began to walk downstairs to the first floor. He encountered no guards on the way down. _They all must be outside. I hope Kaze can hold himself out there._ Just then, Rayde heard a boom as the ground vibrated a bit. Rayde shook his head and said, "Of course he can hold himself. He is a dragon after all."

Once Rayde reached the first floor, he looked around the room. No one else was in the main room, he was all alone. Rayde smiled and formed a large spike of Crystal in his hand. Rayde then jumped up into the air and stabbed at the floor as hard as he could. The first few inches of the Crystal punctured through the stone. Rayde smiled and began to move the Crystal deeper into the ground. Once Rayde was deep enough, he began to make the Crystal form a hole wide enough for Rayde to jump down into. Rayde looked down into the hole. He could barely make out the floor. It looked like a 200 foot drop from where he was at.

Rayde sighed and jumped down the hole, forming his wings on the way down to soften his landing. About 120 feet down, Rayde ended up in a very large chamber. The chamber was about 200 feel in diameter (it is a circular shape). Rayde landed with a soft _thump_ and looked around. The walls were lit with massive torches that gave light to the room.

"So, you've come." said a familiar voice. Rayde looked towards the source of the voice. It was Morjek. He was standing in front of what looked like a coffin engraved with similar symbols that Morjek tried to use to get Xaider. Morjek was dressed in green armor. The armor almost looked like it was made of glass.

Morjek looked around the tomb and said, "This was built shortly after the Deroves fell to the Moles. Magnificent isn't it?" Rayde unsheathed his sword and said, "You can guess why I'm here. It's time for you to face your justice." Morjek smiled and said, "It's obvious you will win. I have no special power, no abilities that define me. I am just a swordsman."

Rayde smiled and said, "No, I'm not going to use any of my powers unless you force me to. I will take you on as I am now. One on One, winner leaves with his life." Morjek laughed and said, "Aren't you honorable. Fine, a duel it is then. en guard!" Morjek then drew a green longsword from his sheath and walked away from the coffin.

Rayde smiled and got into the Scorpion Tail stance as Morjek walked towards him. The battle had begun.

Morjek started to run briskly towards Rayde, holding his sword at his side. Just as Morjek was within a few feet, he shuffled from left to right, throwing Rayde off guard. Morjek then jumped up and stabbed at Rayde's shoulder. Rayde had just enough time to swipe the sword away with his own. Morjek landed and ran a few feet away from Rayde before turning around and running back. This time, Morjek took a longer step and stabbed at Rayde's chest. Rayde spun out of the way, only to get tripped by Morjek's foot.

As Rayde was falling, Morjek hit Rayde in the back with his knee. The armor absorbed most of the impact, but it still allowed Morjek to punch Rayde in the face. Rayde felt his nose break as he hit the ground. Rayde rolled out of the way to avoid Morjek's sword.

Rayde got to his feet and jumped a few feet away from Morjek, who still had his sword impaled in the ground. _What is with this guy, he moves erratically. I can't track his movements._

Morjek then quickly pulled his sword out of the ground and ran at Rayde again. This time, Rayde attacked by stabbing at Morjek's hip. Morjek spun out of the way, allowing Rayde to slash at his chest. Morjek took a step back to avoid the blade. There was a slight sound of metal cutting through metal. Morjek looked down at his armor. Two thin lines were visible in his armor.

Morjek smiled and swiped at Rayde while taking a step forward. Rayde swiped at Morjek's sword, making the swords clash in a flurry of sparks. Morjek then pulled the blade back and stabbed at Rayde's neck. Rayde lifted the sword to block it, bit the impact still sent Rayde stumbling back a few feet. Rayde looked at Morjek, who was still in what looked like a stabbing position. Rayde could hear the faint vibrations in Morjek's sword.

_He holds the pose of his attacks after he attacks._ Rayde thought to himself.

Rayde then charged at Morjek, swinging his sword overhead. Morjek spun out of the way and stabbed at Rayde's shoulder. Rayde tried to block the sword, but the sheer power of the thrust pushed Rayde's sword out of his hand and into the ground next to him. Rayde yelled in pain as Morjek stabbed Rayde's shoulder. Rayde could feel the ligaments tearing under his skin as the sword cut through. Morjek gave a wicked smile and pulled the sword out, blood dripping from the blade.

Morjek continued to stare at the blood, smiling and laughing to himself. Rayde seized the opportunity and grabbed his blade. Rayde then quickly stabbed Morjek in the stomach. Morjek grunted slightly and pulled the blade out of his stomach. Morjek placed a hand over the wound and said, "No matter, I got what I needed. If I am going down, you are going with me." Morjek then walked over to the tomb, clutching his bleeding stomach along the way.

"There is more than one way for Xaider to come back. Let me read this inscription to you." Morjek then looked at the tomb and said, "Offer the blood of whom holds the spirit of this rightful tomb. Blood offered by the unwilling host shall give life to the demon by taking thousands of others." Morjek looked back at Rayde and said, "It means that once your blood touches this tomb, Xaider will be reborn, and he will have the power of all the Deroves in his body. You will not stand a chance."

Morjek then lifted the sword and stabbed into the tomb. Rayde quickly grabbed his sword and ran towards Morjek. Rayde formed a spear of Crystal in his hand and threw it at Morjek. Morjek turned around just in time for the spear to pierce his heart and pin him to the wall behind the tomb. Morjek wriggled for a few seconds before falling still.

Rayde suddenly felt an intense pain in his head. He clutched his head and fell to his knees. Rayde felt the sensation that another body was leaving his own. The whole process took about 5 minutes. Rayde lay on the floor, gasping for breath and sweating. He opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him, looking at the tomb. Once Rayde's vision focused, he saw Xaider looking at the tomb. Rayde stumbled back, utterly surprised.

Xaider smiled and said, "This time will be different. Morjek said that I will have the power of thousands of Deroves. Where will that power come from? The lives of the Deroves themselves. Well done Morjek, you have just caused genocide to your race."

Xaider then held his arms out to the side, as if he would embrace the world. An ear-splitting shriek filled the air as thousands of white apparitions flew into the chamber and into Xaider's body. Once the shrieking stopped, Xaider smiled and turned around to look at Rayde.

Xaider held his hand out towards Rayde's shoulder. Rayde grunted as he felt his shoulder itch. Rayde looked at it to see the shoulder actually healing. Within a few seconds, his shoulder was as good as new. Xaider smiled and said, "There, now we can fight for real. Get ready Rayde, its time for you to face MY justice!" Xaider then formed what looked like metal gauntlets on his hands. The tips of each finger had a 2 foot long blade on it.

Rayde stood up and walked back, still in shock from what had just happened. _He healed my shoulder in an instant, and he made weapons appear out of nowhere._ Xaider then charged at Rayde.

Rayde held his sword up as he prepared for the greatest fight of his life.

* * *

**RAH SON YAH!!! Okay, I think I will end that chapter right there. Well, Xaider is back, Morjek and the remaining Deroves are dead, and Xaider is over-powered as hell. There is something else, but that won't come into play till the next chapter. Review!**


	33. Domination

**Author's note- Okay, back to the story. I have some good news and some bad news, the good news is that I can get this done tonight. The bad news is that this is the last chapter. I was thinking about the whole thing last night, and I realized I can end this on a very sweet note. I know some of you are going to be mad at me, but I have no idea what to do with this story after this chapter. I think you can guess what is going to be happening here, a big fight scene. Review! **

*****************************************  
**

**Chapter 33- Domination**

Rayde crawled back a few feet before standing up and grabbing his sword. "The Deroves.....they are-" Rayde stuttered. Xaider smiled and said, "Dead. Every single one of them. All of their physical abilities now reside in me."

Rayde grunted in anger. "ALL of them?!? ALL of the Deroves are dead because of one man!" Xaider shook his head and said, "Not only Morjek. You had a part in this as well. If you hadn't come here, none of this would have happened. Morjek couldn't have done it without you."

Rayde gasped and stumbled backwards. _It can't be! Is this whole thing my fault! Thousands dead by my actions!_ Rayde then grasped his head and knelt down, sobbing and in shock. "No......NO!" Rayde yelled.

Xaider laughed and said, "Face it, you have lost. I would let you live to let you suffer the regret, but I can't risk leaving you alive now can I?" Xaider then walked over to Rayde and held his hand over his head. "If you stay still, you won't feel a thing."

Rayde closed his eyes. He had lost the will to fight, to live. _Perhaps its better if I am gone._ Rayde thought to himself.

Xaider smiled and started to chant. Shortly after his hand started to glow white. Rayde sighed and waited for it all to end.

Suddenly, there was a loud _crash_ and the ceiling burst open. Before Rayde could look up, a large boulder struck Xaider in the side and threw him away from Rayde. Rayde then heard a familiar voice. "Don't listen to him Rayde. Who started this whole thing, who decided to become an evil spirit, who lusts for war and power? Xaider! Don't let him trick you. This isn't your fault. If Xaider didn't become what he did, the Deroves would be prosperous and alive! Fight Rayde, stand and fight!"

Rayde looked up and saw Kaze flying in from the ceiling. Kaze's words struck Rayde's very core. An intense fire seemed to build up inside Rayde as he stood back up and tightened his grip on the Fang Sword.

Xaider stood up, brushing the dust off of his clothes and looked at Rayde. Rayde looked up at Xaider and said, "All my life I harbored you. I had to protect others from you. But there was one thing I didn't do that I should have. I should have protected myself from you. I will stop you, and you will be trapped inside me for the rest of eternity. This I promise you."

Rayde then held his sword up in front of him and said, "Craitiku, Lumanex! Combine your powers and show your true form!" Rayde then threw the Fang Sword up into the air. "Combine with my own power and become complete!"

The Fang Sword then started to glow black and white, almost like two barriers colliding with each other. With a single flash, the Fang Sword had changed, as did Rayde's clothing.

The sword had turned into a 7 foot long pole with two blades on each end. One end was white and the other was black. Rayde was wearing an open shirt. One side was black with a white stripe, and the other was white with a black stripe.

The new weapon began to fall to the ground. Rayde smiled and jumped up, catching it quickly. The moment his hand made contact with the weapon, two wings that appeared to be made out of pure energy sprung from his back. One was white and the other was black. Rayde spun the staff in his hands and said, "Albatroz!"

Kaze smiled and said, "Now that's more like it! If you want Xaider back in you, I can help. We have to get him weaker though. Once he is beaten up, I will connect your minds. The rest will be up to you!"

Rayde nodded and said, "I will take it from here, you get ready." Rayde then charged at Xaider, holding Albatroz with the white blades front. Xaider groaned and rolled to the side. As Xaider rolled, Rayde flew in his direction and kicked him in the chest. Xaider flew back, crashing into the nearby wall. Rayde then pointed the black end of Albatroz at Xaider, firing a black and white beam at him. Xaider smiled and held his hands out in front of him, his hands glowing red.

As the beam connected with his hands, Xaider absorbed the whole beam. Xaider stumbled for a moment and opened his mouth. The same beam fired out of his mouth and at Rayde. Rayde smiled and pointed the white end at the beam and absorbed it into Albatroz.

Rayde then flew at Xaider with bone-shattering speed and stabbed at Xaider. Xaider ducked under the blade and punched Rayde in the gut. Rayde was sent flying into the ceiling, leaving a sizable crater. _That's right, the added strength of the Deroves. But not the magic power. He gave me a nice portion of his power when he fired my beam back at me, maybe I can use that to drain him of his strength_.

Rayde then pried himself off of the ceiling and fired another, much more stronger beam at Xaider. Xaider repeated the same thing he did last time, absorbing the beam and firing it back out of his mouth. Rayde again absorbed it, giving him more power.

Rayde smiled and charged up as much energy as he could. Xaider saw this and jumped at Rayde, forming what looked like a blade made of energy in his hand. Just as Xaider was within a few feet, Rayde fired the energy out of Albatroz. Xaider grunted as he realized he couldn't dodge or absorb it.

The beam hit Xaider head on, piercing through his chest. Xaider groaned loudly as he fell to the ground. Rayde then looked at Kaze and said, "Now! Do it!" Kaze nodded and held his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, Rayde felt something touch his mind. Rayde then felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into his own mind, and everything went black.

When Rayde's vision returned, he was standing on what looked like the top of the tower in Narris. Dark storm clouds covered the sky and rain poured down on him. Rayde had no weapons, he was only in his battle armor. Rayde turned around to see Xaider staring angrily at him.

"Why am I inferior to you? I had more power!" Xaider growled. Rayde shook his head and said, "You had the physical additions of the Deroves, but not the skill or the magic powers. All the ritual did was increase your strength, nothing more. I increased much more by using Albatroz. I increased my physical, and magic skills."

Xaider growled and said, "And now its down to this, a one on one fistfight till one is down and the other stands tall." Rayde nodded and said, "Lets do this."

Xaider growled again and charged at Rayde, intending to punch him in the face. Rayde dodged the blow and elbowed Xaider in the shoulder before hitting his back with his knee. Xaider stumbled, for a moment. Xaider then turned around and swipe-kicked Rayde. Rayde jumped over his leg. Before Rayde could hit the ground, Xaider used his other foot to kick Rayde in the chest. Rayde was sent rolling along the ground, stopping a few feet before the edge.

Rayde stood up and charged at Xaider. Xaider held his ground near the center of the arena. When Rayde got close, he tried to punch Xaider in the gut. Xaider caught his fist however and punched Rayde in the mouth. Rayde stumbled back as the blow connected. Within a few seconds, the hot and salty taste of blood filled his mouth. Rayde grunted and punched at Xaider again. Xaider caught his fist again and punched Rayde in the gut.

Rayde groaned and knelt over. Xaider smiled and brought his knee up to Rayde's head. The blow connected, sending Rayde to his back. Xaider laughed and said, "You are nothing without your weapons and powers. You can't do anything alone can you?"

Rayde growled and kicked Xaider in the leg, making him stumble backwards. Rayde jumped to his feet and said, "I'm not done yet." Rayde then kicked Xaider in the chest, forcing him to step back even more. Rayde then punched Xaider before he could retaliate, sending him back even more.

Little by little, Rayde pushed Xaider to the edge of the arena. Before Xaider knew what he was doing, his heel was on the edge of the tower, a long fall only a few short inches away. Rayde then punched Xaider in the shoulder, making him turn so his back was to Rayde. Xaider tried to keep his balance on the edge of the tower, flailing his arms. Rayde smiled and said, "Goodbye."

Rayde then jumped up and drop-kicked Xaider in the back, sending him over the edge. All Rayde heard was Xaider yelling on the way down to the ground. Rayde landed with a hard _thump_ and just lay there, waiting for Xaider to hit the ground. About 20 seconds later, everything went black.

When Rayde's vision returned, Kaze was standing over him. Kaze smiled and said, "Welcome back. I trust your encounter went well?" Rayde nodded and said, "Xaider is back where he belongs. And he won't hurt anyone anymore." Kaze nodded and said, "That's good. We should get out of here soon though. It won't be long before someone comes by. All of the Deroves outside are dead. They just collapsed out of nowhere."

Rayde nodded and said, "Morjek did that. Where do we go from here?" Kaze sighed and said, "To the Red Canyon. I have a place there. That is where you will build the two creatures for me." Rayde nodded and sat up. Rayde then noticed his sword was on his lap, back to normal. Rayde picked up the sword and sheathed it.

Rayde then looked at Kaze and said, "What is it you want me to make exactly?"

"I want you to make me two creatures. One will act as a guard of sorts, the other will be the last resort. They will be made of stone, lava, and Crystal. I can't get the Crystal energy yet, but soon I will. You can construct the bodies, and I will take care of what they can do after." Kaze explained.

Rayde nodded and said, "Are these going to be weapons?" Kaze nodded and said, "Weapons of defense, not destruction."

Kaze smiled as Rayde thought about accepting. _What he doesn't know is that I want Xaider for myself. Xaider is Rayde's source of power. I will have it. The Golem and the Destroyer will be MY weapons. And when the time is right, I will destroy Rayde, the humans, and the Elders. Then all of my obstructions will be eliminated._

Rayde nodded as he thought about this predicament, _I do owe him something. Can I really trust him with these two creatures? This is within my abilities. I can use Crystal to form the shape, and then I can dig out the core of the planet using Crystal to make the body. If he does use these as weapons of destruction, then I will put in a fail-safe. They will not be invincible, nor perfect. They will be vulnerable. And if Kaze does have bad intentions, then I will just have to kick his ass._

Rayde smiled and said, "Give me the details at the Red Canyon."

* * *

**RAH SON YAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Okay, there is the end of Origins of Rayde. I hope you enjoyed it. If this is the first story you have read of mine, then you might want to check out the Revival of the Warrior trilogy to see how the story ends. I plan on writing more stories, but probably not of Spyro or Rayde. They are done. The next story on my list is a Sonic the Hedgehog story. That will be up soon, check it out of you want. Review!**


End file.
